The Coming Dawn
by BattleStations
Summary: Her family was relieved to get the call. They could finally be rid of their Mamoto Monster. HaruOC
1. Chapter 1

_My first Fruits Basket fic, be kind and review. This is a re-release of the first chapter as a very welcome review from **MysticSorceror** made me realize I needed more originality. However comfortable and safe falling into the usual story line is--something a bit differnt is always better. I hadn't even noticed I was going the usual rout until she pointed it out. Thank you!

* * *

_

_Resentment_

The coming dawn was obscured by the slate sky raining a deafening downpour of monstrously large drops of water. Trenches of puddles had formed alongside the streets. Small rivers flowed down hills and umbrellas were ripped from numb hands. It was not a morning for anyone to be out. She watched her umbrella disappear in the gloom and wondered why she hadn't taken the weather man's advice. Summoned or not, she was going to be swept away and never found again. Lost to the monsoon.

Her blond hair was plastered to her skull in seconds after her umbrella had taken a different direction from her. Her hair's usual dark blond was almost black as it overflowed with angry drops. She didn't dare to even think to move, but soon remembered she wasn't allowed back inside. She would have to venture out after all. The only direction left to go was forward.

Her coat had become heavy full of water and weighing on her thin frame. Her eyes squinted through the downpour as she gave the indistinguishable space of grey her umbrella had fled to another sad longing glance. All of the stores were closed and the streets were empty, albeit the new rivers flowing around her boots. She frowned, burrowing her mouth deeper into the collar of her coat and seeking its warmth. Her jeans had begun to stick to her legs once they started to fill with water as well; they were pulling uncomfortably with every step she took through the layer of rain covering the sidewalk. The tough uncomfortable tread took an unplanned stop.

A familiar bitter taste entered her mouth and she stopped suddenly to rip her hands from her damp pockets and shove them over her throbbing ears. He was calling again. The sharp staccato pulsed through her head making her moan. She gritted her teeth and grimaced through the streams pouring down her face. Didn't he know how annoying his incessant calling was? Her honey eyes filled with upset tears as she scowled though the pain. Her hot tears instantly disappeared and became indistinguishable among the rain.

She pushed off the barred store window she had collapsed against and trudged on through the monsoon-like weather. Her ears continued to ring in the aftermath of his calling, a reminder that he would do it again if she didn't show soon. He was such an impatient man. She sighed into her collar. Her pretty face was drenched with rain and contorted into an angry frown as her boots sank further into the water gathering over the streets. She tightened her arms around herself in an attempt for warmth.

She wasn't familiar with the city, and the rain (the word did no justice to her situation) made it impossible to see more than blurry outlines of the distant buildings. Everything was an unhappy shade of grey. An uncontrolled shiver racked her body as a stream of water trickle down her back under her shirt. It had been Spring back home, she groaned longingly. Sun and flowers, she thought sighing in memory. To think she left it all behind for this.

He called again and the sharp taste numbed her mouth. There wasn't a shop window to fall against this time and she collapsed to her knees holding her soaking head in the middle of a large puddle. The sound of pounding rain and repeated splashes faded as another and another pulse shot through her head. Damn man. She growled climbing to her feet again. She encouraged her anger with him as it was the only thing that could keep her going. She feared that if she let her anger falter she would give up and drown in the street instead. She pushed off her knees straightening her back; the extra water from the puddle wasn't noticed. She had already been soaked to the bone. She couldn't remember a worse week.

During school her homeroom teacher had made a pass at her after class—the third girl to receive it. Yet her father still refused to hear anything of it. Her school was too prestigious to house such men. Then later that week their house's water main had broken flooding the kitchen and her room. And now this. The Gods were not on her side.

It'd been two days ago when she received the first of his calls. The distance had mellowed the pulse and had only made her gasp in the middle of class with surprise. That'd also been the day her father had received a call from Grandmother, the head of her father's family. It was time for him to give up his daughter, **He** wanted her in Japan. He wouldn't wait any longer. She was sad to recall the monotone her father had used to break the news. He felt nothing for her.

Her flight was the next day; she wouldn't see her father again. He'd been relieved.

"Goodbye, Otou-san." She didn't receive a responding farewell.

Her grandmother met her at the airport personally and then she was carted to the main Mamoto House immediately. She was stared at for her blond hair and strange eyes. She'd inherited the hair from her French mother, but the eyes ran on neither of the sides of her family. She was treated grudgingly at the Main House and children who knew her story gasped in fear. Why not? She wondered. Their mothers had told them stories about the monster to get them to sleep and to obey their words or the cursed Mamoto would take them away.

Grandmother had been civil as the Head of the Family very well should be. As it was Grandmother knew the full story; her knowledge was something few others could claim. Very little words had been expected from her during the stay. She was to leave for his Main House in the incredibly early morning. Back then she hadn't received another call from him. She hadn't realized how harmful the call would be in close range.

And so, she stopped at a corner squinting past the sheets of rain looking for any signs of cars. She knew no one else had been stupid enough to fair the storm, but it was a habit her father had brainwashed into her mind since a young age (--Look both ways, dear--) it had been the only paternal thing he had ever taught her before he gave up on her. She glanced down at the small decline on the sidewalk; it'd been drowned under a fast moving stream that had formed along the street. She frowned knowing she was going to have to walk through it. At least she wore her boots today. Heavy drops pounded on her skull as she hesitated. She was glad she wore waterproof mascara today too—though she couldn't imagine what could make her look any worse.

Looking up through the watery blanket she could see a huge estate across the street. The dark silhouette towered over the other homes on the opposite street. She had left the shops and small apartments behind and had entered a rich neighborhood in the city. She could feel the vibrations across the street; he was in that huge estate. A tiny fenced community trapped in the city. He took that time to call again. The worst call yet. She crumpled against the nearest light post wrapping her arms around the wet metal groaning with effort. She wouldn't fall into the street river sloshing against the sidewalk if she had anything to say about it. She clenched her teeth to ward off a cry and hugged the pole tighter. Why did it have to hurt so much?

The ringing left over from his call made her nose itch and eyes water as she tenderly moved across the small river and into the street. She had met him once before. He had come to her home with her father and had brought another man with him, a man she'd met many times before. He'd been kind enough and polite, but he wasn't a nice man. He had a scornful attitude and he hid behind an empty smile. He always had seemed like he was laughing at the world because of a joke only he understood. She remembered the man he brought with him fondly. She had always liked him; his only fault was his connection to **Him**. Though he rarely smiled toward her back then she could still imagine how much warmer it would be when she saw it again. It was discouraging to realize how much bigger an impact he'd made on her then her father had her whole life.

She solemnly knocked on the outside gate to the estate. Her hands were numb from the cold and her knuckles stung with the effort. The plaque above the huge doors had proved her assumption. She was at the Sohma Main House. The huge gate creaked open like an old tree and an older man with an umbrella met her wet glare.

"Akito-san has been waiting." He greeted. He stepped back to allow her inside the gates. She paused longingly in the doorway of the gate as the rain ceased to pound into her shoulders, but it was short lived as the wind shifted and pushed her inside. As they approached the largest of the buildings inside the walls she watched the man struggle with the umbrella. By some feat he managed to keep a hold of it.

Her escort frowned as she twisted her hair over her shoulder releasing hands full of water onto the rock floor. She hadn't the will to be polite after fairing the storm. He took her drenched coat without a word as she mildly mused over the only slightly damp state of her thin jacket and shirt she wore under her heavy coat, a minor miracle to be happy for. Her under clothes were sticking close to her body from the moisture and tracing her athletic form quite clearly—she pulled on the fabric trying to hide in the folds again. And of course her jeans were many shades darker than they started out as. The thick material pulled on her legs uncomfortably.

As the man left to hang her coat somewhere it could dry properly she pulled at her jeans trying to unstuck them—there was no such luck. Sighing, she shook her head layering the front room with even more water. Feeling lighter she slumped onto the step that led to the rest of the house and pulled off her black boots. She smiled surprised with another small miracle as she found her socks dry. That was one thing going right.

The man that took her coat came back with a towel for her. She toweled her face and hair gratefully and gave the cloth back heavy and damp. He felt bad for her having to walk the storm and everything. And now what would Akito-san say about her state? He worried as he disposed of the towel in the kitchen. He hurried back to the girl ready to lead her to the room her welcoming party waited. He really didn't understand why most of the people in the room were there in the first place. Most were just children. Who was she exactly?

She stood taller than the short man—he was maybe a few inches over five foot, and he shuffled along the halls in a plain dark blue kimono-ish outfit with his back hunched. She rearranged her damp hair with a slight frown feeling a self-conscious wave overcome her. She felt like she shouldn't be presented to anyone the way she looked now. A sigh filled her ribs once more before she took off with the man down another hall to face Akito. The house was as quiet as a home could manage in such a storm. It felt like everyone was still asleep as they should. It seemed almost a sin to be awake so early on a Sunday. She frowned again missing her bed.

Inside, the storm was like an ominous growl shaking the roof and rattling the sliding doors down all of the halls. She mildly wondered if the pits of hell would open up under the house and release pain and torture onto human kind for their sins. She tried not to shakily laugh at the thought as her situation demanded a serious attitude and not a childish one. Her guide stopped and asked her to wait there as he approached a singled out set of traditional sliding doors. He entered almost reluctantly and slid the door shut behind him with a soft snap. The storm roared as soon as she was alone in the dark hallway as if it knew her nerves were already strained. The monsoon had decided to add thunder and lightning to its résumé. The paper walls lit up as lightning flashed through the rain. Suddenly her light attitude from before was lost, and she didn't feel like laughing anymore.

She felt cold left alone in the wide hallway in more than one way. She held herself repeating the route out of the house in her head for comfort. She had mesmerized all of the turns they had taken just in case. She didn't care that Akito was able to call to her with a painful pulse. She would run if she ever felt inclined to.

She could see through the wall that the room Akito was in was well lit; the paper door and walls were glowing with the light as shadows minutely passed over them. But the hardly transparent walls were surprisingly efficient at muting any sound from coming out of the room. She strained her ears while trying to ignore the remaining ringing from their abuse as she listened for anything coming from the room. All she heard was the moans and grumbles of the storm, and the resulting strain the house had to endure because of it. She heard nothing from the room. Quite unfortunate.

She swallowed a surprised gasp as the door slid open suddenly. Where had these nerves come from? It was only her future under discussion. Goose bumps grew across her arms and back rubbing painfully against her shirt. What was bothering her?

"They will see you now, Miss." It was the man that had escorted her through the house. He looked kind of sad. They? She realized with surprise. She hadn't known anyone else was going to be there. Would he be there too with Akito? She quickly buried the thoughts as she tried to observe the man's face. What had they said to him to make him frown? She wondered slowly nodding as she approached the door. "Good luck." He whispered before softly shutting the door behind her. She turned and stared at the closed door jam in surprise. Good luck? She thought worried.

Once on the other side of the doors the normal sound of living people brushed against her bruised ears. There were lots of people in this room and much more than two. Most of the people were starring at her now including Akito; he stood at the center of their weird circle like the ring master of a dark circus. Thoughts of a cult passed through her mind as Akito held her stare away from anyone else in the room.

She blanked her face and straightened her back ignoring the goose bumps. The room was much larger then she had first thought. It must have been Akito's sitting room because of the big self important chair set against the far wall. And in front of that chair Akito still commanded her attention. She cocked her head in confusion. There were at least ten people kneeling on the wooden floor around Akito: that much she could guess from the blurred edges of her vision. Some were tall and adult-ish looking, and still others were small as if children. What an odd group.

In the large room the storm seemed (if possible) even louder. She couldn't lift her confusion, why were there so many people there? What was the purpose? What was going on? Why hadn't Grandmother prepared her for this?

"Nani?" She voiced her confusion and stared skeptically at Akito. She was happy her nerves could be so easily buried under her confusion. Akito turned the rest of the way toward her and emptily smiled at her. She remembered that smile. He was dressed in some weird kimono outfit that sagged from his narrow shoulders and touched the floor. She shuddered to think what would happened to her if she was a nerve-wrecked mess standing before Akito rather than the wet stubborn form she was struggling to hold onto.

She glanced away from him for the first time and observed the circle around him; she saw him frown out the corner of her eye with some satisfaction. She received shocked looks from most of them but controlled a smile as she recognized one man. Even in the dim light she could recognize him when no one else had distinguishing features. All of the other faces were blurred and shapeless in the horrible light, but Hatori-san was clear as a summer day. He nodded discreetly to her and the corner of her lips twitched as she noticed him hold back his own form of a smile. How she had missed him. And he was happy to see her; she thought lifting her head and looking back to Akito. She could do this after all. No need to fear.

"You had us waiting for such a long time, Mamoto-san." He said instead of answering her confused gaze. She could taste the other fear in the air once she conquered her own; Akito was obviously the subject of the bitter emotion. He couldn't have been too much of a family man if most of the shapeless faces were scared of him. But he wasn't the head of her family; and she wasn't part of his family at that. She would only give him the respect of an acquaintance.

"I'd guess you haven't looked out the window yet, Sohma-san." She answered. It was hard not to notice the dampness of her appearance. She stared at him un-amused as he laughed humoring her. How could he hold her accountable for her tardiness? If he'd left her brain alone she might have arrived at a more suitable time, but she wasn't willing to let him know how effective his calling was.

"Please, come farther into the room." He said waving her in. "All of you can leave. Hatori, stay." He announced to the rest of the occupants, the tone change between addressing her and addressing his family was uncomfortably harsh. She didn't move as the circle obediently broke apart and walked past her to the door. The light around her was even worse, but as they neared she picked a few remarkable features she could recognize later. Few met her eyes, and most ignored her as sleep called their names. She counted the group as they past her: twelve. And counting Hatori-san, thirteen. Her eyes widened and she turned watching the last of them leave through the door. "Yes," Akito answered her unasked question. "All of the cursed Sohma's must be present to call the Kitsune. Welcome to your new family, Anju-san." He announced spreading his robed arms wide.

She glared as he thought she would have. Akito turned looking indifferent to her scowl and draped himself into his chair set into the wall. Her eye twitched at the formal and extravagant decorations surrounding the simple chair. It was too much; she thought sighing and deciding to saunter farther into the room. She refused to let Akito get to her. She didn't want to be one of the scared kids that had passed her.

"Do you know why the Kitsune only appears into your family? Why it's never born into the Sohma family like the rest of the spirits?" He asked after she had situated herself on the floor next to Hatori-san.

"Of course." Anju Mamoto answered seriously. "Obaa-san told me the story as soon as I had the attention span to listen to the whole thing." Anju said to Akito staring up at him in his seat innocently. And in truth she was innocent as she had never done anything to him; nothing had come from her to intentionally hurt him. Akito nodded to Anju encouraging her to tell him the story she knew. "Well," Anju thought glancing to the side to stare at the wall as she remembered the story of the kitsune. "Obaa-san said God had intentionally cursed the fox for its devious and cunning nature long before he made the mistake of befalling his friends of the Zodiac." Anju said. She hadn't been sure she would be able to recall the jest of the story. "The separate incident resulted in a separate family." Grandmother had told her the story a long time ago. "Though I can't remember what the fox did to be cursed." She admitted looking up at Akito to see if he knew.

Akito nodded looking back at her. She settled in quickly, he noticed, as she waited for him to say what she had indirectly asked. Anju Mamoto was the burden of the Mamoto Family, and the secret they had tried to bury away and forget. Akito had been the one to track her down after he'd found the story of the devious fox. He was the owner of the complete set, and she wouldn't escape him either.

"Of course, the story has always been remembered through an old nursery rhyme. It refers to the deity isolated on his hilltop. Among the clouds and mountain peaks God could see the on goings of man." Though Anju wouldn't understand Hatori-san had barely been able to hide his shock. Akito was telling Anju a story. "Particularly, he could see one man's farm where he raised his animals. And as God watched the man work hard to raise his stock every morning he would find his hen house broken into and the birds slaughtered." Anju nodded as she began to remember and Akito smiled to himself. He continued to stare past Anju and Hatori as he recited the story he had found in an old book to couple the rhyme. "And sadly the man would gather all the money he had saved and purchase more birds for his farm. God grew sympathetic for the man, and one night, he stayed watching the farm." Akito sighed dramatically as he tried to recall the rest of the story. "God watched the Kitsune approach the farm, and watched the animal trick the farmer's dogs to look for it in the barn. And finally, God watched angrily as the Kitsune took its pick of hens and retreated into the orchards unopposed."

"God cursed the Kitsune because it needed to eat?" Anju asked frowning. Again, Hatori watched as Akito didn't grow angry with Anju. What had this girl done to Akito? Did his power really only reign over the Sohma family?

"He cursed the Kitsune because of his sympathies with the farmer. That's the way the story goes. Of course there's no way to know if it's true or not. " Akito explained still staring off at the opposite wall. Akito never said if God had been right to do so or if he thought the decision were a bad one. Anju sighed folding her hands in her lap looking indifferent and at ease. Silly bedtime stories couldn't explain everything she decided. That was no reason for her curse. The story probably only surfaced to try and explain what happened to her family through each generation.

"Seems an awful long time to be cursed over eating a man's chickens." She mused aloud, tracing the rings in the wood floor with her honey colored eyes. "So did bring me here only to find out how much I knew of the Kitsune's story?" She asked, meeting Akito's gaze and pushing herself off of her palms to sit properly. "Or is there something else on your mind, Sohma-san?"

"Your Grandmother agreed that you will be living with us now. You'll have breakfast with Hatori-san at eight." That was Anju and Hatori's cue to leave but Anju couldn't bring herself to even take a breath yet. That had been very direct. They finally just got rid of her. She frowned as her eyes clouded over. Anju never knew she had actually been given away to the Sohma's. Not even her father had told her, but he had never been approachable with her. And he resented her for carrying the curse. But he had still been her father. He should have told her so she could have been better prepared for this moment.

"Oh." Anju said staring at nothing in particular. She heard Hatori-san stand next to her and felt his hands guide her to her feet. "I'm not staying _here_, am I?" She asked widening her eyes. Anju couldn't even imagine that happening. Akito ignored the look she adopted and simply gazed out at the door that led to a garden inside the estate. Lightning flashed dramatically as Anju waited for Akito's answer. Her fate depending a great deal on this horrible man now, she couldn't believe her luck. Did God resent her for those chickens too? Would this never end?

"After the storm passes, I decided that you'll live outside the estate. It seems the best place to keep you as you're not actually a Sohma." Anju didn't remember much else after Hatori-san dragged her from the room.

_Review and tell me what you think! It's not much differnt now but the small tweaks I did now will completely change the destination for this story. So REVIEW!_

_-BS_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviewing! I haven't changed things too much but I think I might have to explain what some words mean:_

_Natto is sticky soy beans, their a traditional breakfast food._

_Tamagoyaki: rolled omelet._

_Gomen means sorry.

* * *

_

_The Muddy Outdoors_

Breakfast was exactly as expected from a prestigious house like the Sohma's. Anju couldn't help but stare when the food arrived in priceless bowls and was arranged impeccably. She couldn't even get her sock drawer to appear as neat. And just as Hatori-san and she began to guiltily break into the breakfast the first blond Anju had seen in Japan since the mirror in the bathroom dramatically entered their small breakfast room and greeted Hatori-san with a bright smile—he hadn't noticed Anju yet. But he was soon very happy to meet her. But the small blond boy came after Anju politely inquired about her own future as it seemed to have passed hands again.

"Where will I be staying, Hatori-san?" Anju asked as she tried to decide where her chopsticks might do less damage to the artwork of natto and rice. Hatori looked up from his miso and restrained his frown from forming. Instead of looking at Hatori Anju stared at her tamayogaki and pushed the rolled omelet around her serving plate after giving up on the natto. Finally Anju picked a piece of her omelet and placed it in her mouth hardly noticing the sweet and salty taste as her future stood before her completely empty. When had this happened?

"My first choice would to have you live with me." Hatori said and Anju looked up sharply with a smile on her face.

"Really?" she asked hopefully. But she frowned when Hatori hardly looked pleased.

"I live here in the Sohma estate and Akito was clear on the fact that he doesn't want you inside his walls." Hatori-san said idly pushing his spoon through his soup. "So I've asked a favor of a friend of mine." Anju perked in curiosity when Hatori mentioned he had a friend. "He has his own property outside the estate and he seems to be running a high school boarding house where you could make some friends as well." Anju nodded as Hatori was quite knowledgeable in the fact that Anju didn't make friends very well. If she couldn't stay with him he was going to try and give her the next best thing: a friend of his.

"Is he nice?" Anju asked looking up from her plate.

"Shigure is very…eccentric, but you'll be safe there and close to your new school. And I won't be too far away." Hatori-san smiled at the last comment and Anju grinned. "Finish up your breakfast, we'll be meeting him outside the gate." He said going back to his meal. And that was when the other blond crashed their breakfast with his huge smile and happy voice.

--

Hatori-san's car was painfully cramped during her ride to her new home. And because Hatori was the only one who could drive and the small blond boy from breakfast refused to be left behind at the estate that accumulated to seven people in one car. Anju sat in the back pushed against one door with a girl named Tohru Honda smashed against her other side, and not to mention the boy trying to balance on her lap (100 pounds of little boy not comfortable). He'd been attached to Anju since they met over the delicate dishes and was now cutting off the circulation in her legs. His name was Momiji, and his first words to her had been as follows: "You're pretty! I'm Momiji! You know about our curse, right?" Anju had been interested to find out both of them were half Japanese and half European, they seemed to bond instantly over the fact. Her first friend in Japan!

Anju hadn't expected Momiji to get attached to her, and so quickly at that. She was in the company of the people she was going to be living with from then on for two whole seconds before Momiji hugged her happily. And thus they all stared as Momiji stayed looking like Momiji and Anju frowned as he continued to hug her and laugh about not changing. She felt it would have been stupid to ask if he was one of the cursed zodiacs, that much was obvious. Though she had to admit he was adorable.

Hatori hadn't been exaggerating when he said his friend Shigure was eccentric. And though Anju had thought she would only be meeting Shigure-san (the nice man allowing her to impose on his hospitality and take up his space) she had also met the rest of her house mates outside the Sohma estate gates. Tohru Honda was the first to introduce herself after Hatori presented Anju and Shigure together. Tohru was a nice soft spoken girl with extremely good manners and an awkward cuteness about her. And next was Yuki Sohma who was someone that could have been one of those dark hardly seen figures very early that morning in Akito's sitting room. And last was Kyo Sohma. Someone who definitely was one of the people at Akito's gathering that morning. Kyo's orange hair gave him away.

"So you're cursed too, huh, Anju-kun?" Momiji asked in the previously silent car. When Momiji had hugged her, no one had seemed to dare say anything about it. The curse must have been taboo among them. They just stared and gaped rather than ask. It wasn't what she had expected. Momiji seemed to be the only one brave enough to bring up the subject—or maybe he was just the only one the awkward silence hadn't gotten a hold of yet and could still think of something other than the awkward silence over the car. With his question, the car only got quieter and everyone waited for her answer. The question had plagued their minds since Momiji's hug; at least it would have if the awkward silence hadn't descended upon them. Anju had noticed the subtle glances aimed toward her, they were curious.

"Yep." She answered and pressed her forehead against the cool window. It was still drizzling outside and the streets were a bit flooded. Hatori-san had to drive slowly down the streets because of all the water. The slow drive made the ride to Anju's new home even longer then it should have been and prolonged the time Momiji spent directly killing her legs. As they passed through the streets people hung out their windows and others tentatively stepped out their doors to observe what the storm had left behind. Lots of water and debris seemed to sum everything up nicely. Through lots of garbage cans had ended up very far from home.

"Are you a zodiac animal too?" Tohru asked excited. She turned toward Anju expectantly thinking Anju would answer right away. When Tohru turned it had probably formed a bruise on Anju's hip. Tohru must not have been in the room when Akito had summoned her to the Sohma house; she definitely hadn't been there to hear what only Hatori-san had been privileged to hear. Tohru hadn't even been there with all of the zodiacs together; it was possible that Tohru hadn't met all of them. Surprisingly, Anju could feel the rest of the car minus Hatori-san strain their ears and wait impatiently for her answer. Actually, Anju couldn't help but wonder why Tohru had been at the Sohma estate in the first place. The rest of the car's occupants were part of the zodiac; they knew fully well what her answer would be. But just because she felt like it, Anju left a pregnant pause after Tohru's question.

"Are you?" Momiji asked turning suddenly on Anju's lap and making her grunt as he brutally killed her thighs with his bony butt. His eyes grew big and he looked at her containing his excitement. He should have known that she wasn't, him being a zodiac himself meant he had to know all of the others, and therefore knew that she wasn't part of that select group. She definitely wasn't one of them.

"I don't know," Anju said with fake ignorance. "Hatori-san? Am I?" She questioned innocently putting their driver on the spot. Anju smiled as she plopped her head against the glass again. Attention had turned to Hatori-san.

"Don't lead them on, Anju-kun." He said flipping the turning signal on and slowly taking his overstuffed car through a flooded intersection. "You're not and you know it," a simultaneous irritated groan sounded through the car and Momiji wailed unhappily (--Anju-kun!--).

"You're no fun, Hatori-san." Anju said against the fogged glass, her sigh spreading moisture across the glass. "It would have been nice to have an entire year dedicated to me though, ne?" She pondered aloud breathing deeply onto the window and spreading a thicker fog over her sigh. She saw Hatori-san smirk through his side mirror and Anju grinned. There really was something about that girl. The car slowed even more as Hatori-san turned down an unpaved road and everyone was pushed from side to side as the car trudged through uneven mud and rocks. Anju glared as she hit the door, and Tohru and Momiji pushed into her at the same time. She wasn't having fun. Momiji whined unhappily. Her sentiments exactly.

"Shigure-san!" Momiji said suddenly. "Your house is muddy." Anju turned from the window and peered past Momiji through the windshield. Great, she was moving in with strangers to live in an old house in the middle of nowhere. Someone was going to murder her and no one was ever going to find out she was dead. So this is what her family had been planning the entire time. The Sohma's weren't just taking her off her families hands; they were _taking_ _her off their hands_. Crap, she thought.

As soon as Hatori-san stopped the car out front of the big old-fashioned house Momiji swung open their door and leapt the three feet to the safe non-muddy grass. Anju, with no such leaping abilities so early in the morning scrunched her nose with distaste and sunk her boots into the mud. At least she wasn't like Tohru with little white runners. Anju joined Momiji in the grass as quickly as she dared and turned to watch the rest of the car's riders grudgingly trek through the mud. According to Hatori-san, Anju would be going to school with all four of the people she had experienced claustrophobia with. She hadn't much time to meet all of them before they were packed like sardines together.

At the Sohma Main House they had stood on the sidewalk waiting for Hatori's car. "It's very nice to meet you, Mamoto-san." Yuki greeted as Momiji introduced everyone. "Hey," Kyo had waved unconcerned. "Hello Anju-kun, I hope we'll be good friends!" that had been Tohru, someone even Anju could recognize as easy to get along with. "You're so cute!" Shigure-san, the owner of the house she was to stay at, was physically and verbally assaulted for his comment.

"Come on, Anju-kun! It's wet out here." Momiji said with a big smile as he skipped toward the ancient looking house. Did it even have electricity? She wondered. Anju slipped her hands into her coat pockets and followed Momiji to the front porch for safety from the elements. On top of forcing five people into three seats, all of them had been sporting thick winter coats against any unexpected weather. Anju swore to never pile into a car like that again. That had been as close to hell as she was going to allow. In response, a large raindrop splattered on her nose stinging her eye.

Anju shuffled across the grass wiping her boots clean before ascending the steps. So far, she didn't like Japan too much. Cursed people lurked behind every corner, dreadful weather loomed over her head, and there was mud. No girl in her right mind enjoyed mud. Especially the dirty kind of mud.

"Heh, heh. That was fun!" Tohru said awkwardly as tension grew between Yuki and Kyo. A girl like Tohru might pretend she enjoyed that, but there was no way it was true. In the small time Anju had to observe Tohru it was clear she was that rare kind of person that would do anything to make others happy. She even nominated herself to tackle the challenge of keeping peace between Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun; even Anju (who'd been in their company for an hour) could feel the constant tension and angry waves between the two.

"I can't believe I had to sit by that damn rat for so long!" The orange haired Kyo yelled shaking a fist at Yuki who was calmly making his way out of the mud ignoring Kyo. Anju paused on the second step and watched Kyo and Yuki glare at each other once Kyo made another remark. In the car they had been silent, and now they were getting ready to go at each other's throats, she didn't get it. There were no consistencies with them. In response Yuki stopped his trek out of the mud and turned back toward Kyo, crossing his arms in defiance to his words.

"Baka neko," Yuki said executing his insult and turning away from Kyo and walking into the house. Yuki acted like Kyo yelling at him and calling him a rodent was a daily happening. He continued an air of indifference all the way to the steps where Anju stood watching them confused. Yuki nodded to Anju planning to greet her in some way, or invite her into her new home before Kyo interrupted.

"Say that to my face you bastard rat!" Kyo shouted, rushing out of the mud. A display of arcing mud followed Kyo to the steps where Anju still stood. Anju sighed, accepting Yuki's non-verbal words that the name-calling and yelling were routine after all.

"It's safe to assume Yuki-san is the Rat and Kyo-san is that fated Cat, ne?" Anju asked Momiji with a tentative smile. For some reason she didn't feel quiet right smiling after Yuki and Kyo's display. Momiji dispersed the feeling quickly as he agreed her assumption was correct with a blinding smile.

"How'd you guess?" He pulled her inside by her hand before Tohru had even made it through the mud yet. Tohru's eyebrows were furrowed as she worriedly went in after the fighting boys. Muddy footprints littered the front porch into Shigure-san's home. He sighed. Echoed from inside, Yuki and Kyo continued calling each other names, 'dirty rat' and 'stupid cat' and all the like. "Oh yeah." Momiji rubbed the back of his neck. "It's that obvious, huh?

"Say, Anju-kun!" Momiji said changing the subject and stopping to turn and look at Anju closely. He leaned in close breaking her personal space and stared hard into her eyes. Nani? Hatori-san and Shigure-san had closed the door removing their muddy shoes with everyone else's and joined Anju and Momiji in the sitting room. "You have the same color eyes as Ayame-san!" He yelled surprised and leaned closer toward her for a better look. Anju tried to lean that perfect distance that didn't say you were awkward with someone in your face rather just surprised. It didn't quiet work, she almost lost her balance.

"Nani? Ayame-san?" Anju asked confused as she sat down with the three remaining Sohma's at a small table. With the cold weather and the just starting winter in Japan a heater was under the table with a thick skirt of blanket to hold in the heat around the edge of the table. Shigure-san bent under the table and turned the heater on to everyone's relief. The whole house had been left alone during the storm and it felt cold and empty. But a few yells and thumps of fighting from Yuki and Kyo warmed the place up a bit. Weirdly enough.

"It seems you do," Hatori-san agreed. Anju glared at him and he gave her that blank look that somehow relayed an amused feeling; they weren't answering her. Who was this Ayame-san?

"Hmm, really?" Shigure-san asked leaning over the table to get a closer look for himself. Hatori-san promptly pulled Shigure-san back to their side of the table looking annoyed. Anju continued to glare at Hatori-san un-amused. Through her squinted eyes and interfering bangs Shigure-san had troubles finding the resemblance, and especially from _all the way_ across the table. "I can't see!" But he found it when she glanced at him. "Well, they are. But that's definitely not a look you would get from Aya-chan." Shigure-san commented. "But still cute! Anju you're so cute!"

"Hey, Anju-kun?" Momiji asked drawing attention away from Hatori speaking lowly to Shigure-san (who didn't look happy); she wanted to know who Ayame-san was, but Momiji was changing the subject. "If you're cursed like us, then do you change into an animal too?" He asked curiously. Anju looked away from Hatori-san long enough to see Momiji was serious.

"Mm-hmm." She nodded, "Of course." That was the nature of the curse: to turn into an animal after a "huggle" from the opposite sex. She'd hate to discover another bane curse that had been cast onto human kind.

"Really!" Momiji asked happily. Momiji was a really androgynous boy Anju thought as he smiled happily toward her. Even his ears were pierced and his coat and shirt were a bit flowing like a dress. Whatever, she shrugged. It suited him in an odd way. Oh yeah, they were talking.

"You do?"

Anju turned to see that Tohru and the fighting boys had returned. Kyo had asked the question. Anju also could tell that whatever the two had fought over Yuki had won. He still looked poised and untouchable whereas Kyo looked like he was trying to overcome the anger of loosing to Yuki. Anju rightfully guessed that Kyo lost to Yuki a lot.

"What animal?" Momiji and Tohru asked at the same time. Anju fell back onto her palms in surprise as Tohru and Momiji broke into her personal space again. "Which one?" they persisted. Anju mildly wonder if all of the citizens of Japan were like these two. Though Momiji had already decided they were friends and Tohru had offered her friendship they were already bugging her for details of her life she wasn't even comfortable thinking about to herself. In pure Anju fashion she fell back onto her safest defense: sarcasm.

"A porcupine." Anju answered straight-faced. She had hid behind sarcasm enough to rule out the sarcastic tone and just straight out say whatever. Though she realized she had been a bit too straight faced because behind the two riding in her grill Kyo and Yuki looked unconvinced as they sweat dropped. Anju glanced to Hatori-san and he looked tired with her believable sarcasm with a hand to his forehead and is eyes closed. He had heard too much of it over the time that he had known Anju.

"Really? A porcupine?" Shigure-san asked leaning over the table again. Hatori-san sighed with exasperation for how could Shigure have believed her too? Anju laughed a bit uncomfortably trying to scoot back from the eager faces. She had been joking.

"How cute!" Tohru commented looking up as she imagined Anju turning into a porcupine. Anju let out another uncomfortable laugh; Tohru had believed her too. Why were they so gullible?

"She wasn't serious, Honda-san." Yuki broke Tohru's daydream and she frowned. But Yuki was there to clear the air Anju guessed. Anju glanced at Yuki before Tohru questioned her further.

"You weren't?" Tohru asked. Tohru acted as though no one had ever told her a lie. Sarcastic or not Anju had lied. Anju realized Tohru always expected the best in people, and she should have felt flattered but instead felt a little bad at deceiving the girl so easily.

"Anju-kun's just keeping it a secret, right?" Momiji asked loudly with another bright smile. Everything seemed fun and happy though his eyes, Anju thought. But she mentally sighed with relief from his question. If he had intended it or not Momiji had soothed her bad feelings over and she felt a bit better. She guessed she really did want to keep her cursed animal a secret. The story that went with it was a real pain to explain.

"All the more exciting it'll be when I mess up and some guy hugs me, ne?" Anju asked back to Momiji with a smile. She found she liked him even more after he had so easily made her feel better. "Now, who's Ayame-san?" She added curiously. Anju watched Yuki suddenly glare at nothing as she said the name and Kyo seemed to get angry at a memory. She tilted her head. That had perked her curiosity.

"Ayame-san?" Tohru asked, "That's Yuki-kun's older brother." She said happily. "He's in the zodiac too." Anju thought back to when she had first entered Akito's self-important chair room. If Ayame was part of the zodiac then he must have passed her on his way out of that sitting room. She remembered seeing Kyo, Shigure-san, and a tired Yuki pass her out of the room. And Momiji had curiously watched her on his way out. But someone with the same color eyes as her? She just couldn't remember. It had been too dark to see such details.

"Say Anju-chan?" Shigure-san asked suddenly. "What did you talk to Akito about?"

"And why did we all have to sit in a big circle so he could stand in the middle and call on some spirit?" Kyo pondered.

"That's a secret too!" Momiji said to Kyo as if to humorously ridicule him. "But he was calling a fox to our circle," he said to Anju. "And then you showed up, right? Gasp! _You're_ the kitsune aren't you?" He asked curiously. His face had changed half way though as he came to the realization. A big grin came to his face. He'd figured it out. Anju frowned looking to Hatori-san for help. He gave her a stern look back; these were her questions to answer if she wished to or not. She frowned fumbling over her own thoughts.

A bit embarrassed, Anju looked around the room for everyone's reactions to Momiji's realization. She didn't think she could take it if she was rejected in her new home already. Hatori-san sighed watching her hesitation to say anything. She may have been confident in some areas, but others were too touchy for her to address easily. Talking about the Kitsune with strangers, who everyone in the room pretty much was to Anju, would be like talking about herself to strangers. Hatori-san knew how much she hated talking about her life as it was a sad subject. But then again so was everyone else's, and his included. Anju just needed to realize that. They were all coming from the same place.

"Yes, I am." She said staring closely at the tabletop. Anju was preparing herself for the worst, but Hatori-san smiled to himself. She definitely wasn't prepared for Tohru. No one had ever been able to prepare for that girl. Get ready Anju, here comes Tohru Honda.

"Really?" Tohru asked wide-eyed. "That's so cute!" She practically squealed. Anju flinched because of her tender ears but still managed to look up surprised at Tohru. In his own way, everyone smiled at Anju. All of them had met Tohru and had been shocked at how accepting she was; it was just Anju's turn to be blown away by Tohru Honda and how wonderful a person she was. "Oh I can't wait to see what you look like; too bad all of the boys here are cursed too." She pondered placing a finger to her chin in thought. "Awe!" She complained seeming to come to a realization. "I don't know any boy that's not cursed but knows about the curse." She sighed feeling she had to be apologetic toward Anju. "Oh! Gomen, did I say something wrong?" She asked suddenly. "I didn't know I offended you!" Tohru clapped her hands together and bowed her head in sorry. "Forgive me!"

Tohru's question was excusable after all Anju looked brain dead with shock. Tohru might have been the last person in the room she would have expected to react so well. Being as Tohru was the only non-cursed person present. And then Tohru felt she had to apologize for anything she did that might offend anyone in the entire world.

"No," Anju said clearing her thoughts and rejoining the land of the living. "You don't have to apologize, Tohru-kun." Tohru looked up smiling brightly. Anju had called her Tohru-_kun_. That meant they were really friends. "You just surprised me. Anyone else that knew about the Kitsune would just sneer at me and tell their children to stay away from the monster." Anju confessed looking down at her hands. "Even my father refused to touch me. It was bad enough he had to support me." In truth, Momiji had been the first person to touch her in months, let alone _hug_ her.

"We wouldn't do that." Anju looked up surprised at Yuki. She hadn't expected him to be the one to break the silence; maybe Momiji, but definitely not him. All of these people were just unpredictable. He looked down at her sitting under the heater with a sincere smile. She looked back with big eyes as if she needed something from him. He just continued to smile because he recognized that look. He'd worn it himself for most of his childhood.

_Please **review**! And I'd like to hear any suggestions you have--they give me inspiration for new chapters._

_-BS_


	3. Chapter 3

_So no one reviewed... You guys sucks!

* * *

_

Penniless 

It was Monday morning or perhaps afternoon. Anju wasn't coherent enough to figure that out quite yet. She only knew she was tired and she'd been sleeping for a long time. The ache in her shoulder said so. She had fallen asleep on her side and her shoulder was starting to protest the ill treatment. Anju remembered Momiji and Hatori-san leaving last night so Momiji could get some sleep for school the next day. She also remembered breaching conciseness as Tohru, Shigure-san and Kyo woke up at some ungodly hour to start the day. She had drifted back into sleep before they had left for school. Perhaps Anju shouldn't have been so surprised when she fell down with a fever half way through her tour of the house. Walking through a monsoon and getting drenched to her marrow could do that. Tohru-kun had instantly freaked out calling everyone to Anju's aid. After explaining that she was fine, and just needed some sleep, Tohru-kun had proceeded to tend to her anyway. It had been embarrassing if anything.

Anju's new room was set across the hall from Tohru-kun's and faced the front of the house. Her room had been the last remaining guest bedroom before she swooped in and claimed it. Though it'd been dark when she was shown the room and Anju had been zombified over by her fever she had smiled happily with her new accommodations. A large window took up most of one wall and was lightly curtained to ward off the sun in the event of a bright morning. Although, contrary to what Anju had already decided: it always rained in Japan and she was never going to see the sun again. A wide traditional futon bed was laid in one corner of her new room and a short wooden dresser sat across from it. The room looked empty and unused, but Anju was happy to have it all the same. She had promptly passed out in her new bed without another word to Tohru-kun. Fevers could do that.

As Anju continued to wake up she could hear a light drizzle outside her window. It was raining again. The sound supported her theory that it always rained in Japan. The room was much brighter then it had been last night, but still mild and subdued compared to what she had left at her old home. Under her covers she felt drowsy and warm, but outside of them she knew a chill had set over her room waiting to freeze her through. Anju frowned closing her eyes again. Freezing through didn't sound too tempting over warm and drowsy. But the day was waiting, and probably everyone else in the house was wondering if she had lived through the night. She took the chance and tiredly sat up and scooted out of the warm tempting covers.

Beside her normal tiredness of just waking up she felt fine. The full night of sleep had chased her fever away and she felt good for it. She grinned against the cold with her good luck, to get over her fever so fast was phenomenal. Tohru-kun had been the first person to care for Anju over a simple fever. She had always just gotten through her times of illness by herself. While Anju thought of it she also realized she had tended herself through injuries too. She was forbidden to see a regular doctor by her family--who knew what would turn up in tests or what would happen if something unusual was found. And, the gods forbid, what if Anju transformed in the middle of the doctor's office?

She yawned and stood looking over her new room. It was a bit dusty, but that was easily set aside in her mind. Dusting could be fixed. As Anju pulled her fingers through her long hair to release the tangles she peered through the sheer curtains to look outside. Even from her height up on the second floor Anju noticed how much water from the storm had disappeared over night. Despite the rain at the moment she could see the mud had hardened up and was just damp dirt again. She guessed it was good news for Tohru-kun. Walking to school through mud didn't sound too pleasing. Anju recognized the space Hatori-san had parked his car last night before she turned back to her room to access her situation.

Despite the obvious age of the house the floors didn't creak under her weight. And as she started to wonder about the time Anju noticed that she didn't have anything on her or in the room to tell her what time it was. She had no clock, no clothes, and no one that wanted her. She sighed. Just by looking out the window and coupled with a feeling she had she could guess it was late in the day. Given the chance to Anju would happily sleep the entire day away. But she was already up. It was time to face the day and the people whom she had been forced upon.

Anju scooped up her thin jacket to pull over the clothes she had worn yesterday and through the night on her way to the door as the chill over the room finally got to her. When she zipped the jacket over her old band shirt she thought of her limited clothes situation again. Her family had been so hasty to drop her on the Sohma family that they hadn't given her time to pack anything. At the moment Anju was still too tired to care about it much, but she was dirt poor and living in one set of clothes.

"Well, good morning Anju-kun." Shigure-san greeted her brightly. He didn't seem to be burdened by her presence, but it could have just been politeness too. He was sitting at the table with his legs under the table's skirt. The promise of heat at the table instantly pulled Anju farther into the room. "Sleeping in a bit late aren't you?" he asked as she scooted up to the table on the side parallel to Shigure-san. She tilted her head and smiled apologetic.

"It was the first time I had a night to properly sleep since landing in Japan," Anju answered after yawning. "I'm guessing I overdid it though. What time is it?" She inquired, fingering through the other sections of newspaper Shigure-san had left on the tabletop. She started sifting for something interesting as Shigure-san thought. She chose not to mention her fever. She had gotten over it already and didn't find it notable enough to bring up for her sleeping in. Besides, Shigure-san had been there when Tohru made such a fuss over her, he knew already.

"Tohru and the boys are due home pretty soon." Shigure-san said instead of telling her the exact hour. Anju guessed around two o'clock then. She just shrugged and chose the weather section to read; she sighed, rain was forecasted for the rest of her life. "Oh," Shigure-san said suddenly dropping his paper again, "Tohru left some soup out for you in the kitchen for when you woke up. I heated it up when I heard you get up earlier." He said smiling before hiding behind his newspaper again. That had been nice of him. Anju couldn't help but notice the personality change in Shigure-san. Maybe his act yesterday was only to bother his family.

_Food?_ Anju's ears had perked at the mention of food, and it was for her no less. Her stomach had started chewing on it's self ever since she decided waking up might be a good idea. Shigure-san smiled behind his paper as Anju failed to be mindful of how much noise she made as she scrambled to the kitchen. Anju was indulgently sipping her soup while she leaned against the counter in the kitchen when Tohru, Kyo and Yuki returned home. She heard Tohru ask about her to Shigure-san before Tohru appeared at the door to the kitchen brightly greeting her with a 'Good afternoon!'

"You found my soup." Tohru commented. Tohru smiled at Anju as the blond failed to answer her; Anju was busy finishing off the small bowl's contents. Tohru quickly noticed that Anju was still in the same clothes: a pair of skinny jeans and a zipped up soft-cloth jacket. "Oh!" Tohru gasped as she realized why Anju was still in the same clothes. "You don't have anymore clothes; do you, Anju-chan." Tohru frowned. Tohru didn't remember any luggage coming with Anju before. Anju guessed Tohru would never be happy if she wasn't concerned with everyone else. She was too nice to let others go on without any help she could provide.

"Nope," Anju said turning to the sink with her bowl. "Just these." She turned on the water in the sink and started rinsing out her bowl as Yuki leaned into the kitchen holding back the short curtain hanging in the door jam from his hair. Anju smiled in greeting toward Yuki as Tohru still looked worried about Anju's situation. She wasn't one to think too much on her problems. When she needed different clothes she would start brainstorming, but for now she was content cleaning her dish.

"How are you feeling, Mamoto-san?" Yuki asked. Anju turned away from the semi-clean bowl and finally noticed the school uniforms before choosing something to answer Yuki with. He looked a little tired like something had happened to him during school that'd taken a lot out of him. He looked like he needed some normalcy to cheer him up. Anju had a fleeting thought of how a strange girl moving into his home might add even more grief to him.

"Much better thanks to Tohru-kun." Anju smiled to Tohru accordingly before searching out a towel to dry her hands. She figured she should do better to find a comfortable groove with her new "family" soon; she didn't like the idea of causing people unnecessary trouble. And Anju decided to ignore Yuki calling her Mamoto-san; she rather hated that name suddenly, but she would put up with it as long as she could. The family associated with it hated her after all. "She just can't take no as an answer, ne?" Anju pointed out. Yuki and Tohru watched Anju frown at the kitchen. She couldn't find a towel. Tohru blushed in response to Anju's words as she held out a towel to her. "Arigatou, Tohru-kun." She mumbled. So much for doing something on her own.

"Oh Anju-kun!" Shigure-san yelled from the other room.

"Oi! What're you yelling in my ear for?" Kyo yelled angrily in the other room. Yuki sighed seeming to be used to outbursts from Kyo and Tohru just frowned.

"Hai, Shigure-san?" Anju decided to ignore the underlying note of familiarity between everyone. It only reminded her how long it would take for her and everyone else to get used to her staying in the house with them. Maybe one day she would end up sighing as Kyo yelled about something not worth yelling about, or maybe frown when Tohru-kun apologized too many times for something that wasn't her fault. Anju walked past Yuki through the doorway and plopped down at the table again in front of her abandoned section of newspaper. The forecasted cartooned rain drops made her immediately frown.

"Hatori-san called me earlier asking for you, but you were asleep. But I just remembered the message he asked me to write for you." Anju blinked while the others saw it fit to groan. Shigure-san just smiled seeing nothing wrong with his unknowing procrastination and pulled a folded paper from his sleeve to hand to her. Would she be groaning with them someday too?

Anju curiously leaned over the paper as she unfolded it. The message from Hatori-san had caused her to forget Shigure-san's own forgetful nature which had probably been his plan in the first place. Kyo leaned behind her nosily but turned away back to his school papers when Anju struck him with a particular look.

"What does it say?" Yuki asked curiously. Yuki didn't seem to have a problem with being nosy. He and Tohru had joined her into the room again. Anju frowned down at the note. What might Hatori-san have to say to her? Anju shifted under the stares as she wasn't used to being put on the spot. Even Shigure-san stared at her when everyone knew very well that he was the one that received the message. He already knew what she would say.

"Hatori-san's going to pick me up at three to go take my Entrance Exams for Kaibara High School." Anju read. 'Congratulations!' Shigure-san cheered in the background. She furrowed her eyebrows with confusion. Anju felt that she looked pretty bad after sleeping and walking through a hurricane in her clothes. She'd just gotten over a fever and now she was expected to go take a ton of tests? She sighed dropping the paper. The time to worry over her lack of clothes presented itself sooner then she would have liked. This was turning out to be the most uncomfortable week she had ever had in her life.

"That's in ten minutes!" Tohru-kun yelled surprised, "Oh no! You don't even have time to study or change or get something better to eat. Because you always need to have something good to eat before a test, and…and." As Tohru-kun bordered another freaking out episode Anju put on a brave face and smiled brightly toward Tohru hoping she would calm down before she grew an aneurism. Anju knew Tohru-kun was a nice person. It was very obvious. But she didn't feel right making her worry over her.

"Don't worry Tohru-kun. I don't need to study, I don't have anything else to change into," Anju pointed out. "And you make good soup; it's just what I needed. I'll do fine." Though she did wish she had brushed her hair with something more suitable than her fingers. Anju couldn't remember ever having troubles with tests because she didn't grow anxious, her mind didn't blank out, and she had never worried about not passing. She was a natural test taker, no problem. But she did have a problem presenting herself in dirty clothes and stringy hair to the people that would decide if she could enter their school or not. "Ah," Anju started feeling sheepish as she scratched the back of her head and looked away from Tohru-kun. Tohru was her best bet, Anju was going to have to bother the girl with something else after all "You wouldn't mind lending me something to wear though, ne Tohru-kun?" Tohru-kun was quick to disperse her uncomfortable request.

"Of course!" Tohru-kun said she was happy she could help. In fact, Tohru acted like she should have thought about giving Anju some clothes before Anju had to ask. Tohru was a funny girl. "Come on, we can pick something out." And then Tohru-kun proceeded to drag Anju up the stairs and out of sight.

"It's a shame you don't own any pants Tohru-kun." Anju sighed looking down at herself for the fifth time. Her dark blond hair had been tied back into a long ponytail leaving her bangs to fall into her honey-gold eyes. "A real big shame." She added once she saw her bare legs. Didn't Tohru-kun know it was raining outside and it was almost winter? Tohru-kun just laughed a bit nervously from her spot on the floor of her bedroom. There wasn't much else Tohru could offer Anju, plus Tohru had planned on loosing the clothes Anju was wearing in the back of her closet because they didn't fit her anymore.

"Well, the only pants I own I wear for work and they're not a good impression on anyone." Tohru said laughing again. "Besides Anju-kun, the school uniforms are skirts. You'll have to wear one for school everyday." Tohru-kun pointed out. Anju slouched in defeat. That was true, Anju had seen Tohru's uniform—Tohru was _still_ wearing it actually.

"I thought I could go another day with pants," She commented. Anju looked down at herself one more time before taking the stockings Tohru-kun was holding out to her. Anju slouched to the floor and began pulling the long socks up her legs with her head bowed. She had lost.

Tohru-kun had dressed Anju in a dark green skirt with matching stockings that almost met the short hem of her skirt and a simple light green shirt and white sweater. Tohru-kun thought Anju looked adorable, and she didn't understand the other girl's dark sulking over the matter. Anju returned to her feet and glanced down at herself for the seventh time, Tohru sighed. "You look so cute, Anju-kun!" Tohru-kun cried with sparkles in her eyes.

"Thanks, Tohru-kun." Anju replied depressed. It was a nice compliment but while she was still in a skirt it was lost on her. "Hatori-san's already here. Guess I should go take those tests. It was really nice of you to let me borrow your clothes like this Tohru-kun; I'll make it up to you somehow."

"Oh, you don't have to, Anju-kun!" Tohru said back. Tohru-kun smiled brightly deciding she should get up too. Tohru felt more nervous for Anju then Anju felt at all. She didn't understand how she could be so calm--still sulking over the skirt--but calm overall.

"I want to." Anju smiled prettily and Tohru swooned over her.

"I think I'm going to have to just give you those clothes, Anju-kun. I can't ever wear them again; I won't be able to live up to them after seeing you wear them." Tohru-kun said honestly.

"I can't take your clothes, Tohru-kun." Anju looked up suddenly with shock. "No, I can't, I'll buy more. Tohru-kun, these are yours."

"Take them as a 'Welcome to the House' gift. I'm sorry I couldn't get you something better, you just arrived so suddenly and…" Tohru-kun said smiling with a blush. She suddenly dropped her head and stared at the floor where her feet fidgeted. "Besides, they don't fit anymore." She confessed. She felt embarrassed to admit it.

"Nani?" Anju asked tilting her head. She hadn't quite heard what Tohru-kun had said.

"The skirt's too small and the shirt was too tight; they're yours now. They fit you so well." Tohru-kun added still starring at the floor. She felt hot as she admitted that the clothes didn't fit anymore. Anju's eyes widened as she noticed Tohru's discomfort. It was nothing to be embarrassed over, clothes shrink in the wash and people grow, it was normal.

"Well, Hatori-san's waiting, ne?" Anju pointed out taking a step toward the door. She didn't feel comfortable being near Tohru-kun when she was distressed. Nor was she experience in comforting people in distress. "Thank you so much, Tohru-kun. I _am_ going to pay you back, you just wait." She said brightly hoping to cheer Tohru up. She could always give comforting a try though. Anju sighed with relief when Tohru-kun smiled back. "Let's go," she prompted and then they left for the stairs. That was when Anju remembered she was in a skirt. She dropped her head and sulked again, even more people were going to see her in a skirt, how did Tohru-kun do it everyday?

"Let's go Hatori-san; I want to get this over with." Anju said before anyone else could make a comment, she still hadn't lifted her head from sulking yet. All she could see were the ends of her blond bangs and her socked feet.

"You look so cute Anju-kun!" Shigure-san praised suddenly and Anju looked up, shocked. Kyo was nowhere in sight (his orange head was missing); he must have left off to somewhere else. Shigure-san smiled to her as he ignored the glares from Yuki and Hatori-san. "So cute!" he squealed.

"Ano, thank you, Shigure-san." Anju said slowly.

"Amazing no one has locked you away yet," Yuki commented before looking at Anju. "You look very nice, Mamoto-san." He said sincerely. Anju nodded to him and smiled her thanks a bit shyly. She wasn't used to accepting compliments about her appearance.

"There really is nothing wrong with a skirt, Anju-kun!" Tohru prompted from behind her, she was trying to be helpful, to cheer her up. But Tohru had said the fated word: skirt. Anju frowned.

"I know, Tohru-kun," Anju answered for her benefit. "I guess I just don't like the fact that a little breeze can expose my underwear to the public." The room sweat dropped. "Can we go Hatori-san?" Anju asked before everyone had time to recover. She really wanted to get everything over with.

"Hai," Hatori-san answered as he rose from his seat at the table. It seemed to Anju that everyone ended up at that table just sitting at some point in the day. She shrugged taking Hatori-san's lead for the door. When she thought about it she always ended up somewhere around that table too. Weird.

"Good luck, Anju-kun!" Shigure-san called. Tohru and Yuki echoed similar responses before Anju disappeared out the door in her boots and coat off to take some tests. The process really wasn't anything close to what Tohru-kun had worried over. Everything went smoothly. The school had been ready for Anju, and Hatori-san had been a good influence, though it had been awkward when the women testing Anju asked if Hatori-san was her father.

In the car ride home Anju looked down at her new uniform folded in her lap and wrapped in plastic. She blanched at the second skirt that had been given to her that day. The woman testing her had been surprised; Anju had received a near perfect score, but math had gotten her again. So much for studying, ne? Anju thought when she smiled at the woman.

"I'm going to need a job Hatori-san." Anju mumbled staring out the window at the passing city. "The tuition is too much for me, and I need clothes and an alarm clock…" she sighed overwhelmed. It wasn't like her to worry like this. She guessed Japan had been presented to her as a second chance; maybe worrying a little about her future wouldn't hurt too much, and maybe even do her some good.

"I could pay it," Hatori-san said looking out the rear view mirror for other cars. Anju turned her head from the window slowly and glared at him. He couldn't help but smile for her benefit. Of course he couldn't help but offer no matter that he knew exactly what she would say to him.

"I won't let you do that." Anju said firmly. "You've done too much for me as it is. I can't even begin to pay you back for everything. Don't add my schooling too." She said turning back to the window. "I just need a job, I'll manage." Anju hoped she sounded convincing because as it stood she could see herself living in her school uniform and gathering lost change from the streets for her tuition. She frowned unhappily. Anju heard Hatori-san sigh as he made another turn through the city; they'd be at Shigure-san's house very soon. The drive wasn't long at all. They could have really used a long drive.

"I talked to Akito about your clothes." Hatori-san admitted keeping his eyes on the road. "He said he'd already spoken with your father about it. They were shipped to Shigure's house this morning and should be arriving sometime over the next few days." Anju glanced up at him. She smiled happily; Anju could already imagine all of her lovely pants. Now when she collected change from the streets she wouldn't have to worry about a skirt hem and a little breeze.

"Akito doesn't act the same around me as he does to other people does he?" Anju asked. She couldn't bring herself to look anywhere except out the window. She wasn't sure she wanted to see how Hatori-san reacted to her sudden topic shift. Hatori-san had already taken the car down the unpaved road to Shigure-san's house by that time. Anju knew what she was proposing was a touchy subject.

"No." Hatori-san said simply.

"I don't understand," Anju sighed unhappily. "I've always gotten this feeling that he's not that nice of a person. But then I feel like I'm being mean because he's always been kind and civil toward me, like I'm not being fair to him. I should give him the benefit of the doubt, right?" Hatori-san was silent. They'd arrived home.

_Review this time already._

_-BS_


	4. Chapter 4

_So this chapter is a bit shorter, but you (imaginary?)guys need to review if you want this story to stay up. I might as well abandon it if no one reads it._

* * *

The New Girl

Like the day before Anju woke up enough to realize Tohru-kun and the others were already starting the day. Anju went back to sleep. She had blurrily looked at the clock Shigure-san had given her and figured she didn't have to really get up for another two hours. With that thought, she slipped off into the warm dark world of her dreams again. Those people were crazy for waking up so early.

Anju could swear she had just fallen asleep again, but Tohru-kun was still knocking at the door jam and calling her name. Anju mumbled some incoherent responses to the annoying 'knock, knock' and rolled away from the door. She still had time. She didn't have to wake up yet.

"Anju-kun," Tohru-kun spoke softly into her sliding door. "We have to leave for school soon; even Yuki-kun is up!" Tohru rationalized. Anju sighed heavily and sat up glaring at the glowing door. She wasn't really angry with Tohru, just the fact that she was being forced up. The hall light was on and it illuminated that half of her room leaving a Tohru shaped shadow stretched across the floor.

"I'm up, Tohru-kun." Anju called stripping out of the pajama's Tohru had lent her last night. An enormous yawn racked her body and she couldn't open her eyes completely. "I'll be down in two minutes, promise." Anju's voice was muffled because of the shirt half pulled over her head. Not to mention she was hardly awake at all; it didn't matter that she wasn't lying down anymore; she was just as asleep as ever. Anju had low blood pressure.

"Well," Tohru-kun said actually sounding a bit worried over her. "I'll just wrap up your breakfast so you can eat it on our way to school, okay?" Tohru-kun really had a way with packing as many emotions as she could into a few simple words. She had been worried, sympathetic, and motherly all at once; it was crazy.

"Sounds good." Anju said loudly as she fell on her back to pull on her winter stockings that matched the rest of her uniform. In reality Anju hadn't a clue what Tohru had just said Anju had only yelled a universal response after Tohru had stopped talking. Anju dragged herself to her feet and smacked her skirt straight before heading out of her room intending to visit the bathroom where Tohru-kun's brush was waiting for her. Sleep walking or not Anju wasn't arriving for her first day of school with bed head. Anju washed her face but still couldn't get the ultimately tired look from her face. It was no use, she should have known. No matter what she did Anju wouldn't fully wake up until far later in the morning. Just in time for lunch, she guessed.

A nice bath with real soap had cured the stringy symptoms from her hair last night and she felt refreshed for the first time in a few days. Her hair was actually shining like it was supposed to and laid flat across her back and around her face and into her eyes. Today was going to be a good day she convinced herself as she slugged down the stairs trying not to trip. Coffee had always shortened the time it took for Anju to wake up, but she doubted Shigure-san the tea lover would have coffee in his house. Heck, she doubted all of Japan had coffee. She silently mourned the loss she felt from being separated from her Starbucks before Tohru-kun jumped out of no where in front of her and shoved Anju's (new) school bag into her hands with some breakfast toast.

"Arigatou." Anju yawned, "We ready to go?" She asked from behind her bangs if the fear of exposed panties wasn't still plaguing Anju's mind she would have happily collapsed and fell asleep right there in the hall. But exposed underwear kept her on her feet.

--

"Where do you think she came from?" "She looks kind of stupid." "I don't like her; you can't even see her face." It was too bad for the bushel of girls whispering about their new student because the new student was presently sleeping while sitting up in her chair and was unable to hear their intimidating whispering. And by angling Anju's legs together she had solved her exposed underwear dilemma and was taking the time to get more sleep.

Tohru and her two best friends, Hana and Uo, were standing at the back of the class watching the scene unfold. Tohru frowned as she worried over Anju-kun because the groups of girls from their class were whispering terrible things about Anju-kun, and even more people from other classes were crowding their room door to get a look at her. Tohru clasped her hand tightly with anxiety. Anju hadn't even said a word yet and people were claiming they didn't like her.

"So who's the new student, Tohru-chan?" Uo asked. Uo was a very tall blond girl who would look more at home with a cigarette between her fingers then the pencil she was toying with at the moment. Uo had managed to get her hands on one of the skirts Anju-kun had tried so hard to get for her uniform. Her skirt hovered above the floor and covered her legs from the public.

"Yes," Hana said softly. "I heard you walked to school with her this morning." She added keeping her eyes on Anju. Tohru wondered if the gossiping girls on the other side of the room knew she was asleep. "Is she a Sohma?" Hana asked. Uo and Tohru looked at their friend confused.

"Why would you say that?" Uo inquired. She pushed herself off the wall of their classroom to complete their tighter circle. It sounded to her like they were going to start talking about something no one else needed to know. Uo felt like they were conspiring in their small circle.

"She's not," Tohru answered. "Her family just knows the Sohma's and," Tohru paused looking embarrassed. "She's living with us too." She said quietly. Tohru would hate for the infamous Yuki Fan Club to find out she _and_ Anju lived with their prince. School was hard enough for her. She didn't need death threats to add to her hectic days.

"Oh," Hana said glancing back at Anju as she took in the information. "She has the same electrical waves as Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma, and their cousin Shigure Sohma. I just assumed the feeling had something to do with their family. But I guess not." Tohru laughed nervously. How did Hanajima do that? When her friends' attention turned to her curiously Tohru mentally backed into a corner. Change the subject, she thought. Quick.

"Ah…ano, it's nothing really." They didn't buy her explanation. Change subject, she thought again. "Her name is Anju-kun, and she's really beautiful. That is probably the reason so many girls don't like her already." She added sadly. Poor Anju-kun, she thought. All of those girls were jealous, and that jealousy caused horrible thoughts from them. "She just got here two days ago." Tohru explained to her friends.

"I see." Hana said quietly. "Yuki-kun is here." She added. No long after Hana said so the Yuki Fan Club broke out in a cheer for him, and it woke Anju up.

Anju jumped a little in her seat as an annoying high-pitched cheer filled the classroom. She yawned and looked for the source of the loud noises; she regretted it later. Anju had never seen something so disturbing in her life. But as she turned away from the impossibly disfigured girls, she caught the many looks she was getting from across the room and flooding into the classroom door. Why were they glaring at her? Anju just shrugged though, she was too tired to deal with glaring girls.

"Ohayou, Mamoto-san."

Anju turned to her right and watched Yuki take his seat next to her. "Oh," she yawned again. "Hey, Yuki-san," she said with a subdued sleep-filled voice. He took the time to smile at her as he started taking his things out of his backpack for class. Anju felt a prickling at her neck as soon as Yuki smiled. She turned around in her seat, letting her stocking-clad knees block the aisle between her and Yuki. She glanced toward the back of the class searching for the source of her discomfort. Anju found it very easily. "You're getting me in trouble with those crazy girls." Anju said slowly still staring blankly at the group that had woken her up. They were glaring death and despair her way with a dark vengeance. Yuki turned and they were suddenly all smiles for him. "That's really creepy." Anju said turning back around in her seat and dropping her head into her arms for more sleep. "And it takes forever for this class to start." Her voice was muffled by her desk and arms.

The teacher arrived soon after Anju complained.

Anju yawned for the last time just as lunch started. She fully awoke to realize she hadn't packed anything for lunch. She stifled a yelp when three desks simultaneously pushed closer to hers and the desks boxed her into her seat with no escape. She sighed loudly with relief when Tohru-kun turned out to be the person taking the desk in front of her. But two girls she didn't recognize had situated themselves on either side of her.

"Hi Tohru-kun," Anju greeted brightly, "Who're…" Anju looked at both of the girls cluelessly and motioned to them. One was a pretty thuggish girl that was obviously taller then Anju herself and –jealously—Anju noticed the super long skirt she wore. Her hair was a much lighter blond then her own and fell into her face and covered half. The second girl was pretty in a very subtle gothic way. She had long black hair braided and hanging over on shoulder, dark eyes and Anju couldn't help but notice she had a very creepy feeling about her. This second girl had Anju's second choice of uniform. She frowned wondering why she couldn't have had a longer skirt too.

"These are my best friends," Tohru introduced happily. She just hoped her friends liked Anju-kun. "This is Uo-chan and Hana-chan." Tohru said, "Uo-chan, Hana-chan, this is Anju-kun." Tohru finished smiling. A chorus of 'hello's' and 'nice to meet you's' followed Tohru's introductions.

"So, Tohru-chan tells us you're living with those boys too now." Uo said dropping her lunch on the surface of the desk she had hijacked. "I don't know, but it kind of makes me feel better to know there's another girl in that house." She added as she unwrapped her lunch. Hana said something in agreement with Uo before Anju's stomach protested the lack of lunch on her desktop. Tohru-kun laughed in response but immediately broke out in apologies. Anju was quick to stop her.

"Anju-kun, I made you a lunch too." Tohru explained after she had stopped apologizing. "It's in your bag."

"No way," Anju mumbled to herself as she leaned down for the bag. "How do you do that Tohru-kun?" Anju asked opening her bag in her lap and digging for the lunch Tohru said was in there. "You do so much at that house, and then make a lunch for me too." Anju pointed out as she finally located the lunch. "Now I feel kind of guilty." Anju added frowning at the lunch she had placed in front of her. Tohru did so much for everyone, Anju felt badly for becoming another one of those persons to take care of.

"Don't worry, Anju-kun." Tohru said kindly. "I like to help; it made me happy to fix you a lunch today."

Anju sighed. "No offense, Tohru-kun. But you sound like a brainwashed slave or something." Tohru sweat dropped when Uo and Hana nodded their heads in agreement.

"It looks like you have admirers already, Anju-kun." Hana interrupted. Uo, Tohru and Anju followed Hana's eyes to where she was looking and saw the door to their classroom bursting with male students. "Their waves are very hectic." As soon as Anju turned to see, they erupted with greetings for her and waved energetically with charming smiles and yet they were still not brave enough to enter the classroom. Beyond the door jam must have been forbidden territory or something, Anju thought. Anju smiled nervously toward them and slowly turned back to her unopened lunch. How embarrassing.

"If boys weren't so shy, I'd say they had already started an Anju fan club." Uo said after she chewed through a portion of her lunch. Anju slouched in her seat frowning. Anju didn't think she could deal with a Fan Club like Yuki-san had, but it wouldn't be a first for Anju. "What?" Uo asked turning to her. Tohru and Hana had turned toward her too. "Tohru-chan didn't make a bad lunch, did she?"

"No, of course not. It's impossible for Tohru-kun to make bad food." Anju assured Tohru. "But…this always happens," Anju said quietly nodding her head toward the full threshold. In response Uo laughed loudly.

"You're complaining because most of the boys in our school are waiting outside that door for a peek at you?" Uo said laughing again. "I would find it annoying, but it's flattering, too, if you think about it."

"It does make me look a bit egotistical and selfish, ne?" Anju asked with a small smile. "It just makes getting out of school without being touched very hard." She said. Tohru instantly understood after she said that, but Uo and Hana didn't follow. Tohru knew Anju's secret about her foxy form, and if one of those boys accidentally hugged her in anyway: 'Poof' Anju wouldn't look too human anymore. But before Uo or Hana could question further, Momiji saved Anju.

"Anju-chan!" He yelled happily. The four of them turned toward the door again to see Momiji drag a much taller boy into the classroom with him. "I came to eat lunch with you!" Momiji announced with an ever-present smile. Anju smiled back happy to see him.

"Hey, Momiji-kun." She greeted. Anju wanted to stand, but she was boxed into her seat. She glanced curiously at the boy Momiji had brought with him. If he hadn't been wearing their school uniform, Anju might have guessed he was in college already. He had a calm, handsome, and stoic face with a white mop of hair over a bit of black. Anju had the suspicion that he didn't even dye his hair, it just grew that way. He glanced down at her and their eyes momentarily met before Momiji grabbed everyone's attention again. Anju had lost her chance to introduce herself. Momiji seemed to be good at grasping everyone's attention. The boy with Momiji was wearing several earrings and other punk-like apparel that made Anju ponder his relation with Momiji even more.

"Awe!" Momiji complained noticing the seats around Anju. "There's no room for Haru-kun and me." He said. "Oh! Anju-kun, this is Hatsuharu-kun. He's a Sohma too!" Oh, Anju thought, he was literally a relation. With the knowledge that he was a Sohma, she looked at him a bit more closely. Yep, she recognized him. He had been in the room with Akito when she had first arrived. He was part of the zodiac. Anju and Haru exchanged very brief pleasantries—his only a friendly nod her way. It seemed to Anju that he didn't speak as much as Momiji. Though Anju knew of very few that were even capable of out speaking the boy.

"We can make room." Tohru interjected after she had greeted Momiji and Haru as well. Tohru stood and scooted her hijacked desk back to make more room with Uo and Hana following suit. Soon Momiji and Haru were seated with them; Momiji was sitting next to Anju like he wanted to and a lollypop had appeared in his mouth.

"How'd you find me?" Anju asked finally digging into her lunch. Tohru-kun really was a good cook. Anju had been just guessing earlier but now she could confidently vouch for her.

"It was easy." Momiji said pulling his own lunch out of nowhere. "We heard these guys in our class talking about a really pretty new student up here. I told Haru-kun that it must have been you—because I wanted Haru-kun to meet you! —So we followed them and there was that huge crowd at the door and it was really hard to get through all of them. Haru said he didn't want to bother with the crowd but I pulled him through anyway. And we found you!" He ended smiling up at Anju. "Isn't this great? All of us go to the same school. Where's Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun?" He asked looking around the class.

"Kyo is trying to beat Yuki again." Haru spoke almost monotonously. "They're outside." Anju looked to the window curiously. She calculated the probability that they would be fighting underneath their classroom window against her common knowledge that said people don't fight at school out in the open. In the end she had slipped out of her seat and was curiously looking down the two floors to the ground below. She could hear Tohru gasp and rant about fighting at school could get them into so much trouble, and Yuki was their student body president!

"Who would have thought," she said quietly to no one in particular.

"Are they really down there, Anju-kun!" Momiji asked loudly bounding over toward her at the window. Anju didn't quite realize it before, but as she watched Momiji untangle himself from their group around her desk she couldn't help but ask.

"Momiji-kun?" She questioned glancing down at him again.

"Hai?" he answered back looking up at her brightly and giving her his full attention despite the extremely interesting one-sided fight out the window. He had even removed his lollypop.

"Are you wearing the girl's uniform?" She asked baffled. Momiji didn't even hesitate with his answer.

"Yep!"

"Doesn't it look good on him?" Anju stepped back alarmed and discovered that it had been Haru who had spoken. He was way taller than her and she had to look up at him to meet his gray eyes. She hadn't even realized he had joined them at the window. Momiji smiled happily up at her still. She instinctively smiled back. Momiji sure had an effect on her.

"He looks absolutely adorable." Momiji practically glowed from her compliment. "Demo…," Anju said furrowing her eyebrows, though no one could see them hidden under her bangs, her eyes were barely visible. Hatsuharu had narrowed his own eyes expecting something mean to flow from Anju's mouth. His subtle glare only confused Anju, though. Perhaps he was just used to protecting Momiji from the more ignorant portion of the population. Momiji _was_ an eccentric boy. "How come you get shorts? I want shorts." She said frowning. Momiji laughed telling her to watch Yuki kick Kyo's butt. Anju obediently complied but still made a mental note of his shorts. The day she didn't have to wear a skirt to school but still stayed inside the schools dress code was going be a very happy day for Anju. She couldn't wait.

_REVIEW!_

_-BS_


	5. Chapter 5

_One is better than noneI suppose. So this is for that one supporter I have._

* * *

A Series of Fights

Anju's first day of school went well enough; although everything felt a bit hostile what with the forming groupies and scathing glares from the female population. She was happy Tohru's friends liked her though, and Momiji was there too. She seemed to be clinging to Momiji more often. He was very nice and liked having her around, but sometimes Anju felt like she was taking advantage of that. Or maybe they were just friends, right? Friends stay around each other. Or maybe she was clinging because Momiji was very good at keeping her new fans away in a polite manner. That was it.

When Yuki and Kyo walked home with her after school—Tohru had work—they found Shigure-san on the porch starring intently at a large box. It looked like a microwave had been sent to them--or perhaps something just as big like a printer.

"Anju-kun!" Shigure-san had yelled waving widely toward them. "How was school? Did you make friends?" Kyo sighed angrily beside her and Yuki just seemed to ignore Shigure-san while he clenched his jaw in annoyance. Feeling a bit confused Anju waved back and smiled tentatively, but she wasn't going to start yelling too. Once they got closer to the house they crowded around the box with interest. "It's addressed to you Anju-kun." Shigure-san announced happily. "I read it, it's in _English_." He boasted to them. When Anju only continued to bend over the box and study the address he frowned. "Open it!" he yelled. "What's inside?"

"It's from my father." Anju said. "Hatori-san said he was going to send some of my stuff, so this is probably what he gathered up." she announced. The box was still crisp without any visible damage proving the package had been treated well. That was something constant with her father because he would only take the best service or no service at all so of course anything that came from him would be nearly pristine. Anju couldn't help but stare at her father's handwriting on the small address sticker. The inked writing was perfect without a single smudge as if he'd just written the address only moments before.

"Open it!" Shigure-san said again with a childish grin of anticipation. What exactly did Shigure-san expect to be in the box? But Anju could say that after a few days she had become used to his whining and subtle perverted comments. Although Anju had yet to figure out how Tohru didn't even notice Shigure-san's mannerisms. Tohru was a sweet girl, but she had more than her share of dense moments.

"Just once I'd like to hit him through the roof." Yuki said quietly to himself. Anju rightly guessed he was talking about Shigure-san but kept it to herself because she assumed Yuki hadn't thought she heard. Though Anju couldn't think why she shouldn't have heard because Yuki was bending over next to her trying to decipher the postage marks all over the box. They all were English students so Yuki probably wanted to see if he could read them too. He had braced his hands on his knees and his hair fell forward hiding most of his face as he deciphered the sticker's meaning. Anju smiled looking back at the box herself and put her finger to her chin in thought glancing at Shigure.

"It's okay," Anju said looking back at the addresses on the box. She really didn't mind Shigure-san anymore. "I'll open it. I just need scissors or something to cut the tape." She said looking up to survey their surroundings for something that fit her description.

It was kind of chilly outside so all of them were wearing thick coats over their uniforms. Anju's coat didn't help too much because of her skirts. Anju was finding that she didn't like skirts so much no matter how cute she looked in them. So as Anju tried to ignore how cold she was feeling she searched her pockets for something up to the task of cutting packing tap.

"Here," Kyo said gruffly. He held out a small pocket knife and Anju took it without hesitation and spared him a small smile. The pocket knife was small and could easily hide in her hand if she had closed her fingers around it. The metal casing was smooth and polished like it had been living in Kyo's pocket for years and it was also warm to her touch. While Anju busied herself with breaking the seal around the box she commented on the small knife.

"Aren't weapons prohibited on school grounds?" She asked lightly dragging the little blade across the tape on top of the box and through the address sticker; her name was cut in half. She smiled when Kyo choose not to answer her. "There," she announced flipping closed the little knife and handing it back. Everyone leaned in close as the box lid moaned in protest of being bent back. Anju flipped back the other two flaps from the cardboard box and found a layer of soft material: her clothes. "oh good," she said softly smiling. But she stopped when something else caught her eye "Nani?" Anju said surprised. On top of the clothes--and probably more items--was a plain white envelope with her name neatly signed with loopy fancy letters across the front. It was a letter from her father. It was his more formal handwriting for important matters. Her hand nearly trembled reaching for it.

"What does that say?" Kyo asked curiously pointing to the letter. Not much excitement must happen in Shigure-san's house if they were so engrossed over a box of her stuff. Anju pulled her hand back from the letter and tucked it back into her pocket.

"It's her name, baka neko." Yuki answered for Anju. "Mamoto-san?" he asked before Kyo could explode on him; the "baka neko" still fumed angrily on Anju's other side. "Would you like help taking your things to your room?" Anju happily looked away from the letter and to Yuki with a forced smile. She wasn't excited to find out what was inside the envelope and she didn't want to get her hopes up either.

"Oh, you don't have to Yuki-san." She said smiling. "It shouldn't be too heavy, ne?" she asked more to herself than to assure Yuki. She leaned back and observed the box as a whole and judged its weight; if she struggled she thought she could get it up the stairs herself.

"I wouldn't say that, Anju-kun." Shigure-san piped in teasingly. "I had to help the delivery man to get it out of his truck, and we could only carry it this far. We were trying to get it at least inside. I'd say there are more than just clothes in there, Anju-kun," he waggled his finger. Anju stared at him skeptically and he frowned in defeat. She hadn't gotten his drift at all.

After a comically hard struggle through the house and up the narrow stairs the box finally arrived in Anju's room. Anju, Yuki and Kyo collapsed panting on her floor and stared at the box. It had been folded closed again for the small trip but new marks were spread across the surface from hitting corners and a few stickers were lifted from the corners from sliding the box against a wall. Anju had fleeting dubious thoughts of how her dad had managed to ship the box before she noticed the stares she was getting.

Of course after slaving under the weight of her package Yuki and Kyo wanted to at least know _why_ it was so heavy. Anju sighed and crawled over toward the box and sat on her knees after tucking her skirt under her—scowling because you don't need to tuck _pants_ under your bum whenever you sit. The box still moaned when she flipped it open, and the letter seemed to stare at her as soon as she unveiled it, but she tried to ignore the impending feeling and just tossed it aside. Besides, if she were going to read it she didn't want to read it in front of Yuki and Kyo.

The two boys soon joined her around the box. She forced the sides to stay down and started to lift out her clothes. She smiled at the stack that she had formed next to her before removing the last layer of clothing that was hiding the secret weight of the box.

"Books?" Kyo asked somewhat annoyed. They did seem a bit anticlimactic but Anju grinned widely none the less. At least her father knew something about his daughter.

"May I Anju-san?" Yuki asked indicating toward the even layers of books at the bottom of her box. Anju nodded quickly before picking up one herself. She couldn't believe her father remembered. And she couldn't believe how thoughtful he had been. After Kyo got over the fact that he had almost broken his back over carrying a box of books he picked one up too. They were mostly in English a few scattered ones in French and a couple in Japanese.

"So you cook?" Kyo said suddenly. Anju looked up from one book she was flipping through and tried not to smile. She couldn't exactly say she cooked, but she could bake like a pro.

"No way," Anju answered, she seemed to just confuse Kyo. He looked down at the book he was holding then back at her with the deduction that she must be lying. "You wouldn't want to eat anything I cooked, but I can bake pretty much anything."

"All of these books are for baking?" Yuki asked. Anju shook looking back down at the one she was holding.

"Some of them," she corrected "Most are my favorite history books and a couple novels." She answered holding up a European History book. The book had taken most of her attention away so she didn't see Yuki's odd stare. "I used to love baking." She admitted closing the thick book that had been on the floor beside her and grabbed for another. "It's kind of funny how hopeless I am at making anything but sweets." She looked up at them and smiled lightly. Yuki gently smiled back and Kyo frowned. There was more to the story, but it definitely wasn't the time to pry.

--

Soon weeks had passed and Anju had started to finally feel at home. Although she had yet to meet anymore Sohma's of the zodiac. Anju had forced herself to stop getting excited about the Sohma name when she realized she was treating the zodiac members like a collection. Each time she met one of the zodiac had felt like she could cross another off the list.

Anju found she was happy in Shigure-san's home and the people there liked her. She was finally welcome somewhere. It was a good feeling. But that crisp white envelope still lay abandoned in her room under a pile of books. She hadn't mustered enough courage to open it yet.

"Ano…I don't follow, Shigure-san." Anju confessed slowly. She felt even more lost after his explanation then she had with his initial request. "You want me to…_cook_?" Anju just couldn't understand him because it didn't make sense. Hadn't Kyo or Yuki relayed to Shigure her complete lack of talent? Anju had just gotten home after a very…_interesting_ (frightening) experience, and now Shigure wanted her to burn perfectly good food in their kitchen.

"You see," Shigure-san started as he scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously, "Tohru-kun is working very late again tonight and she won't be home in time to make dinner. Yuki-kun is hopeless in the kitchen and I can only serve pickled radishes." He laughed at himself while doing his nervous smile and running his fingers through his hair again.

"What about Kyo-kun?" Anju asked with quiet despair. "Take my word for it Shigure-san." Anju said shaking her head mournfully. "You don't want me making dinner, and especially something you intend to eat. Can't Kyo make something so you won't starve?" She asked looking sympathetic. Shigure instantly noticed she hadn't included herself into the starving situation.

"You already ate?" Shigure-san whined childishly. Anju bowed her head feeling a bit badly. It was kind of sad that Shigure-san's whining worked on her. But to tell the truth the boys at school _had_ made a fan club centering her, and that night they had "caught" her. Well, the three boys that ran her fan club had. She had gone through a very uncomfortable meeting with them where they served a meal they had cooked themselves and stared intently at her the entire time. She had felt like a captive that was forced to eat their food before she could escape. But if she looked at it from a different perspective it might have been sweet of them, except the whole time she had been dropping subtle hints that she had to leave, but to no avail.

"I kind of got kidnapped and they fed me," Anju explained shrugging. It really hadn't been a big deal, she had gotten home okay and nothing went too wrong. No one had hugged her at least. But Shigure-san found something very wrong with it. Shigure-san forgot about his empty stomach and that surprised Anju speechless. He gasped with true surprise and leaned over the table they were talking at. Perhaps she should have used a different word for it. it had been bad word choice on her part so Shigure didn't need to overreact, and Anju tried to tell him this but he cut her off.

"You were kidnapped, Anju-chan!" He asked with loud disbelief. He was loud enough to draw Kyo and Yuki into the room quickly. Both of them arrived huffing for air after a dramatic boom of quickly opened doors and wide shocked eyes flashing all over the place.

"What?" Kyo yelled looking at Anju wildly. "Someone kidnapped you today?" He asked with a growl. His hair was disheveled suggesting he might have been resting and his clothes were a bit rumpled.

"Is it true Anju-san?" Yuki asked alarmed. "Were you hurt?-"

"Who did it?" Kyo and Yuki ended up asking at the same time. The situation must have been very dire indeed because neither of them even took the time to glare at each other for saying the same thing. Anju was very surprised now and she couldn't seem to find her words at the moment.

"Ano!" Anju fell back onto her palms in shock and swallowed trying to get her voice to work. "There really wasn't any harm done!" She said staring widely at the two overreacting boys. She'd never seen them act so strongly about anything to do with her; it'd always been something to do with Tohru-kun that got both of them worked up enough to the point that they didn't even insult each other. "They just wanted to serve me the meal they cooked, and it was only a little awkward. No one hurt me, they just… no harm was done, truly." She said. Anju already knew what Kyo and Yuki wanted to do to them; she really didn't want the fan club to get hurt over it.

"That's no excuse!" Kyo said angrily. "Who was it?" He asked again. Kyo stood in the doorway that led to the hall that eventually led to their bedrooms—supporting her Kyo-had-been-sleeping theory. He was staring hard at Anju not because he was mad at her but because he was upset with what had happened to her. He didn't need to worry so much.

"Anju-san," Yuki said softly. She looked up at him with sad eyes. "Are you okay?" She sighed with relief; Anju had really thought he was going to grill her for who had done it too.

"I'm fine Yuki-kun, thank you for worrying but I can take care of myself. Really," they looked skeptical. "If they actually had tried something, I could have stopped them. I don't want them to get hurt when they didn't do anything." Anju pleaded but she frowned when Yuki and Kyo decided to ignore her plead. She dropped her head and stared blankly at her hands. She hoped those fan boys knew how to run like hell. They were going to need to.

"Perhaps, Anju-chan" Shigure-san said quietly, Anju looked up once he spoke because it was one of the very few times she had heard him be serious "You shouldn't go anywhere alone for a while." Her head dropped again. "It's not safe for a pretty young girl like you."

--

Once the weekend was over and Anju was walking with Tohru and Kyo to school, Tohru couldn't understand why Anju was fully awake that morning. Had she finally gotten used to waking up early after only a few weeks? But it still didn't answer why Anju was glancing at Kyo every so often. Did Anju like Kyo?! Tohru thought excitedly. They would be so cute together! She continued her thoughts smiling as she saw Anju turn her head toward Kyo again. Only Kyo seemed to be deliberately looking away from her. Did Kyo-kun know Anju liked him, and he didn't return her feelings? Tohru frowned. Poor Anju-kun.

Once they made it to school and were changing their shoes Tohru couldn't help but overhear tidbits of gossip going around. (–"Yeah, Yamatsu-kun has a cast!"--) (--"Do you know why it happened to them?"--) (--"I heard they were chatting up some other guy's girlfriend and he found out."--) (--"Have you talked to one of them yet? Maybe they'll tell us what happened."—) (--"No way, I bet they were threatened not to tell anyone!"--) That was when Tohru, Anju and Kyo saw one of the topics of gossip enter the lockers. It was Yamatsu; he was the president of Anju's fan club. He walked past their lockers never rising his head from the ground. His left wrist had a blue cast over it and he was limping. From what they could see his face was pretty bruised up. Anju frowned looking at Kyo; but he ignored her and glared at Yamatsu. In direct response Yamatsu hurriedly hobbled out of the lockers and into the school. A new wave of whispers filled the room after he left.

"Oh! What do you think happened to him?" Tohru worried as she stared after his wobbling wake. Kyo glared turning back to his locker across from Anju and Tohru and over the thin bench.

"He deserved every bit that came his way." Kyo told his locker as he closed it behind his street shoes. "You know he admitted that he knew he was holding you against your will, Anju-kun." Kyo said once the room had cleared up a bit. No one had overheard him, but Tohru had heard, and she didn't know what he was talking about. "He said he didn't care that you were uncomfortable."

"What are you talking about, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked staring at him sadly. "Did you do that to Yamatsu-kun?" she realized. And what did Yamatsu have to do with Anju?

"No," Both Anju and Tohru paused at that. "Yuki-teme got to him before I could. I got the other two." He admitted without a bit of remorse. Anju sighed; she really should have felt sad about what had happened to those boys on her account, but all she could manage to feel was a bit flattered that Kyo and Yuki would beat people up for her. Anju even shocked herself when she hugged Kyo from behind as he sat on the bench between their lockers to put his shoes on. Tohru swung right back up into her Anju-and-Kyo theory. Tohru felt that sudden panic she always did when a girl hugged any of the boys from the zodiac, but Anju was cursed too. She smiled watching them. They would be so adorable together, she gushed in her head.

"Thanks." Anju mumbled before letting him go and walking to class. Anju didn't quite understand her sudden change of heart over the matter of beating up her fan boys. She had a sinking feeling that her shift in opinion had something to do with the fact that her fan club knew they were making her upset. Anju only hoped that she would have more space from them. The danger of being hugged by one of them had been greatly reduced. She could let this one slide, Anju figured.

Despite being personally beaten for accosting Anju, her small fan club still followed at a distance, but she couldn't help but notice the much longer distance they followed. She smiled to herself climbing the stairs to her class room. Yuki and Kyo had done something for her sake, and despite broken bones being involved Anju felt warmed by the show of affection.

--

Anju had learned to ignore the glaring girls at school. She hadn't done a single thing to them, yet they still stopped to glare at her like she had burned their homes down because it would be fun. Anju suddenly stopped when a pair of large school uniform shoes stood in her way to the classroom. She looked up from the floor and saw through her straight blond bangs that a girl was standing defensively in her way and glaring like the best of them. Huh?

"Ano..." Anju said looking at the girl confused. "Excuse me; I have to get to class." She said clasping both hands onto the handle of her school bag. Anju didn't recognize the girl. Her hair was cut short right below her ears and her jaw twitched as she clenched it tightly in aggravation. Behind her, Anju could see the group of girls she had come from, they watched with similar glares pointed her way and subtly encouraged their representative with nodding heads and enforced glares.

"Who do you think you are?" she finally spoke and anger dominated her voice. Anju took a sudden step back out of her reach and cocked her head with even more confusion. It wasn't safe to be near such an angry person. This girl was serious, and she was truly angry at Anju for something Anju couldn't even recall doing.

"Nani?" Anju said softly. "I don't understand what-" the taller girl cut her of.

"Of course you don't!" she said. It was very obvious why this girl was nominated to confront Anju because she was a beast. Intimidation was the card they were pulling. "You're just some poor little girl, right?" crowds from the surrounding class rooms were starting to form around the edges of the hall. "Well I know what you're doing!" she boasted, "And I wont let you continue-"

"If you're talking about fighting me, I have no problem with that." Anju spoke coolly as she readjusted her hold on her bag. She really had no idea what this girl was talking about, but she was definitely emitting some impressive angry waves of emotion. Anju hadn't a clue what she had done to this girl, but she had no problem with fighting her. "But please be mindful that we are in school and fighting is against the rules. Plus I have no intentions of fighting anyone in a skirt." Anju stated with a matter of fact tone. "Perhaps later?" she suggested. "I really have to go to class now." Anju was happy she had left the giant stunned enough to let her pass by without a problem. Anju tried her hardest to contain her smile; she hadn't been in a fight since elementary school when she stole another girl's seat at the front of the classroom. She couldn't believe how excited she was after scolding Kyo and Yuki for beating up her fans earlier over the weekend. It made her feel a bit hypocritical, but excited nonetheless.

_Please do REVIEW_

_-BS_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the bit of reviews. This one's a little shorter than normal.

* * *

_

More Bad Behavior

Lunch was spent on the roof despite the deathly cold of the outdoors during winter. Anju wouldn't have been surprised if it started snowing on them. But of course it was her fault they were gathered on the roof in the first place. They needed privacy to scold her, worry over her, and in Uo's case, congratulate her. Though Anju had managed to stay alert early that morning she was really starting to feel it on the roof. The cold winds of their height were making her feel a bit tired, but she had to be conscience of what her skirt was doing.

"What did we miss?" Momiji sprung out the roof entrance door full of cheer and well being. He was like a nice Hallmark card. And he had dragged Hatsuharu along with him as was becoming routine. Or so Anju had supposed. Haru practically floated to Yuki's side who happened to have been taking his turn to frown disapprovingly at Anju. She glanced away from Yuki to watch Haru stare blankly down at her. He was standing pretty close to Yuki. She suppressed an amused smile. He was so weird, in a vague funny way.

Anju grinned happily despite what Yuki had been saying to her. As soon as Haru had gone to Yuki's side a very visible twitch had formed in Yuki's eye. Yuki stared exasperatedly down at Anju; he wasn't getting through to her. He couldn't believe the trouble she got into. He had just finished handling what had happened to her last Friday, and now this.

"Yuki-kun, please." Anju said still smiling. "You give me no credit. I can do more than talk big. I wasn't lying about fighting that girl, I told her I would and I will!" She pushed off the wall near the door and shoved her hands into her coat pockets seeking some warmth. Yuki still stared at her like he knew something she didn't. She tried to ignore him. But really it was her fault for never giving them proof of her self sustainability.

"You should fight Mutsu-kun," Haru said to her. Anju stopped her walk away and turned slowly to him with a smile. Yuki glared at Haru as he undid whatever little he had achieved with Anju. That had been the first time Haru had spoken to her directly. Anju didn't quite care what Haru had said, she was just happy he had said it to her.

"Finally," Anju said more to Yuki then to Haru. "Someone agrees with me." Clear across the small area on the roof Uo yelled something about her agreement; Tohru frowned at her and quieted Uo down easily. They were trying to keep Uo away from Anju; they figured she wasn't a good influence for her at the moment. "Thank you, Hatsuharu-kun." She added with a smile.

"She's been saying rude things about Anju." Haru explained to Yuki as he continued his disapproving glare toward the taller boy. Haru had yet to show a single emotion in front of Anju, he seemed to be Momiji's opposite. Momiji sighed loudly letting Yuki know what Haru had said was true. Anju acted small and listened intently hoping they would continue. Perhaps if she didn't make any movements they wouldn't look to her and she could freely hear everything this girl had been saying about her. She couldn't believe someone was talking bad about her. What had she ever done to that girl?

"Mutsu-kun is in our class," Momiji explained. "But she's so big! And really mean!" Momiji complained to Anju hoping she wouldn't fight the giant. Momiji was quick to break Anju's plan of not being noticed. "I don't want you to get hurt, Anju-chan." He said looking sincerely up at her. Her heart broke a little with the look.

"Why does everyone assume I'm going to get beaten up?" Anju asked patting Momiji's head thoughtfully. She would have to remember to better brace herself next time Momiji made that look. "And what did I do to this girl?" She asked. "I can't figure it out; did I stand in her spot in the hall or something?"

"No," Momiji said scuffing his shoe. It was obvious he didn't want to say anymore. Anju was still tired and beating around the bush wasn't helping either. She wanted to know exactly why this girl wanted to beat her up and interrupt her trek to class.

"What then?" Anju pried. Momiji still looked unwilling to say and she sighed defeated.

"Her boyfriend broke up with her to join your fan club." Haru's voice was cool and monotone as he broke the news. Still nothing new appeared on Haru's face. Anju turned her gaze to Haru and locked her jaw. On the other side of the roof Uo broke out laughing again. "And then Kyo-kun beat him up with Yuki-kun." So her anger was at least a little justifiable, Anju decided.

"Oh." Anju frowned. That wasn't her fault though; she thought she had stolen the girl's favorite pencil or something. She didn't understand. Anything that girl's boyfriend did was out of Anju's hands. "That sucks. But it's not my fault. That has got to be the lamest excuse to harass someone. Maybe if I had run over her dog…"

"Anju-kun!" Tohru said alarmed. Anju forced herself to smile sheepishly for Tohru's benefit. It was just a boy, nothing to start a fight over. Boys were boys, who cared?

"Really, Tohru-kun," Anju tried to defend herself. "It's not my fault what her boyfriend decides to do, why isn't she angry with him? I didn't dump her." Anju said shrugging. Then she sighed looking at Tohru seriously. "But maybe I should have seen this coming." Tohru paused unsure what Anju meant by that. Anju actually had been expecting something along the lines of what the beast of a girl had done that morning.

"What do you mean Anju-san?" Yuki asked suddenly. He took a step toward her, and Haru shadowed him. She tried to drown that amused-with-Yuki-and-Haru-smile again; it was hard to take the two seriously when they were together. Yuki was always underlying an annoyed tone into everything he did and Haru was the same stoically silent person, just shadowing every move Yuki made. But Anju lightly shook her head focusing on the matter at hand.

"I don't know why, but most of the girls at this school just don't like me." she shrugged again in a helpless manner. "I should have known they'd take any excuse to beat me up or something."

"Their waves do such wonderful things when you pass." Hana said quietly with her haunted voice and hand to her face in memory. Anju smiled, she liked that girl.

"I don't get it, what did I do?" Anju grew sober. She never wanted people to hate her for no reason. And it seemed weird that there _was_ no reason. But before anyone had time to process what she had said the bell rang and lunch was over. Back to class. Momiji walked (he skipped) Anju and Tohru to their class as Anju couldn't seem to remove the confused frown from her face.

After school Anju acquired a small entourage of Sohma's and the like. Most followed her for two reasons, perhaps three. One, people like Yuki and Tohru were very worried over Anju and didn't want her to get hurt. And two, people like Uo didn't want to miss the fight. Then there was Haru, Anju had reason to believe he was just following Yuki.

The beast stopped Anju from leaving the school grounds. She had regained her impressive glare and practically growled down at Anju. Anju noted the same group of girls far off in the distance watching with the same disapproving glares. The beast had an entourage too.

"We have a fight to settle," she said looking down at Anju more than was necessary. Whatever the girl had been trying to accomplish over Anju, it wasn't working.

"Technically, we're still on school grounds, _plus_-" Anju added as the girl started to protest her technicalities loudly, "I'm still in a skirt." Anju said looking up at the girl blankly. Those had been her terms she wasn't going to cave in just because she was a little excited about her fight with a beast. But then again, she might have just sounded like she was trying to prolong the inevitable. Anju couldn't wait to see Momiji's face either way; he'd been so convinced that she was going to be beaten to the ground. They had no faith in her.

"Then change," the girl growled lifting her shoulders and glaring even harder down at her. Anju guessed the girl's need to tower over her was a primitive instinct to make herself look larger. She was trying to intimidate Anju.

"You can go put on your gym clothes and I'll scope out a place for you to fight." Uo looked as excited as Anju felt. Anju nodded her head and happily turned away from the beast and back toward school. She hadn't even thought about her gym clothes, Uo was so smart. Anju had thought she was going to have to go all the way home to change then go and find the girl again.

The odd assortment of spectators watched Anju try to control her urge to skip toward the gym lockers. The beast's group of supporters were starring dreamily at _the year older_ Yuki as he tried to ignore the piercing looks and Momiji frowned after Anju. Once Anju had quickly set off, Uo had turned and dutifully searched out the perfect ally to have a small girl fight in.

Anju neatly folded her school clothes and slid them into her bag for safe keeping. She was humming happily as she slipped into her gym knickers and tried very hard not to jump with excitement. Her first real fight. She made a break for the door outside while she was still tying the string at her waist, so while she looked down at the bow she was forming between her fingers she ran into someone after she had cleared the door from the girls' lockers.

"Oh, Kyo-kun." Anju said dumbly staring up at him through the strands of her bangs. He stopped suddenly and looked as shocked as Anju, his cheeks had momentarily flushed when his mind wandered back to the hug he had received from her that morning but he quickly cleared his throat and gave her a serious stare.

"Do you know what you're doing, Anju-kun?" He asked. He wanted to be sure she was aware of what she was getting herself into. "I mean," he paused trying to reword what he wanted to say. He was too used to looking after defenseless girls like Tohru, ones that were determined to do everything themselves even though they weren't capable to do it. He had listened to what Haru and Momiji said about their classmate, and he just wanted to be sure Anju wasn't walking blindly into her situation. Kyo wanted to know if she really hand a good head on her shoulders, if Anju knew what she was walking into.

"Don't worry, Kyo-kun." Anju assured him starting her trek off of the campus again. Kyo followed her pace and looked over toward her again. "I've gotten a little training over the years; it's supposedly Mamoto law for every kid to get at least a bit of training. Maybe I'll even take you on someday." She added cheekily and smiled prettily up toward him before a shout from Uo rang across the school grounds for her. "Now, come on, Kyo-kun!" She said running out the gate and meeting Uo. Kyo watched them from his much more reasonable pace as Uo talked excitedly toward Anju and Anju still tried to properly tie her pant strings.

It took Kyo a while to wrap his mind around what Anju had said to him. He remembered her saying that she could take care of herself, but he never even thought that she _really_ could take care of herself and he honestly didn't really believe her. Kyo had only thought Anju had said she could take care of herself because she was independent and didn't want them worrying over her. He shook his head and quickened his pace. A little bit of training or not, Mutsu was a big girl. And Anju was a small girl; the odds weren't on Anju's side. It was simple math.

When Kyo had finally gotten back to the cliché ally of the fight, Mutsu was still trying to intimidate Anju with insults and threatening jabs toward her. He took his spot among the human ring between Tohru and Haru. He awkwardly patted Tohru's shoulder for reassurance as Tohru clutched her hands together tightly at her chest and stared worriedly at Anju. It wasn't his place to tell Tohru what Anju told him, plus he felt just as worried as Tohru looked. Kyo was ready to jump in if Anju needed him; he wasn't going to stand by if Anju started to get pummeled. Looking around the ring of spectators (mostly his cousins and Tohru's friends and Mutsu's friends) Kyo noticed Momiji and Yuki were just as tense as he was. Setting his jaw, Kyo turned back to the slowly circling girls. He couldn't believe how calm Anju looked; she didn't even have her arms up to protect her face. Anju was only shadowing Mutsu's steps slowly and deliberately while her arms hung loosely at her sides. Perhaps Anju really did know what she was doing. Or at least Kyo hoped so.

Mutsu had thought she was being cunning when she took a real swing toward Anju in mid sentence. She had been listing the similar qualities Anju had with worm when she took a wide swing aiming for Anju's cheek. Mutsu wasn't even the most surprised when her thick fist met air and her tall frame was pulled off balance by her own thrown weight. Her squinty eyes widened when she realized she had missed and the ground was coming up fast. Anju easily stopped the beast from falling face first, but not as nicely as Mutsu would have hoped.

After Anju had effortlessly ducked out of the way of the beast's huge fist and the girl had started to fall Anju kicked her foot up and caught the tall girl under the chin. Mutsu was out cold and sprawled on her back before the human ring around them could process the fact that Mutsu had missed Anju's face in the first place.

Anju dropped her foot and cocked her head confusedly toward the unconscious bully. The ring of spectators were suspiciously quiet. If Anju had known the fight would be so short, perhaps she wouldn't have made such a big deal about her skirt. But if she _had_ been wearing a skirt, she would have flashed her panties to almost every Sohma she knew plus Tohru and her friends. Anju controlled a shudder at the thought.

"Anju-san…" Yuki was the first to break the silence. When Anju turned to him his eyes were wide and his jaw hung loosely as he looked at Mutsu, the girl still hadn't woken up yet. Anju tried to smile at Yuki, but all it managed to prove was that she felt a bit sheepish for what had happened.

"You know," Anju said gaining Yuki's stare. "In my head that didn't happen and this fight lasted a lot longer." She admitted.

_Please do **review** this time!_

_-BS_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the one review! If it wasn't for you I would forget about this fanfic. _

_So please refer to the last chapter to figure out what's going on._

* * *

Aya-Chan!

The walk home so far had been eerily quiet

The walk home so far had been somewhat awkward. Momiji was the only one walking next to Anju, and the others were hanging far back and whispering with an almost conspirator tone. Anju couldn't quite take it. The multiple stares she could feel on her back were enough to push anyone over the edge. She had felt the urge to turn around many times, but held strong against it. Besides she was still a bit bewildered with herself over the fight.

"What are they talking about?" Anju asked Momiji quietly. Momiji glanced at her quickly before looking straight ahead again. Now it felt like they really were conspiring. "I feel like I'm in trouble." She admitted momentarily frowning at the thought. "I didn't hurt her too bad, she woke up fine." Anju tried to reassure herself. The girl still had all her teeth and nothing was broken.

"Their probably talking about your fight with the Mutsu girl." Momiji agreed, "I didn't know you were so good Anju-chan! How long have you been training?" He whispered amazed. Anju grinned accordingly and Momiji grinned back. At least Momiji-kun wasn't being weird with her too. Anju glanced down at her black street shoes before looking back over at Momiji less self conscience. She had won fair and square and she shouldn't feel a bit of remorse, Mutsu had been the one to initiate the confrontation in the first place anyway.

"Sorry Momiji-kun, I'm not used to talking about myself." She admitted to him. Momiji perked up to listen and made momentary eye contact before Anju sighed and elaborated. "I didn't really have friends at my old house. I would talk to my classmates, but you never talk about important things to classmates—just school stuff." She shrugged and readjusted her school bag. She hadn't really known people could talk very deeply together—she'd never heard of it before.

"Tell me about yourself!" Momiji encouraged simply. Anju laughed airily and scratched her head uncomfortably. She thought she had just gotten through telling Momiji she wasn't good at talking about herself; though it was obviously her fault for bringing up the subject.

"I don't know," she said glancing up at the bare tree tops they were passing to Shigure-san's house. "Like what?" She asked. An irritated crow cawed at them and they both controlled a jump, now it was scary in Japan too. Very few leaves were still clinging to the dull branches between the lines of crows. As she continued to watch the tree tops more and more jagged twists and turns in the branches reached for the sky reminding her that winter was still to come.

"Umm," Momiji placed a finger on his chin and actually started to think about his decision—or he tried to forget the crow watching them pass by. Anju was willing to reveal something about herself, and he wanted to make sure it was something good. "How did you get so good at fighting?" He suddenly asked returning to the question Anju had overlooked. Anju laughed and Momiji whined thinking she was laughing at him.

"No," Anju said putting a hand on Momiji's shoulder reassuring him she wasn't laughing at him. She smiled warmly and their trek to Shigure-san's house was momentarily delayed. As Anju turned to Momiji, she caught all of the stares of the people following them from a large distance. She stared back for a moment before remembering she was talking to Momiji about herself. She took a deep breath, she was talking about herself, and it was basically a first. "I'm not laughing at you," Anju said smiling again. "It's just I keep forgetting that you have to tell people stuff so they know—that didn't sound as clear as it did in my head." She cocked her head realizing she wasn't making sense. "Whatever," she dismissed the thought. "I got so good at fighting because I've been doing it since I was four. Its Mamoto family tradition," she shrugged. Momiji beamed, Anju had told him something—about her family too!

"Could you beat Yuki-kun?" Momiji had been excited about Anju telling him stuff and everything, but he had yelled loud enough for the stalking group far behind to hear. "Because he's the best martial artist that I know of." Momiji didn't seem to care they had heard, Anju didn't much care either. She kind of liked the fact that the stalkers knew they were talking about something interesting—but they weren't included in the conversation. Besides they had been the mean ones to hang back and talk about her and make her all uncomfortable.

"Meh," Anju mumbled undecided as she and Momiji continued their walk to Shigure-san's house. "I'd never know until I tried." She said shrugging.

Uo and Hana had already left a long time ago, unfinished class work to do. But Tohru and the other Sohma boys worked up the nerve to join Anju and Momiji before they finally reached Shigure-san's house.

School the next day was a blinding contrast from the awkward silent walk home. More people then usual grinned her way and shouted congratulations and praise, and the shocking part was they were not all boys. Anju soon realized how much of a bully Mutsu had been at their school. But most of all Anju was happy to see the general treatment from the female population step up a few notches. Before she had tried her best not to notice the looks, but they had been very unnerving. The unexpected attention had made Anju a bit embarrassed and shy. She walked to class as quickly as she could with her head down and looking meek. She usually didn't act this way, but the way she had won in the "fight" with Mutsu had made her feel shameful. Anju realized now that she should have never fought Mutsu in the first place, she hadn't been thinking properly. Anju had only wanted to get to class and Mutsu had been in the way. It wasn't fair to Mutsu, Anju realized. It'd been a blow to the big girl's pride to be beaten so easily. But who knew beating up one girl would improve the treatment she got from the female population so much?

Anju sighed in a sad wistful way as she slid the door open to her class room. And she was pelted with more congratulations from her classmates. She couldn't wait for lunch—at least her friends wouldn't act this way.

--

To lots of people's discomfort, it became routine to meet for lunch on the roof. Anju sat with Tohru-kun against the wall huddled in her coat. The grey sky was threatening them with snow and their cheeks had grown rosy long ago. Despite the cold, Anju couldn't find time to notice. She laughed again at Kyo's story as he added his chopsticks in as props.

Anju was happy to find her friends leave her alone about her pathetic fight. She folded her legs on the cold cement and placed her empty bento in front of her as Kyo came to the end of his rendition of a training session he had a few years back.

Even with the worst of winter bearing down on them, Anju was not allowed out of her skirt, not unless she wanted detention. She tugged on the garment uncomfortably as Kyo and Yuki glared at each other over some comment Yuki had made. Tohru laughed shakily and asked them to please not fight. Everything was completely normal.

"He's not worth my time." Yuki assured going back to his food. Anju smiled shaking her head. He was only baiting Kyo, didn't he know?

"What?!" Kyo yelled dropping his finished bento and jumping to his feet to tower over the calmly eating Yuki. "Not worth your time?" He asked growing red in the face. It was when Kyo's fuzzy kitten ears popped out when Anju was happy Hana had stayed home and Uo was too busy looking up at the sky to notice.

"Heh heh," Anju laughed falsely coming to her feet quickly and jumping over toward Kyo. She clamped her hands over Kyo's ears and smiled trying not to be too obvious. "Silly Yuki," Anju said still smiling falsely and hoping Uo wouldn't notice Kyo's new assets. At his name, Yuki looked up and hid a smile as Kyo simmered down at him and Anju strained to hold the tall boy's emerging animal ears. "Of course you're worth his time. Why else would Yuki be so willing to annoy you like this?" Anju reasoned still covering the twitching ears. "Calm down," she whispered harshly. Kyo obediently took a deep breath and dropped to the roof again looking away from Yuki. Anju sighed relieved. When she removed her hands the ears were gone. Anju smiled tucking her hands back into her pea coat. Emergency adverted. All in a day's work.

"It's snowing." Uo announced quietly. Anju, still standing, tilted her head back and shook her bangs out of the way as she watched the large fluffy flakes descend down on them. So winter was much closer then she had thought. Momiji yelled happily and pranced around the roof dancing in the falling flakes. Anju laughed when Momiji ran up to her and took her hands to dance with him. The huge flakes had spotted his hair and clothes; she imagined she looked the same. When it snowed in Japan, it snowed. Soon even the door back into the building was hiding behind the falling flakes.

The others watched as Anju obediently twirled with her arms outstretched with Momiji. The snow steadily fell around her, and a smile brightened her lovely face.

Tohru was Momiji's next victim after he pranced around Anju a few times. With his adorable features he convinced her to engage in childish dancing with him. Tohru smiled and hugged herself in the cold looking an embarrassed mouse. Uo was quick to jump up and join Tohru so she wouldn't be alone; Anju had been too busy catching snow on her tongue to notice Tohru's stage fright.

The bell for class ruined their snow fiesta. Anju frowned dropping her arms and shook her hair back into place. Haru met her eyes momentarily before they both adverted their eyes. He'd been watching her. If the flakes hadn't been so thick or the weather so cold, Haru may have noticed Anju's blush as she looked away.

Anju forgot the snowflakes and moved toward her discarded school bag and bento box. She grinned at the three boys still sitting as she grabbed her stuff. She carefully missed meeting Haru's eyes as she gathered her snow covered bento and packed it away again.

"Great participation," she teased as Yuki, Kyo and Haru followed her lead in packing up.

"I found it hard to top you and Momiji." Yuki explained smiling as well. Anju grinned at him and he smiled back.

"I don't know, I think you could have come up with something." Anju said swinging her bag over one shoulder and spinning toward the door. Yuki shook his head still smiling and climbed to his feet with his own bag. "But I can understand that." Anju said over her shoulder then turning with a faux superior look. Momiji conveniently slipped up to her side at that moment. Anju wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "We're tough to beat." She winked and Momiji laughed hugging Anju back.

"The best!" Momiji assured.

--

The snow outside beckoned to Anju invitingly. It was torture to sit inside with her holiday homework. Shigure-san walked by the table again and frowned down at her. With a sigh Anju returned to the pile of work sheets. As she scribbled furiously at the simple math, Anju heard similar sighs from Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo. It was their very first afternoon on holiday and Shigure refused to let them go out and have fun until half of their holiday sheets were finished. It was only the first day! They had two weeks to finish them! Anju groaned as two more math sheets remained in her pile.

"You'll thank me later." Shigure-san said doing another patrol around their table. "When school's to start the next day and you're all scrambling to finish your sheets, you'll only have half as much to finish the night before." Anju hardly thought it was fair of Shigure-san to put his own habits on them. Just because that's what he did in school, didn't mean they were doing it as well. "Especially you, Kyo." He added. "You're always cramming in the last minute."

"I do not!" Kyo yelled jumping from his spot at the table and fluttering his finished pile across the floor. "You're the one that always waits for the last minute to do anything!" He yelled already red in the face with kitty ears poking out.

"Kyonkichi, you really should calm down." Anju looked up at the new voice and tilted her head in confusion. She hadn't heard anyone come in. He looked familiar enough, but where had she seen him? Hmm… why was he wearing so much clothing? She had to admit he looked a bit ridiculous with all his clothes; he must really hate the cold.

"Aya-chan!" Shigure-san squealed girlishly. Anju almost forgot that Shigure-san had just been scolding them about homework (—something very adult—) and was then squealing over another man. She shook her head in slight shame before she snapped her head up to look at the new man again. Did Shigure-san say Aya? As in the Ayame-san Momiji had compared her eyes to her first day?

_That_ was Ayame-san?

_**Review**__ please!!_

_-BS_


	8. Chapter 8

_Lets see some more reader feedback, eh? Sound good?_

* * *

The Other Half's Proposal

"I told you never call me that!" Kyo yelled turning a deeper red. Kyo really had a temper, Anju noted as she tapped her pencil over her last sheet of homework. Shigure-san had been dictating their small group as they tried to finish half of their holiday homework on the first day. However unfair his demand had been Anju was almost finished—then she could go outside into the fresh snow still falling around their town and enjoy her holiday. Her folded legs ached in anticipation.

Kyo had been thwarted in his attempts to yell Shigure-san down by the arrival of Yuki's older brother. Ayame Sohma had been someone Anju had wondered about ever since Momiji-kun had compared her eyes to his. Though he barely looked like anything she had imagined. His resemblance to Yuki was the only thing she had gotten right. And that was a stretch in itself.

"Kyonkichi?" Anju suddenly realized. She had to hide her smile as Kyo's rage turned toward her. He was absolutely fuming, and it looked like he didn't care who got the full of his anger. "What?" Anju asked innocently meek. "It's cute." She said tentatively smiling.

"Now _you!_" Ayame-san suddenly broke in and swooped down on Anju. "Are absolutely adorable." Kyo's anger switched again. "I am Ayame Sohma, older brother of Yuki-kun and-"

"Don't touch her!" Kyo yelled swatting the older man across the room. Ayame-san got right back to his feet like nothing had happened and he continued to uncomfortably stare at Anju. Sohma men were a bit too weird; it took some getting used to when in their company, especially since she was surrounded with no normalcy to save her.

"I am sorry, Kyonkichi," Ayame-san said ignoring the loud protest Kyo made of the name. "I did not know you cared for her so." He apologized. "I will keep my distance. Though I do have to say she has the loveliest eyes." He said. Yuki snorted and Shigure-san wailed telling Ayame-san Anju's eyes were just like his. "All the more reason." He assured. Anju smiled earnestly amused. They did lighten the mood though.

"Anju Mamoto." Anju said introducing herself. "It is very nice to finally meet you Ayame-san." She said still smiling. Ayame-san was ready to engage in conversation with her again when Kyo interrupted with his hot anger. Anju smiled humorously and went back to her paper while she could. If she just finished these last problems she could go out into the snow. She loved the snow.

As Kyo continued to argue with Ayame-san and Shigure-san alike Anju poured over her last remaining sheet. She already knew Momiji-kun and Haru-kun were out there somewhere in the snow. Out the corner of her eye Anju watched Yuki follow her lead and get back to his last couple of sheets. Maybe if she waited she could leave with Yuki and they could sneak attack Momiji and Haru-kun with snowballs. But they would have to find them somewhere in town first. _Hmmm…_ Before Anju could look over her sheet to make sure everything was correct attention was back on her.

"She was that poor drenched girl?" Ayame-san asked Shigure-san. Both had ignored Kyo to the point that he just went back to his homework mumbling angrily. "I would never have guessed." Both of the older men were staring critically at Anju. She frowned uncomfortably. It was lucky for her that Yuki finished his homework as fast as she did.

"Since both Anju-san and I are finished, we'll be going out now." He said standing and taking Anju's arm lightly to bring her to her feet too. Shigure-san started wailing all sorts of things in protest, but Yuki ignored him and quickly dragged her out of the room with him.

"Nice meeting you," Anju said politely as she passed Ayame-san. Ayame was saying something in response, but they were separated by two doors and a hallway before she could figure out what he had tried to say. He had wondered at their quick retreat and had frowned at Yuki. But Anju wouldn't lie about how relived she was to get out of there.

"Sorry Anju-san but—" Yuki tried to say.

"Think nothing of it, Yuki-kun," Anju smiled. "I owe you my life." She swore putting a hand over her heart. Yuki laughed and her façade broke as they pulled on their boots. "I'm only sad we had to leave Tohru and Kyo in there." Anju admitted. Both forgot their fallen comrades once they were outside and sunk their feet seven inches into the snow. When it snowed in Japan, it snowed. "I have to say you're nothing at all like your brother," Anju commented. Yuki sighed in response.

"I do not approve of most things he does, and he insists on coming over to the house to see me." Yuki explained.

"It seems like a nice gesture." Anju reasoned. Though, she could tell almost instantly that Yuki had to be having one of his best days to deal with his eccentric brother. Yuki didn't want to talk much more on the topic.

"It's beautiful out here." He said instead. They'd finally broken the tree line and could see the city in all its wonder. Anju hummed in agreement stopping to take in the wonderful view.

"I wish I had my camera." She mumbled to herself. Anju was sure that if she had the mind to dig inside the box her father had sent her, she would find much more than just books, like her camera perhaps. But she was reluctant to go any farther than the layer of clothes on top. She hadn't even finished reading the letter her father had written. In the few bits she _had_ read he explained how all her expenses were taken care of, and to keep up in school. It had sounded so impersonal she hadn't been able to hold the stack of papers for long.

Anju pulled her purple knit hat over her ears and adjusted her matching scarf. She barely noticed her cold hands and nose because the city was absolutely beautiful covered in snow. Very few cars had taken the roads they passed so the streets barely spoiled the view. Anju found herself laughing whenever she looked at Yuki because he was becoming more and more speckled with snow. His black button up coat was spotted with giant flakes and his hair sticking out of his own hat had the same flakes desperately hanging on.

"This is much better than rain." Anju said kicking up a pile of fluff with her tall black boots. Her jeans were tucked into her boots to save them from the snow. Anju would never have thought that the snow could get this deep, and the flakes were still falling! She couldn't wait for the next morning; she was going to make a snowman in Shigure-san's yard.

Yuki and Anju passed lots of stores on their way to the playground. Only two had been open the entire trip. The whole city seemed to have shut down with the falling snow except in the residential areas they passed where streets were brimming with children building a village of snow-people or constructing a hill to slide down. This was Anju's favorite view of Japan yet.

"There's Momiji." Yuki said pointing to the park ahead of them. Surprisingly, very few of the children choose the park over the deserted streets. The entire park was almost empty if not for Momiji and Haru with some other kids.

"And Haru." Anju added pointing at the tall boy sitting at the swing set. How could he just sit there with a looming snowball fight in the midst? Anju grinned at Yuki as she stooped over and collected a pile of the soft snow into her gloved hands and proceeded to pack it into a ball. Yuki couldn't help but smile knowing what was going to happen. There wasn't anything he could do to stop it.

"Hey, Momiji-kun!" Anju yelled into the park. Even at her ridiculous distance Anju threw the snowball high into the air before Momiji could turn around with a smile on his face. Little did he know Anju wasn't grinning in greeting but in anticipation for the near looming snowball war. Her snowball pelted him in the face before he could do much more than raise his hand in welcome. He wailed wiping the snow off his face as Anju continued to smile innocently. Momiji didn't wait for Anju to feel remorseful; he knew he couldn't play that on her. Instead he gathered his own handful of snow and chased after her. Anju laughed running away from her spot with Yuki while gathering another pile of snow.

Yuki joined Haru on the swings watching Anju and Momiji duck and dodge each other, and laughing all the time. He smiled, but Haru still had the same stoic look on his face. That was until a snowball collided with Haru's face. Yuki's eyes widened in shock. They had been talking about the holidays and watching Anju and Momiji engage in snowball warfare with the other kids in the park. Haru had yet to even attempt to wipe the snow away. Yuki looked out at the park and saw Anju standing still with her hands over her mouth shocked, and Momiji was on the ground in the snow. It was easy for Yuki to guess Momiji had ducked Anju's throw, and the snowball had hit Haru.

Momiji gasped and leapt to his feet running for Anju. The thick snow clung to his boots and arced behind him as he tried to get to Anju. Haru had finally wiped the snow off his face, but it wasn't the face Momiji had been hoping to see.

"Run Anju!" Momiji yelled. "It's Black Haru!" He hollered trying to drag Anju to safety. He had no idea what Black Haru would do to Anju. Haru was usually calm, stoic, and well-mannered, but when he was angry or annoyed he turned into Black Haru—a brash, violent pervert. Momiji didn't want Anju caught up with that side of Haru. "Come on," he tried desperately to get her to move, but he realized too late that she wasn't moving because Haru was already holding her close to his face. Momiji dropped her gloved hand defeated and fell to the snow watching helplessly.

"Heh heh," Anju laughed and smiled prettily. "Sorry, Haru-kun. It was an accident." She said. Anju had never even thought Haru could look like he did. His pupils had contracted to tiny dots and his eyes looked darker to match his glare. She was used to that calm boy she had seen on the swings, not this panting snow drizzled boy glaring at her.

"Really Haru," Momiji piped up from his spot in the snow. "It was an accident, she didn't mean it." He said shining his best pathetic look he could up at Haru. It didn't work once Haru went black, he should have known.

"An accident," Anju repeated smiling. She couldn't say if she didn't like this new Haru or not. He sure was a lot more interesting, but she would make the final decision after she wasn't clutched in his grasp. Haru turned his glare on her again. They were barely an inch apart. But something changed in that moment as she smiled at him. He loosened his hold but didn't remove his hands; instead he rubbed them up her coat sleeves and held her face steady with one finger under her chin. Her smile faltered.

"You're quite a catch, sweetheart." He said leaning over her with a smile Anju had never seen on Haru before. One of his necklaces hit her neck as he towered over her, and the cold metal sent a chill down her back. "Why don't you come back to my place for some fun? You know, some of this and some of that." He said darkly smiling. Anju raised her eyebrows in shock. And this was still Haru-kun?

"Really?" She asked skeptically amused, "With your mother in the next room?" She asked trying not to smile. Did he forget he lived at home? "What would she say?" Anju asked dramatically. "Oh, and the _neighbors_ Haru-kun!" She added earnestly, "What would they th-?" Anju broke and laughed before she could finish. "Really, Haru-kun," Anju said gaining control again. She smiled humorously and wiped at one eye looking back up and catching his stare. "I rather like you better when you're calm and quiet. I didn't know you had all this in you."

Yuki arrived in time for Haru to gain control of himself again. His shock caused by Anju matching his banter back at him had jolted him out of his black state. The episode had been a very minimal showing of Black Haru, but enough for Anju. There was more to Haru than met the eye, and she definitely hadn't been expecting that from him.

Momiji was still sitting in the snow speechless; he couldn't believe Anju had said that stuff to Black Haru! She was lucky he hadn't picked her up and carried her off to his bedroom right there! But staring at her, Momiji realized Anju wasn't a stereotypical girl, she could handle herself. Plus, she seemed to have known what she was doing. At least he hoped she knew what she was doing.

"I'm regretful you had to see my black side." Haru said back to his calm polite self. "I'm not very agreeable in that state." Anju was willing to disagree, but she just waved away his apology. It was no big deal; she'd dealt with way worse. Besides, she would have loved to have seen a bit more of this Black Haru for he was quite interesting.

"Haru-kun was hitting on me." Anju told Yuki with a laugh. Yuki looked at Haru with a strange look and Haru just shrugged. There wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Sorry Anju-san, you have to excuse Haru-kun when he goes black. There's no controlling him then." Yuki explained. Anju frowned back to her dramatics. She felt the mood needed brightening.

"You didn't mean it?" Anju asked Haru-kun with a fake pout. She knew there was a bit of tension after Haru-kun's episode, but she really had no problem with what happened. They only had to realize that she was fine, no trauma done. Haru stared at her with that familiar blank look. It was nice to see it back; when he didn't talk or make any facial expressions it really allowed you to see how pretty he was. "I'm not invited to your place for some fun anymore?" Haru didn't even blush, Yuki did enough of that for both of them, but some could be attributed to his anger too. She never knew so many people could be as protective of her as the Sohma boys she lived with and Momiji. "It's alright Yuki-kun," Anju said smiling and tossing her pout away. "No harm done." She twirled around to prove her point.

Yuki still gave Haru another one of those looks. Haru was saved when Tohru and Kyo came running up with pink cheeks and a thermos of hot chocolate with a pile of cups.

"Yay!" Momiji-kun yelled trying to hug Tohru. Almost everyone held him back looking around suspiciously. But Momiji did manage to effectively change the subject. Nothing more was said about the appearance of Black Haru, Anju sighed relieved. She didn't even want to imagine what would mutate if Yuki told Kyo too. The two of them cooperating wouldn't have been good for Haru. And all of it had been her fault! Jeez.

Anju accepted her cup and quickly fell into conversation with Tohru about what had happened since her and Yuki had left Tohru and Kyo alone with Ayame and Shigure. Ayame seemed to be staying a while with them at Shigure-san's house, and he didn't say anything about how long.

"Anju-kun! Tohru-kun!" Momiji yelled skipping as best he could in the snow around their bench. "Let's build a snow fort!" He said smiling brightly. Anju quickly agreed bouncing off the cold bench and managed to move through the snow better than Momiji-kun. Tohru wasn't so quick to follow. Anju knew Tohru had problems inserting herself into groups; she just needed to get over it. So Anju decided to open the path for her.

"Come on, Tohru-kun," Anju smiled taking Tohru's pink gloved hand and pulling her off the metal bench. "We can't do it by ourselves; we need your help too." Anju assured linking arms with the girl and guiding her through the still falling snow. "Besides, whose side do you want to be on when the snowball fight breaks out? The side with a fort or the side without one? Hmmm?" Anju asked trying not to laugh.

"Snowball fight?" Tohru asked worried. "I don't want to fight." She said furrowing her eyebrows; she acted like she had never even made a snowball before. Anju did have to admit Tohru-kun looked a model delicate girl. Her long brown hair was held back from her face with a ribbon that matched her aqua winter coat and her gloves and hat matched the rosy tint her cheeks had taken in the cold.

"Awe, come on Tohru-kun. Snowball's don't hurt—and its fun." Anju said. "Anyway, if you don't want to fight—you can stand in front of the fort." Anju declared forming a slight plan as she talked.

"Huh?" Tohru asked confused. "Aren't they going to be throwing snowballs at us too?"

"Yeah, but if you stand there looking cute, they wouldn't dare throw anything at you, right?" Anju reasoned with a mischievous smile.

"Oh," Tohru said smiling too, though Anju doubted Tohru would ever manage a mischievous look in her whole life. "I get it, so they won't throw anything at us, but you can throw snowballs at them… is that fair?" She worried again.

"All's fair in love and war, Tohru-kun." Anju quoted still wearing her smile. Anju plopped down into the snow with Momiji and started constructing as she explained her Tohru plan with him. Momiji laughed delighted and invited Tohru into their fort building. She happily folded down into the snow with Anju and started pushing piles of the white fluff into their agreed parameter. Those boys would never know what hit them.

_Please review!_

_I'll post early if I get two this time._

_-BS_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for the feedback! And now just as promised: an early post!_

* * *

Accident Prone

Momiji and Haru had decided to go back to Shigure-san's house with the others to dry their clothes and shower. Everyone was returning home with pink cheeks and wet clothes: a sure sign of an oncoming cold, but they only hoped to end it before it started. And seeing as Shigure-san's house was closer it made sense for Momiji and Haru to dry and warm up as soon as possible.

The crunch of snow beneath feet set a steady beat behind their conversation, and the far off yells and shouts of playing children added rhythm. Anju tried not to laugh as Yuki, Kyo and Haru still shook snow out of their hair and collars. Momiji in co-ops with her Cute-Tohru-Plan had worked wonderfully.

Momiji was talking animatedly with Tohru about something Anju had never heard of before. So Anju was stuck between Yuki and Haru as Kyo gave her dirty looks and Yuki just looked tired as Haru continued to look as he always did but just a little more wet and snow speckled than usual. After the snowball barrage had ended and Kyo, Yuki and Haru had given up, Tohru, Momiji, and Anju had almost fallen over with laughter. All three of the boys were covered with melting snow and were still being blanketed by the continuing flakes. It was very understandable the other team had blamed Anju for their wet underclothes and snow drenched hair—Tohru had been standing innocently in front of their fort, and Momiji didn't have the best aim. It was most likely her fault they had been hit with so many snowballs. But she doubted they would admit she had gotten the better of them.

Anju herself was still very cold and her outer clothes were heavy with melted snow from leaning against their fort. The ends of her dark blond hair were clumped together with water and her face felt numb. She still smiled looking down at her boots as they sunk into the rising layer of snow covering their city. Hopefully the snow would stay around long enough that they would get excused from school and extend their vacation.

The symphony of crunching snow accompanied Momiji and Tohru's chatter as a few lingering birds flew over head. Instantly, Anju and Kyo found their attention captured by the brave birds willing to fare the snow. Anju stopped captivated and made an unbeknownst step toward the birds. She might have taken off running toward them if laughter hadn't brought her back into her mind front.

"What?" Anju and Kyo snapped, both starting to blush after they realized what had happened. Anju rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly and laughed at herself. The cat and fox halves had gotten the best of them. Anju would have really taken off after those birds if her friends hadn't starting laughing at her. Kyo decided to take a different approach.

"Yeah, so what?" He said scowling. "It's not like I can help it."

"You both looked so funny!" Momiji said loudly. "And Anju your foxy ears were so cute!" He smiled. Anju blushed again feeling the top of her head. How did Momiji see them with her hat on? Anju saw Kyo self-consciously pat the top of his head too. Animal instinct had gotten the better of them.

"What can I say?" Anju shrugged smiling.

--

The hot water heater rattled from its abuse. Momiji was already steaming from his shower and wrapped comfortably in a blanket and in Yuki's old pajama's as his clothes dried. He was still talking enthusiastically with Tohru as she put another pot of water on the stove to heat. Tohru had changed and dried off, not needing a shower, and Yuki and Kyo were already warmed up and hiding from Ayame-san. Anju had no such luck in getting to her room and changing out of her wet clothes; or in avoiding Ayame-san unfortunately.

As soon as Anju had entered the house she had been swept to the kotatsu _(small table with heater and blanket/skirt)_ to sit with Ayame-san for a chat. Her legs were damp and hot, and her body was chilled to the point of goose bumps. Ayame didn't seem to notice her discomfort and bordering sickness. He just kept talking and talking, and Anju just nodded numbly not wishing to be rude and also not to die.

Shigure-san had taken off a while ago leaving her to her own fate. And none of the others had returned not wanting to be caught up in Ayame-san's conversation either. Haru had stuck with her until it was his turn for the shower, and the hot water heater's rattling reminded her that he was still showering and unable to take some heat off of her from Ayame-san.

"…We have such a wonderful shop, Mine and I." Ayame was saying as he twisted his hair between his fingers. Anju tapped her thigh impatiently and stared out the door behind Ayame hoping someone would pass by and save her. He wasn't even looking at her anymore just talking and twirling his hair. Her skin was damp and sticky under her clothes, and the fabric was suffocating and restricting as she fidgeted in her seat. Anju really needed to dry off and let her brain recuperate from Ayame's torture.

"Ayam-" Anju bit her lip as Ayame-san continued through his story ignoring her try at interrupting him. "Ayame-san!" Anju said waving her hand. She felt desperate like if she didn't get dry clothes soon she'd melt.

"Yes, Anju-chan?" He asked dropping his twist of hair and looking at her inquisitively.

"I really-"

"I'm back!" Shigure-san entered the room smiling cheerily with a pile of books stacked in his arms. "I searched my entire office and bedroom and found all of our old photo albums!" He announced happily.

"I'll leave you two to that then! I wouldn't want to impose." Anju jumped up smiling falsely and hurried out of the room before they could open their mouths in protest. She was running silently up the stairs and out of harms way when Shigure-san finally managed an upset whine. "Humph." And Anju ran into Haru-san just out of his shower.

Anju sat on the floor stunned by her collision mere feet away from her destination.

"I'm not a cow." Haru said looking down at himself in revelation. "Oh, it's you Anju-kun." Hatsuharu-kun realized looking up at her. "You managed to get away from Ayame." He stated rubbing the towel over his hair.

"Just barely." Anju reported pulling her legs toward her and angling herself to stand. "They nearly had me there all night." Anju frowned patting her damp clothes.

"The shower's free." Haru said still sitting on the floor and noticing her wet attire. "You look like you need it." Anju would have taken it as an insult if Haru-kun wasn't so blank about it.

"Ne, Haru-kun?" Anju asked suddenly. She cocked her head looking at him questionably and clasping her hands. Hopefully he wouldn't look too hard into what she would ask.

"Yes?" He peered at her from under his towel. The same blank look he always had. The same grey eyes.

"What does it take to turn you Black?" She asked curiously. Anju rocked on her heels staring at him through her clumped bangs. "Besides an uncalled for snowball to the face." She smiled good-naturedly.

"I usually only turn Black when someone annoys me or insults a close friend." He said not suspicious in the least. Anju shrugged trying to look more nonchalant and offered her assistance. Haru took her hand and stood easily to tower over her. Anju instantly felt small compared to Haru, she looked up at him and smiled, he was still barely visible under the towel draped over his wet hair. And his face was still a bit flushed from the heat of his shower.

"I was just curious. It's not everyday I meet someone with two personalities." Anju grinned slipping past Haru and finally made it to her room. She wondered if she had stared at Haru a bit longer than was allowed to be polite. And she wondered if he had noticed. It was hard to tell anything about Haru because of his impassive demeanor and unreadable eyes.

--

Anju rolled around in her bed reveling in the beautiful warmth of being dry. She hugged her pillow and curled up ready to fall asleep—if not for the guests downstairs. It would have been rude if she went to sleep without saying goodbye or at least avoid Shigure-san and Ayame-san with them. She crawled out of bed angling her socked feet under her and stood for a comfortable stretch. The back of her throat still itched: a sure sign that she would be waking up sick, but she felt fine with it. She was on Winter Break; she could get sick if she wanted to.

Anju yawned as she trotted down the old wooden stairs and tied her hair back. Her straight bangs still impaired her vision, but she maneuvered like a pro despite the fact. Her destination was the kitchen, her target: hot tea Tohru-kun had mentioned would chase off the worst of an oncoming cold. And it was as she turned into the kitchen that she ran into Haru-kun again.

Anju frowned from the ground looking up at Haru as he turned around wondering who'd bumped him. Perhaps her bangs intervened with her vision a bit more than she had thought. Anju didn't even try to get back up she just stared at Haru sadly as she came to realize…

"I'm a klutz, Haru-kun. It's the only explanation. Who other than a klutz could, literally, run into the same person twice within the hour?" Anju asked still frowning. She sighed still unable to will herself back onto her feet. She'd always prided herself in her smooth, easy movements, but she now knew she was nothing of the sort. Banging into people and falling to the floor was hardly smooth.

Haru lowered down to his haunches and stared at her with that same stoic expression. Anju wished she knew what he was thinking when he looked like that. "Maybe it's only because you can't see behind all that hair." He suggested. Haru reached out and tucked her bangs behind her ear revealing Anju's face; he brushed aside some stubborn remaining strands with his finger tips ignoring Anju's stare. Haru smiled perhaps only the slightest bit to break his usually blank expression. "You're much prettier when we can see your face." He said.

Anju managed a smile with the compliment. "Thanks, Haru-kun. You're too nice to me." Anju said taking his offered hand that had brushed her face and finally stood up. Every girl needed a good compliment once in a while. Plus, without her bangs in her eyes she could see a lot more. Except she only wondered if she really wanted to see everything. Her bangs had protected her in some way before, but maybe it was time to come out of hiding.

"So it's not Kyo-kun!" Tohru appeared in the kitchen snapping her fingers in defeat. Anju leaned around Haru and stared at her. Tohru blushed deeply once she noticed both Anju and Haru were staring at her quizzically. "Tea?" Tohru asked sheepishly changing the subject.

"Oh, definitely." Anju said willingly saving Tohru from explaining what she'd meant. "I can already feel a cold coming on, I wish Ayame-san and Shigure-san were more aware of the people around them, I almost died under the kotatsu." Anju said fully stepping into the kitchen and looking sheepish as she subtly complained.

"Oh, are you alright?" Tohru asked concerned, and she instantly put a hand to Anju's forehead checking for a fever. Anju waved the hand away with a smile.

"It's nothing your tea can't fix, Tohru-kun." Anju said making sure she looked superfluously fine if only for Tohru's benefit.

"Oh and your hair, Anju-kun! You look so cute!" Tohru gushed standing in front of Anju to give her a better look over.

"Thanks, Tohru-kun. Apparently I won't run into people anymore this way." Anju smiled tilting her head cutely. "Ne, Haru-kun?" Anju asked turning to him.

"Yes," He simply said nodding his head. Anju just smiled taking a tray Tohru had picked up away from her. No need to overwork the girl.

"It seems," Yuki came into the kitchen to join them. "That we've been snowed in." He announced taking the tray away from Anju. Tohru smiled at the gesture and Anju shook her head folding her arms behind her back. "Shigure-san has already called the main house to inform them where Momiji and you are. And it also seems you, Haru, will be staying here for a while with Momiji and us." Yuki said to Haru as he looked over the tray he was holding.

"Sleep over!" All of them cringed as Ayame-san yelled from the other room.

_Please review!_

_-BS_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for reading! check the last chapter to catch up._

* * *

Wrapped Like Burritos

"Where's Momiji-kun?" Anju asked worried. Ayame-san's outburst reminded her how troublesome Shigure-san and Ayame-san were together. "Have we left him to his doom?" She asked as her eyes widened in concern. Yuki stayed suspiciously quiet, and Anju guessed the worst. She took a deep breath to steady herself and squared her shoulders. "I'll save him." She announced bravely to Tohru's amusement. Yuki smiled when Anju had yet to move. She was hoping someone would volunteer to go in her stead.

When no one volunteered Anju pouted in the direction of Shigure-san and Ayame-san's dwellings. She really didn't actually want to be the one to save Momiji. What if she was sucked back in and needed saving herself?

"I'll go with you Anju-san, if going alone bothers you so much." Haru said to Anju's relief.

"Thank God." Anju announced grabbing Haru's arm and taking him with her. Yuki hid his smile as they left.

--

Momiji didn't even care about the company he was stuck with. If anything he seemed to be enjoying himself with the two very weird friends. He was so at ease that somehow he had gotten a lollypop into his mouth. And he found it necessary to laugh at everything they said.

On the other hand, Anju felt like she was in a numb daze trapped in a mindless vortex of gay innuendos and inside jokes. She stared mutely at the wall all but given up with escaping. What worse Haru just stayed his usual stoic self seemingly unharmed by the toxic atmosphere. Anju sighed tilting her head to the side and staring off into nothingness. Momiji tugged on her arm bringing her back. Anju blinked her eyes back into focus and stared down at Momiji-kun.

"Can I sleep with you tonight, Anju-kun?" Momiji asked. Shigure-san pawed at Momiji giving him a suggestive look and Ayame-san offered to sleep with her too, for protection.

"Ah," Anju said unclear on what she should say. Sure the kid looked like he was ten, but he was only a couple months younger than her. And Anju hardly cared if she hurt Ayame's feelings.

"It would be best if we left Anju-san alone tonight. She's starting a cold and will need a quiet space to recover." Haru came in to Anju's rescue to her immense relief. Haru stared more specifically at Ayame-san who in turn shrugged it off looking as if he didn't notice.

"Awe, I'll be quiet, I promise." Momiji made _that_ face, the one that got him almost anything he asked for, but Anju just smiled at him apologetically. She would be sticking to Haru-kun's suggestion.

"I wouldn't want to give you my cold, Momiji-kun." Anju told him, yawning.

"Perhaps you should go off to sleep, Anju-kun." Shigure-san suggested as he suddenly turned normal again in the blink of an eye. "And we'll see how you're doing in the morning." Anju nodded happy with the chance to get out of there. Not another word was going to come from her; she had her opportunity to get out of there. There was no way Anju was going to mess this up.

"I will go to sleep as well." Haru put in taking his chance to leave too, however awkward and unnatural sounding he was. Anju got up and quickly exited trying not to laugh at the faces Shigure-san and Ayame-san were making at Haru's odd leave.

"Oh but _Ha-kun_ gets to sleep with her." Anju chose to ignore Ayame-san's irritated whispered comment.

Anju sneezed into her sleeve as she headed back toward the kitchen with her failed mission. Momiji was still caught up with Shigure and Ayame, but he wasn't so much distressed about it. And Haru had gone with her so it hadn't been as traumatic as she had initially thought. Maybe she could bear this storm (those two together) as long as there were other victims around for Shigure-san and Ayame-san to spread torture to.

"Here, Anju-san." Haru said nudging her arm. Anju looked up toward Haru-kun and noticed a handkerchief he was holding out to her. The cloth wasn't flimsy or thin like most handkerchiefs Anju had seen before, and barely visible under Haru's fingers was an embroidered "S" for the Sohma House.

"Arigato, Hatsuharu-kun." Anju said taking it from his hold.

"Are you well?" Haru asked glancing down at Anju. They had stopped in the hall nearly to the kitchen where the others seemed to be hiding from Shigure and Ayame. Anju was leaning against the wall and rubbing her cheek tiredly. Anju glanced at Haru and put on a less tired face for his benefit.

"I'll be okay; I just have a headache after listening to those two for so long." Anju smiled meekly at the insult and pushed off the wall. "Maybe I really should get to bed." Anju commented referring to Haru's excuse to get her out of Shigure and Ayame's grasps.

"You don't have Momiji." Kyo said as Anju slumped against the kitchen wall and Haru ducked under the door frame to join the crowd. "I guess you couldn't save him." Anju just gave Kyo a specific look as he tried to be amusing with her. And Kyo only gave her a look right back.

"Momiji didn't even need to be saved. He's immune to Shigure-san-and-Ayame-san-torture." Anju reported inspecting the ends of her hair under the dim kitchen light. She sneezed again and quietly moaned to herself in self-pity agony. Her glands were starting to bother her too. Anju was beginning to hate being sick during break. She had plans to build a snowman in the morning, but it was looking like morning would be spent under the covers instead. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning." Anju announced talking through the handkerchief Haru had leant to her.

"Feel better, Anju-kun." Tohru said furrowing her eyebrows and touching Anju's shoulder on her way out. The boys echoed similar responses and some "good nights" too.

"Will do." Anju assured sparing a smile if only to keep Tohru from worrying. Causing Tohru even minor grief seemed fiendish as of lately, and Anju had a fleeting suspicion that her bad feelings for adding worry to Tohru-kun were growing from Anju's own petty attempts to take over some responsibilities for Tohru to ease her load. But Tohru never allowed Anju to do much to help her. Something about working for her keep made Tohru into a house-cleaning-food-making-clothe-washing-machine. And Anju was left feeling like a burden or, if anything, another person Tohru insisted to look after.

--

Morning was brutally bright what with all the white snow to amplify the light of a new day. And the brutality continued with Anju's annoyingly bright wake up call. Momiji wasn't exactly annoying himself, but anything asking her to leave bed in the morning was essentially the bane of all existence.

"Uh uh." Anju said turning away from Momiji and hiding her head under the covers.

"Come on, Anju-chaaan." Momiji said softly and pushing his face close to the covers. "It's already late in the morning, and it snowed _again_!" he whispered trying to encourage Anju out of her bed.

"I just want to sleep." Anju said in that leave-me-alone-I'm-half-asleep kind of voice. "I don't care about snow."

"You love snow, Anju-chan." Momiji reminded her sweetly. Anju hunched her shoulders as Momiji easily caught her bluff, she did love snow. But her bed was so warm! How could she leave? "And you know what else?" Momiji asked nestling down into Anju's bed with her. "Haru and I get to stay another night. Isn't that great?" Momiji didn't wait for her to answer. "Tohru and Yuki left for the store to see if they can get some food for lunch. The snow was so deep they had to shovel the snow away from the house just to get out. And Kyo and Haru were fighting this morning to see who was stronger and they broke one of Shigure's doors and Shigure whined to Ayame about his poor house and I was making a snowman on the porch because there's so much snow on it and Kyo and Haru were so loud I came up here instead to see if you were still asleep and you were, but it's already lunch time so you should get up. You shouldn't sleep this much because Hatori-san told me sleep is good for you, but too much is bad for your blood pressure."

"Ugh." Anju complained quickly turning over and wrapping Momiji in her blanket and hiding his face under the covers. "Stop talking, it's bad for my blood pressure." She teased hugging him around the blankets so Momiji couldn't get free.

"Anju-chaan." He whined muffled by the blankets. "Let me out!" he said breaking off into laughter. Anju pulled the blankets down and let Momiji free only to start laughing herself. Momiji's hair was a mess and his cheeks were pink from laughing. "You seem fine now." Momiji said as Anju laughed. She grinned trying to smooth down Momiji's hair again.

"Ne, I'm up now." Anju said tilting her head to assess her work on Momiji's hair. "And what were you saying about fighting?" Anju asked as she reached for a sweatshirt to put on over her pajamas. "Who's fighting downstairs?"

"Kyo and Haru." Momiji answered grabbing Anju's hands and pulling her to her feet despite her much taller frame. "Let's go see if Shigure-san stopped them yet." He said smiling in that familiar Momiji way and pulled Anju out of her room and to the stairs.

As soon as Anju and Momiji made it to the hall downstairs Anju could hear Shigure-san whining just as Momiji had described. And entering the kotatsu room Kyo stood over the remains of the table with his arms crossed as Haru (obviously in his black form) panted for breath on the other side of the room.

_"Nanda?"_ Anju asked cocking her head. "What's all this noise?"

"Anju-kun!" Shigure-san called out from the middle of the obvious scuffle. "Kyo-kun and Haru-kun broke my house!" Anju sweatdropped as the snowy wind from outside blew into the house from the crumbled door. Anju shivered pulling her hands into her sweatshirt sleeves.

"Ano," Anju said looking around the room. "What happened to Ayame-san? Wasn't he just here?" Anju flinched as Kyo and Haru ignored her side conversation with Shigure and jumped at each other locking hands and glaring.

"Ayame-san can't stand the cold!" Momiji said tugging on Anju's sleeve so she'd pay attention to him. Anju was ready to ask why not being able to stand the cold could make someone disappear, but Anju just sneezed instead. Oddly enough, by sneezing she finally got Kyo and Haru's attention.

"How are you feeling, Anju-san?" Haru asked suddenly back to the same dazed Haru she had first met. Kyo started yelling all sorts of things when Haru backed out of the fight suddenly disinterested with anything to do with Kyo. Anju smiled trying to think of the best answer to keep everyone from worrying.

"Anju." Everyone turned toward the broken down door at the new voice and a small white snake poked its head out from Shigure-san's shirt to investigate as well.

"Ha-san." Anju said surprised. "What are you doing out in the snow?" She sneezed again and Hatori trudged the rest of the way out of the snow and pulled off his boots to leave on the porch next to Momiji's snowman. Hatori passed over the broken table and the other people ignoring them. And bundled up like burritos behind Hatori-san were Yuki and Tohru carrying some plastic bags from the grocery store.

"Momiji mentioned that you're sick." Hatori simply said taking out his stethoscope and pressing it to her back to hear her lungs. "Take a deep breath." He said. Anju obeyed the doctor's orders but still frowned worried about Hatori trekking through all that snow. Had Yuki and Tohru found him and brought him here?

"I'm fine, Hatori-san. It's only a minor cold. And nothing to get worried about." Anju assured pushing Hatori back so he would stop fussing over her. "How did you get here? I thought everyone was snowed in." Anju said before Hatori tipped her head up so he could feel her glands.

"They're a little swollen." He said to himself ignoring Anju as well.

"Hatori-san!" Anju said grabbing his hands and glaring sternly. "You didn't walk all the way here, did you?" she asked. Hatori was finally looking at her, but he still had that blank face that refused to admit he'd done anything rash.

"The main roads have been cleared by snowplows." He said.

"Tori-chan!" The white snake in Shigure's shirt yelled loudly. By the voice Anju guessed the snake was Ayame-san. "Now everyone is here! Ho ho ha!" He laughed loudly shaking the remains of the sliding door. Anju sweatdropped watching a small snake laugh like a mad man.

"Shut up, Ayame." Hatori said brining up his doctor's bag and rummaging through it. "And Shigure keep your house warmer. There's no wonder Anju has a cold when you leave your door open in the middle of winter." He patronized.

"Ha-saaan." Shigure whined under the scolding. "It was Kyo and Haru." He said.

"I'm sorry, Shigure-sensei." Haru said picking up the remains of the door and piecing them together again. "I did not intend for you to be scolded by Hatori-san." Haru explained as he taped the shattered door back together.

"Anju, you need to lie down." Hatori fussed directing Anju back toward the stairs.

"Tori-chan is acting weird." The little white snake whispered loudly to Shigure.

"But I just got up." Anju complained unable to do much against Hatori-san. "And Momiji is bored without me." In response to Anju's reasons as to why she couldn't go to bed Momiji grew warm around the cheeks because Anju had read him like a book. The only reason he had stooped to bother his poor friend on her sick bed was because no one would play with him. He usually had better judgment than that. And here Hatori-san had caught him in his one faltering moment.

"Lie down if only for another hour." Hatori said still guiding her toward the stairs. Anju was ready to turn and argue more when she realized Hatori had already pushed her out of the hall and far away from her initial starting point.

"Ha-san." Anju whined because it was all she could do against him. "You don't have to fuss."

"I'm not fussing." He said darkly. Anju laughed nervously and willingly went up the stairs at a run. Hatori could be scary when you insulted him.

"Don't scare Anju-chan!" Momiji complained running up the stairs too. Anju hadn't really noticed Momiji keeping her company against doctor-mode Hatori, but she was grateful for him when she was stuck in her room with Hatori and his needle blocking her escape. Anju had never gotten a shot before.

"Ne, Hatori-san I don't need a shot do I?" She asked nervously eyeing the weapon. "No offense but Shigure-san told me stories about your shots, and I don't want one." Her voice cracked remembering what Shigure had said about Hatori's shots.

"Don't worry." He said measuring some amount of clear liquid into the needle. "I did that to Shigure on purpose." Hatori admitted shamelessly.

"Wha…?" Anju frowned thinking of poor Shigure-san. He seemed to get the short end of the stick in relationships with the people in his family. Yuki and Kyo could tolerate him, but to only a small point. And now even one of Shigure's very best friends admitted he gave Shigure purposefully painful shots. "ow." Anju said plainly and obviously not in pain.

"Done." Hatori announced capping the tiny needle.

"That didn't hurt." Anju said looking down at her arm where a tiny prick of blood remained.

"It didn't?" Momiji asked peering at her arm too. Anju shook her head 'no'.

"Green, plain or Pokemon?" Hatori asked holding up the different choices of band-aids he had in his doctor bag. Anju laughed choosing the one with a blue ridiculous creature squirting water from its shoulder.

_REVIEW PLEASE!!_

_-BS_


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you reviewers. You might want to refer back to figure out whats going on again. Enjoy!_

* * *

Nemisis!Ayame

Hatori ended up forcing Anju to stay in her bed for the rest of the day

Hatori ended up forcing Anju to stay in her bed for the rest of the day. And thanks to Hatori _not_ making a fuss Anju was in tip top shape. It was almost like Shigure and Ayame had never forced Anju to keep them company while she suffered in snow-drenched clothes. And to fully enjoy her recovered health Anju was playing solitaire in a room downstairs nobody apparently used. She figured the abandoned room was her best bet of getting some 'quiet' time.

The three extra Sohmas staying in Shigure-san's house made actual quiet time an impossible activity to reach for. Even sitting in the empty room with the deck of cards in hand Anju could hear the muffled thump and beat of running feet in the house—be it Ayame making an escape from Kyo-Yuki abuse and Haru's remarks or Momiji escaping from Kyo.

It was only when the house grew an eerily empty feeling that Anju grew curious about what was going on. She felt like she was in the opening scene of a horror film. Had someone finally killed Ayame? They'd been threatening to kill him all morning, and that was a suitable plot for a reasonably entertaining movie. The anticipation to find the source of the unusual quite drew Anju to put down her cards and leave her newfound sanctuary. She stood at the closed door listening intently for any signs of life, but heard nothing. She found it odd that there weren't even normal nature noises coming from outside, but nature was buried under an unbelievably thick blanket of snow so she thought nothing more of it. Besides, complete silence boded well with a scary movie.

Anju tentatively slid open the door and peeked out the open crack and into the side yard of the house. Snow was piled all over everything making it hard for Anju to remember what the yard had looked like before the snowstorm. But glancing through the crack she had no new clues as to what had happened to everyone. This situation was too eerily similar to a horror movie for Anju's taste all the sudden. A house full of people doesn't just disappear. Curious!Anju opened the door a little more and froze when she heard the shifting of someone's coat. Cue intense music. The shifting of someone's eccentric formal red robe to be exact. Oh god!

"Anju-kun!" It was Ayame. Of all the people to find first… "We were just going to look for you!" He relayed happily breaking off into one of his uncomfortable belly laughs that shook the roof. This would be the scariest movie Anju had ever been involved in. Ayame must have been laughing a lot because he seemed warm enough despite being out on the porch exposed to the winter air. She remembered Momiji had told her Ayame wasn't very fond of the cold. But having new cold-fighting powers fit well with a typical evil nemesis.

Anju sighed giving in to fate and came out onto the covered porch with Ayame and closed the door behind her. She'd been captured and would have to think up a great witty plan of escape. She took a deep breath and plastered on a smile preparing herself for whatever Ayame could throw at her. First step was to deceive the enemy into thinking she would cooperate willingly.

"Come!" Ayame demanded wrapping his arm in hers and dragging her around the corner to the back yard. She hadn't prepared for physical force from Ayame—another new trick in the form of a sneak attack. Anju's wool socks did their best to counter the stone cold planks Ayame insisted on stomping across to get to their destination, but Anju had to say she was considerably chilled by the time she discovered what had happened to everyone. "I found adorable Anj_uuuu_-**gah**!" A hitch in her already falling apart escape plan—Ayame had fallen, taking her down with him.

There were swirls of white snow and smothering red Ayame robes and the odd sensation of not quite being in balance with gravity anymore as soon as Anju was announced to the backyard. But the most peculiar event to take place in the moment of Anju and Ayame's tumble from the porch after a ridiculously fast-paced turn around the corner of the house was the succession of six distinct 'pyons'. What a weird noise to hear in the mince of falling to her icy cold doom.

"_Nanda?_" Anju complained surfacing in the sea of snow that dominated the backyard. There'd been a scenery change without her consent. Her tumble with Ayame hurt a lot more than it should have and there was snow up her nose. She felt bumps and bruises all over her sides and legs hinting that more than just her and Ayame had been involved in the pitch off the porch. There had been more prisoners, but where they were hiding was unclear to Anju—all she could see were fuzzy stars and white blurs. When something shifted under Anju's legs she jumped up and stared with wide eyes despite her new aches. To Anju's confused surprise it was Tohru (a turquoise and brown blob) who surfaced next to her in the snow-sea. "Tohru-kun?" Anju asked confused as the powder they disturbed began to settle again. "What happened?" Anju felt so confused, all she had wanted to know was where everyone had gone to and to investigate her movie theory. What she had gotten was Ayame, and Ayame had allowed her a glimpse of everyone in the yard but after the trip off the porch it was suspiciously quite again. A plot twist perhaps? Anju pondered.

"Aya-_chaaan_! Look what you did." That was Shigure-san, but where was he? Anju soon found out when a big black dog jumped out of the snow and onto the porch to shake off the clinging powder. Anju stifled a laugh and coughed when stifling made her choke. This was conceivably the more ingenious plot twist Anju had ever witnessed. To turn all the characters into animals—it was simple, made no sense at all, but also added some humor to the overbearingly scary (Ayame) story so far. Shigure had turned into a dog, how embarrassing. Anju knew that 'pyon' sound had been familiar, and now she knew what had happened. When Anju finally turned around to look at the rest of the yard, sure enough, there standing stomach deep in the snow stood an ear pierced cow with an expression clearly belonging to only one boy Anju knew. She had to cover another laugh with a badly disguised cough and Anju was sure she didn't imagine those familiar grey eyes narrowing just the slightest.

"You'll have to explain to me how being the ox of the zodiac turns you into a dairy cow." Anju said hardly trying to hide her grin. Cow-Haru was ridiculously funny.

"I'm not a dairy cow." Haru said clearly and plainly. Anju was surprised she knew right away that that had been Haru's annoyed voice. She was learning the subtle ways of Haru-interpretation, which wasn't easy mind you.

"My apologies." Anju said sincerely.

"Oh no! Yuki-kun!" Tohru cried distressed throwing herself into the snow again. "He's so small! What if he freezes?" Anju turned away from Haru and saw—behind where Tohru had disappeared under the snow—three sets of empty clothes. "Where are you?!" She called from under the powder. Anju had to admit turning into a mouse in nearly three feet of snow sounded dangerous, but Tohru searching so frantically for the tiny Yuki looked just as (if not more) dangerous. This seemed to be a subplot to the overall story: lost animal-boys in the frigid barren land of snow.

"Tohru." Anju said calmly and reasonably. "Stand still and take a deep breath." Anju instructed. "If we're quite we might hear Yuki and he can help us find him. But it looks like from the lawn of outfits that more than just Yuki are lost under the snow, ne?" Anju commented picking up Ayame's robe for an example to her point. His robe had been tangled around her leg. Snake Ayame was somewhere nearby freezing to death. Despite the cruelty Anju thought for a moment that frozen death might suit him, but he was the antagonist and could hardly die this early into the story.

"Oh _nooo_!" Tohru complained surfacing again and frowning so sincerely with worry Anju began to catch her worrisome expression. "Poor Kyo! And Momiji!" Tohru wailed looking around but refraining from moving her feet. At least she understood that her frantic moving might be hazardous to the small animal Sohmas. "I'm so sorry! This is all my fault. If I hadn't of been standing there I wouldn't have fallen on everyone and made them transform!"

"Yes, none of this would have happened." Shigure agreed wagging his tail on the porch. Anju turned a subtle glare on him as he tried to stir up more trouble.

Anju took a deep breath herself ignoring Shigure and looked at Haru again hoping for some reasonable help from him. Tohru was a sweet girl, but Anju had to say that she was virtually useless in her frantic apologetic state—through she was still vital to the plot line. Haru just stared back at her nearly emotionless, and Anju was afraid she didn't know that look quite yet. She was still just a beginner in Haru-interpretation after all.

"Tohru." Anju said trying to calm her down. "From what I can guess this isn't your fault. I'd have to say it was Ayame's really." Anju added thoughtfully. Tohru sniffed done with her hysterics, but Anju involuntarily yelped when the cold scales of a tiny reptile wrapped around her ankle and slithered upward. Anju quickly ducked down and grabbed Ayame's tail before he could climb any high and yanked him out of her sweat pants and threw him at Shigure-san indignantly. Anju shuddered grabbing her shoulders and glared at the white coil near Shigure.

"I…take no blame…for this…predicament." Ayame said shakily as he curled up into a swirl on Shigure's paws and fell silently defeated. The antagonist had been vanquished.

"Don't _do_ that!" Anju yelled unable to control the shivers of disgust contouring her spine. Anju was prepared to say a lot more to Ayame and ready to set aside any manners she possessed in the process when a tiny voice distracted her.

"Anju!" that was Yuki.

Anju looked down, but only saw snow.

"Yuki-kun." Anju said prompting him to make noise so she could find where he was hiding. Anju crouched down and fell under the surface of the snow-lake. Forget Ayame, she had a subplot to conclude.

"Anju-san!" Anju cupped piles of snow and packed them behind her carefully searching for the tiny Sohma.

"Yuki!" Anju announced happily holding up her cupped hands with Yuki shivering in her palms. "Are you okay?" She asked peering at him critically for any injury.

"I'll be okay, Anju-san. Thank you for finding me." He said making what Anju could only guess was a smile. Animal faces were hard to distinguish.

"Here," Anju said lifting him higher. "Hang out here and warm up while I look for Momiji, ne?" Anju proposed dropping Yuki into her shirt pocket. Yuki nodded before he disappeared into Anju's pocket. She could feel him shivering against her stomach, but at least he'd get warm now. "Mooomiji." Anju said standing back up and peering around for signs of Momiji.

"Is Yuki alright?" Tohru asked clutching her hands.

"He'll be fine." Anju said absentmindedly as she stared critically at a spot of snow that had moved just a bit only a moment ago. The bit of snow was closest to Haru so she was about to ask him to investigate when she noticed he was staring at her, but before she could inquire about the strange look he was suddenly (--pyon!--) the Haru she had met… and naked. "Whoa!" Anju gasped and spun around so not to see anything more. Anju heard Tohru echo a similar response and the shuffle of snow as she turned away embarrassed. Anju couldn't decide if Haru was lucky the snow was so high or not. On one hand, the aspects of being naked in front of people that made it embarrassing were hidden under the snow, but then again he was naked in the snow.

"Hello Momiji." Haru said. Anju couldn't help the automatic reaction to turn back around. Thankfully, Haru had already dressed himself in record time—a talent all of the cursed acquired at a very young age. Anju smiled at what she saw.

"Haru!" Momiji cried happily. Of course this wasn't the same Momiji Anju had seen that morning, now he was a rather large yellow rabbit with adorable red beady eyes. "I was so lost under the snow and I couldn't see anything but white!" Momiji said. Haru nodded understandably as he held Momiji by the scruff of his neck with his long back feet dangling over the surface of the snow. Anju looked down to see if she should risk making her way over to the two when Momiji noticed her. "Anju-chan!" He wailed. "I heard you talking but I couldn't find my way!" He cried, but Anju just smiled choosing not to say anything about that. Didn't Momiji know rabbits mostly lived underground? He was hardly worse for wear, and his fur had protected him perfectly. Momiji couldn't even touch the danger Yuki had been in. Thinking about it Anju looked down again but at her pocket.

"Are you any better, Yuki-kun?" Anju asked, but she didn't get a response. Anju knitted her eyebrows in concern and looked into the side of her pouch pocket. Yuki was asleep. Anju figured his snow exploration had exhausted him, she was only happy that this meant he wouldn't be transforming inside her pocket. "I have a feeling that Kyo-kun will be fine without my help. I'm going to bring Yuki inside. He's not looking too hot." Anju said still observing Yuki in her pocket. Maybe he just needed to warm up a bit better than just in her pocket.

"Oh." Tohru said with more concern than Anju felt the situation needed. Anju doubted Yuki was in danger, just a bit tired—and he may have a cold now. "Should I do something?" Tohru asked stepping closer to Anju. Tohru asked like Anju was in charge of the situation all the sudden.

"Nah, its okay, Tohru-kun." Anju said leaning back and pulling herself onto the porch. "I'm not dressed for the outdoors, and Kyo still needs some assistance so I'll look after Yuki for a while, ne?" Anju said standing up and brushing off the powdery snow. It was so cold outside the snow had failed to melt on Anju. And to be honest Anju felt that another minute outside would freeze her solid. "Happy hunting." Anju called disappearing back indoors.

Anju would have sold her left kidney for a kotatsu, but lucky for her Shigure had saved her the trouble and had already replaced the one Haru and Kyo had destroyed. Lightly placing Yuki on a cushion, Anju wiggled under the table and switched on the heater with a sigh of relief. The warm air brushed her face and brought the painful feeling back into her cheeks. Anju pulled herself back out with new energy thanks to the bit of heat. She dragged Yuki's cushion closer to the table and tucked the blanket around him leaving his tiny head and paws poking out from the hem. She smiled when she heard him sigh in relief too.

"I'm going to put on the kettle." Anju said even though she wasn't sure Yuki was conscious.

"Some morning we're having." Shigure commented trotting into the room and dropping Ayame near the table with Yuki. Anju bit back a laugh as even in his sleep Yuki fought off Ayame and kicked him away from his cushion.

"Mm." Anju answered. "What are the odds that all of you would transform at the same time? You really put Tohru in a state too." Anju frowned at him. He only wagged his tail unable to hide anything when he had a betraying tail behind him.

"Actually," Shigure said taking a seat at the table too. "The boys had it in their mind to get back at you for their loss in the last snowball fight. So they each had some snowballs and got Ayame to track you down and lure you into the trap. I'm not sure how I got caught up in that tumble." He added thoughtfully, but still happily wagging his tail. He obviously found the whole thing funny.

"Well, that's what you get for messing with me… or rather what you get for relying on Ayame-san." Anju added walking off toward the kitchen. "Would you like some hot chocolate too, Shigure-san?" Anju asked stopping in the threshold and turning waiting for his answer.

"I'd really like a cup of coffee." He said hopefully. Anju frowned instead.

"My talents are limited, Shigure-san. It's hot chocolate or nothing." Shigure whined and his ears wilted as his tail dropped to the floor. Anju was definitely no Tohru.

"I'll have hot chocolate." He sighed. Anju grinned closing the door.

_REVIEW please!!_

_-BS_


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for any ridiculous wait: my sister borrowed my computer for a few days to finish a project--so I was without connection to the rest of the world for too long, but Im back! So I won't keep you now... enjoy!_

* * *

The Messenger

Anju scowled with impatience and irritation as she fussed over her homework papers. The point of her pencil broke and she cursed Shigure-san under her breath throwing the pencil into the corner of her room and digging for another in her school bag. Why did Shigure have to be right? Tomorrow morning the new term would start up and Anju had completely forgotten her homework over the break. Shigure had warned them (Kyo specifically, but look who was actually guilty) that they'd only have to rush through half as much homework the night before thanks to him. Somehow Anju only felt inclined to curse Shigure more for his annoying preparedness for procrastination.

A knock rattled the frame of Anju's door and she looked up from her searching. "Yes?" She asked quickly smoothing her hair hoping she didn't look too bad. The door opened and Tohru stood in the threshold smiling.

"The bath's open, Anju-kun." She said holding her strawberry towel in one hand and a small bag of bath-things in the other. _Bath?_ Anju whined to herself. _That will take up vital homework-finishing time_, but if she didn't take a bath she wouldn't be clean and that would be just gross. Tohru frowned worried when Anju had yet to say anything back to her. "Anju-kun?" She asked.

"Oh?" Anju said looking up. "Ooh! Yeah sure thanks, Tohru-kun." Anju said quickly and smiled to avoid any more concern from Tohru. A smile always said you were fine, nothing wrong here. Tohru forced another smile, but she didn't question Anju like she had wanted to or at least until Tohru noticed the mess behind Anju. "Wha? -Is that your homework, Anju-kun?" She asked confused. "Do you need help collecting it all back up? It looks I might have left your window open when I was cleaning earlier. Did the wind blow your papers around?" She asked starting to gather some of the sheets Anju had yet to finish.

"Uh…Tohru-kun about that." Anju said trying to get to the papers before her.

"Oh Anju-kun, you didn't finish this one. You must have missed it." Tohru said trying to be helpful. She reached for another. "And this one too…and this one." She frowned not quite catching what was going on yet.

Anju laughed taking the papers from Tohru and hiding them from view. "I uh, didn't finish all of my homework yet." Anju confessed shrugging. "I was trying to complete everything tonight." She laughed again at herself just to keep Tohru from worrying, she did that enough as it was.

"School starts tomorrow, Anju-kun!" Tohru freaked out anyway. "Oh no! Do you need help? I could get my homework and we could cross-reference…"

Two hours later and past the bedtime Anju liked to stick to Tohru and Anju were still on Anju's floor with lots of stacks of paper. Tohru had gone to get her homework before Anju could get much say in, but when Tohru came back to start helping she found none of her answers matched Anju's. Poor Tohru had wisely used her winter break to do her homework and had spent the proper amount of time on each sheet, but she had gotten all of it wrong. So instead Tohru was pouring over Anju's finished homework and her homework trying to figure out where she had gone wrong. Anju would have been done with everything by then, but every time Tohru made that little noise that sounded so helpless Anju would step in and calmly explain to Tohru how with algebra "whatever you do to one side, you have to do to the other."

"So if I subtract seven over here." She tapped her pencil over the equation. "I have to subtract it from this side too?" Tohru looked up dearly hoping she had gotten it right.

"Yep!" Anju said happy Tohru had finally grasped the simple fundamentals of algebra. "I think that's about all I can do tonight." Anju announced frowning at the few sheets she hadn't gotten to yet. "I'll have to get to those before class tomorrow." Anju shrugged. "Are you done Tohru?" Anju asked.

"Ah… I know not everything is perfect." Tohru smiled. "But thanks to you, Anju-kun, I don't think I'll fail this assignment." She smiled gratefully. "I'll try to get some sleep then. Good night, Anju-kun." Tohru said hugging her stack of homework. "I'll wake you in the morning."

"Thanks, Tohru."

"Oh you shouldn't thank me! I was only trouble! I tried to help but you turned out you had to help me and you still haven't gotten to finish all of your work." Tohru blushed trying to hide her embarrassment.

"You're no trouble, Tohru-kun." Anju assured standing up. "Get some sleep. I'm going to wash up." Anju said ushering Tohru back to her room.

--

Anju grinned walking home after school. More than half asleep, and under pressure from the Yuki-Fan-Club because Yuki had complimented her hairclip, Anju had still managed to complete her homework without a single mistake. Sometimes she couldn't understand why school work was so difficult for Tohru because it was so easy for her, but after last night Anju could easily see the difference. Tohru was naturally better at some things, and not so great at others. She was really great at making good friends, but European history? Hell no.

Anju walked alone swinging her bag in a carefree manor. It was already late January and the snow had all melted away as if Anju had only been imagining it before. All the plants were still hiding or naked, so Anju could hardly picture the glory everyone assured her would come with the blooming of the flowers. Shigure promised her that spring would blow her away. But all that was months away and she barely had any room for those thoughts, something much more fun was on the brink of happening. Anju grinned again increasing her pace. She couldn't wait.

Tohru had struggled to tell Yuki she had to work after school when she was really stopping by the grocery store. Anju had convinced the student counsel to plan a bogus last minute meeting to keep _Yun-Yun_ busy for a couple of hours. And Kyo had disappeared obviously not interested in their plans in the least. Anju thought it wasn't very nice of Kyo to ditch Yuki on his birthday, but it was hardly out of character for him.

"Anjuuuuu-chaaaaan!"

Anju glanced over her shoulder and flashed a smile but she didn't slow down even the slightest. Momiji was running after her dragging his school bag behind him and holding his cute little hat down so it didn't blow off in the cold air. He huffed catching his breath as he drew even with Anju and matched her pace. He turned his head and grinned.

"I finally caught up with you!" He said swinging his bag in a happy manner just like Anju. "I remember you said you'd leave _right_ after class and would wait up for me, but I didn't think you'd get this far away from me!" Momiji laughed like he expected her to join, Anju grinned. He was such an odd boy. "Haru had to go home so I called Hatori-san to give him a ride. Haru gets lost so easily I didn't want him to be late for Yuki's surprise party."

"Does he?" Anju asked tilting her head thoughtfully. "Haru gets lost easily?" Momiji laughed like it was a joke.

"He gets lost _really_ easily. A while ago he was lost for three days in the city trying to find Shigure's house so he could fight Kyo. He ended up randomly running into Kyo in the end. If he hadn't he could have _still_ been lost." Momiji giggled.

"That doesn't sound like it could be much fun." Anju mumbled.

--

"Anjuuuu-chaaaaan!" Anju wondered if Momiji appreciated Shigure's impersonation of him. "I set out everything you put on your list!" Shigure called from the porch. He never did let Anju get close to the house before he started shouting any news he had for her. "Some flour, some eggs, and sugar..." He yelled off a list of items. Momiji and Anju were still down the road form the house. "I found _vanillaaaa_!"

"Should he be yelling so much?" Momiji asked somewhat worried. "What if he looses his voice before Yuki gets here and he can't yell 'surprise!' with everyone?" Momiji had a point, but Shigure was just willing to take that risk because he was determined to be annoying as much as he could. He got lonely when all the kids left for school abandoning him, so he had a lot to vent when one of them finally showed up.

--

"I'm home!" Tohru called from the front door. Momiji ran off to meet her and Shigure looked up from what Anju had been doing in the kitchen. For Yuki's birthday present, Anju was making him the best birthday cake he'd ever have. And Shigure had been trying to sneak a taste ever since the batter came together.

"How was the store?" Anju asked conversationally as Tohru entered the kitchen with two bags and Momiji dragging another behind her. Anju didn't turn around because she was carefully pouring the yellow-ish batter into a greased cake pan. Momiji ran forward and watched the velvet stream fill up the pan as Shigure finally got his finger into the mix. Anju scowled unable to knock Shigure out of the batter while she was holding the bowl.

"It was great!" Tohru said enthusiastically. "There was a really good sale on strawberries despite them not being in season, so everything will work out perfectly." Anju grinned with the news scraping the remnants of batter into the pan. Strawberries were the main ingredient for her special birthday cake.

"Oh, this reminds me." Shigure said still sucking on his finger; the action was lost on Anju and Tohru because Anju was ignoring him and Tohru didn't follow those sorts of things anyway. "There was a phone call for you today, Anju-chan." Shigure announced smiling that smile that said he knew something you wanted to know. "And I might tell you if—"

"Yeah? What about?" Anju acted nonchalant trying not to give Shigure the satisfaction of seeing her react to him withholding information. Shigure sighed when he realized Anju was no fun.

"It was some bookstore." He waved his hand yawning. "Not important." He started to leave the room, but he knew he wouldn't get far.

"Bookstore?" Anju asked dropping the empty bowl on the counter; it rang like a glass bell. "Was it the Sasuga Bookstore?" Anju asked brightly turning all of her attention on Shigure. That's more like it, he thought.

"It could have been, that _does_ sound familiar." Shigure said stopping near Tohru who was looking confused.

"Bookstore?" Tohru asked. "Were you looking for a certain book, Anju-kun?"

"No, I—" Anju was cut off from explaining to Tohru what the bookstore meant by Shigure squealing.

"They want you to go in on Thursday for an interview!" He yelled happily.

"Really?!" Anju asked clutching her hands. Shigure nodded jumping up. "Oh good!" Anju said grinning. "Someone's finally considering me for a job." She laughed happily. "Today's turning out to be a good day, ne?" she asked.

"definitely." Momiji agreed jumping up with excitement simply because everyone else was happy. Where in the world did he get those lollypops?

Hatori and Haru showed up not long after. Hatori kept Shigure and Momiji out of the kitchen by assigning them the task of decorating the house for Yuki's arrival. Haru was stuck tediously slicing thin bits of strawberries with Anju in a small counter space. They'd given Tohru free range of the kitchen beside the minimal space their cutting board took up. Tohru was cooking up a storm determined to have a feast for Yuki's party. The cake was already in the fridge cooling off to be iced and strawberry-ed once they were done cutting.

"We're lucky I'm left handed." Anju said slicing three strawberries perfectly at the same time. "Or else we wouldn't have fit on one cutting board with our elbows getting in the way." She grinned and glanced at Haru. He'd been looking at her before she'd even said anything. Anju smiled accordingly, so not to be rude, but she started laughing when she saw his strawberry work. There's no doubt Anju would be using Haru's strawberries between the layers rather than the outside of the cake.

"What?" Haru asked looking down at his work. "Is there something wrong with them?"

"Nothing at all." Anju assured going back to her slicing with a smile on her face.

--

"**Surprise!" **

Yuki stumbled back out the door after they'd all had their fun yelling at him. Shigure and Momiji had gone to town with the house and Anju wasn't sure where they'd gotten all the streamers and banners from. On second thought she wouldn't put it past Shigure to have a storage of weird things like that.

Anju stood back as Yuki was loaded with gifts from his family and Tohru blushed presenting a small box. Anju smiled crossing her arms comfortably, today really was a good day.

"Anju." Hatori was standing next to her. She looked up at him and changed her smile into a greeting.

"Hey Hatori-san." Anju said looking back at the party. Tohru had gotten Yuki a nice new pair of gardening gloves. "Did you hear that I might actually get a job soon?" She asked grinning proudly. "I have an interview in a couple days. I can finally start paying Shigure-san back for opening his house to me, even if he was forced to." She added lowly.

"I'm afraid I didn't come today just to wish Yuki-kun a happy birthday." Hatori instantly killed Anju's high. Her grin was forgotten with those foreboding words. "I have an… interesting message from Akito-san." Anju's heart sank, this could only be bad. So much for Anju's great day.

_Review pretty pretty please!_

_-BS_


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry to keep you after that bit of a cliff hanger. I hope you all enjoy this plot tw__ist._

* * *

Welcome to the Family

Anju gulped preparing herself for what Hatori had to relay from Akito. She hadn't noticed her hands gripping her sleeves tightly or the ache creeping into her shoulders. "What is it, Hatori-san?" Anju inevitably asked. She had to get this over with. Even Hatori looked uncomfortable with what he would have to say and Anju couldn't take the build up. In the background Yuki ripped open another gift; Haru had made him a necklace.

"Akito has… promised you to another family." The words were like Chinese to her. What did he mean "promised"? Thankfully Hatori realized he wouldn't get off that easily when Anju's face went blank unsure what to make of what he has just said. He needed to clarify what he meant before Anju's imagination created something else out his message. He knew she was prone to imagine her own conclusion when she couldn't figure out the actual ending.

"Promised to…?" Anju said monotonously.

"Akito's arranged a marriage for you. If you wed the succeeding son of the Ishikawa family it would be very beneficial for the Sohma family." Hatori could be very blunt when he wanted to. Though it hurt, Anju was grateful that he didn't beat around the bush. He knew better than anyone she couldn't always handle vague answers. But marriage?! How could Akito do this to her? An arranged marriage?!

"Marriage…?" Anju was in shock. She couldn't divert her eyes from the edge of the table much less properly think over what Hatori had just said. Maybe she would realize he had used key words like "if" and "would" under the assumption that she might actually have a choice in the matter. Also—"_**Marriage?!**_" She yelled in disbelief. Yuki stopped opening his gift from Shigure-san and everyone turned toward her. "Like _hell_…" She growled some things better not repeated and stepped around Hatori toward the front door. "What…?" She mumbled airily leaving everyone confused about what was going on. Hatori couldn't help but notice the tears clinging to her eyelashes.

"Anju-chan?" Momiji asked looking out after the empty space. Anju had already pulled her boots on and wandered outside with her jacket half up her arms. "Hatori-san, what's going on?" He turned toward the doctor clearly upset.

"Haru." Hatori said ignoring Momiji. "I'll see you in the kitchen." He said walking past the party and into the hallway making toward the cook room. Yuki frowned putting down his half opened gift from Shigure and watched Haru silently follow Hatori out of the room. Some timing Hatori had, he just had to break this news right in the middle of Yuki's party.

Hatori stopped in the kitchen and leaned in front of the coffee maker creating a crease in his vest. It wasn't often that Haru had seen Hatori slouch. Haru stood in the middle of the room facing Hatori not sure what to make of the private session with the family doctor. The over head light flickered as the generator kicked on to heat the house.

"Hatori-san." Haru said breaking the silence. "What's wrong with Anju-kun?" He asked not sure he really wanted the answer.

"I told Anju that Akito-san's arranged a marriage for her." Haru fought the urge to stumble back like he'd been thrown a blow. His eyes were wide and his mouth slack. Haru had lost all composure with that simple sentence.

"Marriage?" He asked in disbelief echoing Anju's reaction to the news. "Anju?" He couldn't wrap his head around this. She was too young for that kind of thing.

"In two months she's supposed to marry Sato Ishikawa, a man four years her senior and someone she'll never embrace. Their marriage will create an alliance between the Sohma's and his family." Hatori said simply like nothing could be done about it.

"Marriage?" Haru asked again. "_Anju_?"

--

Anju couldn't believe how angry she was. Hot tears kept blurring her vision and forcing her to stop and wipe them away. Since when could Akito make decisions for her? Since when was her life someone else's responsibility? How could he do something like this to her? She was _sixteen_ for goodness' sake! She couldn't get married yet! And she didn't even know who this man she was engaged to!

Anju stopped in front of the gates claiming the Sohma name. She wasn't going to run away from this problem, Anju was going to face it head on and tell Akito he simply couldn't force her to do anything. Anju sniffed trying to get over her tears, but she only became angrier that she was crying in the first place, and started crying more. Anger was easy to feel, and return it made her feel strong. Anju banged on the gate forgetting the hot streams running down her face. Her anger made her strong, and she would force Akito's hand out of her life if it killed her.

To his credit, Akito had already been prepared for Anju. At least he had predicted Anju would be upset with his decision. Tearstained and scowling, Anju was led into the same large room she had entered on her first day in Japan. Akito sat in his chair with his kimono still drooping off his narrow shoulders like that early morning last fall.

"Anju-kun." He greeted pleasantly. Anju scowled harder. Anger was strength.

"How dare you!" There wouldn't be any salutations exchanged with this meeting.

--

"You love Anju. Don't you, Haru?" Haru took a step back, Hatori was giving blow after blow and Haru could barely keep up. But Haru recovered quickly this time. He had only been surprised that Hatori knew so much. Haru had tried to be careful, but it was no big surprise Hatori could see through him. Hatori had a knack for reading people.

"I do." Haru agreed. "But I think it's one sided." Haru added thinking of earlier when he had helped Anju decorate Yuki's cake and she had treated him just like she treated everyone else. Didn't Anju notice how much attention he gave her? Didn't she notice him always glancing at her, complementing her, hanging around Shigure's house just for her? He glanced at the very cake still waiting on the small table for Yuki to cut the first piece.

"No." Another shock from Hatori. Haru looked at him surprised. "Its not one sided."

"She noticed…?" Haru asked confused. If she'd noticed why didn't she say anything?

"Of course not." Hatori said shaking his head. "Anju has her faults like all of us. And unfortunately because of the way she grew up she has trouble recognizing emotions and feelings. She's a very oblivious person." Hatori said tucking his hands into his pant pockets. "Though it seems like she hasn't noticed you, it's only because she can't recognize her own feelings either." Haru frowned, he hadn't realized… "And you hardly make things any easier on Anju." Hatori added referring to Haru's stoic demeanor.

"No, I guess not." Haru agreed quietly. "What can I do, Hatori-san?" Haru felt miserable. He fell in love with a girl unable to recognize his feelings for what they were, and on top of that she'd just been promised to another man.

--

"I dare nothing." Akito said in that maddeningly quiet voice. "I simply did as I saw fit. You're to marry Sato-kun and combine our families." Akito explained sitting forward in his seat and giving Anju all of his attention. Anju found it unnerving to finally have all of his focus on her. He usually only half listened to her and pet his bird rather look at her the entire conversation.

"I'm not a Sohma." Anju said stubbornly. "There's no connection to make." She growled.

"Please calm down, Anju-kun. We can discuss this reasonably, and there's no need for such noises." Akito said grasping his own hands comfortably. Anju couldn't believe how much angrier she felt when he remained so calm and easy. "I'm afraid that if you can't come up with a reasonable excuse not to marry Sato-kun, you'll be walking down the aisle in two months."

"I'm not a Sohma, you can't marry me off to anyone you like!" Anju said again. She was upset that she had to repeat herself because it only meant he hadn't really listened the first time. How would marrying Anju _Mamoto_ to Sato _Whatever_, bind the Whatever and _Sohma's_? This didn't make sense.

"I'm afraid that only in name you're not a Sohma, the day you arrived here was the day your grandmother gave guardianship to this family—to me. So you see, you belong to this family. And I'll do what I see right for you and _our_ family." Stunned. Anju collapsed. Akito was her legal _guardian_? If she didn't feel like crying before, now was the time to let it flow. "Anju-kun." He said even more softly after some time had passed and she had let it all sink in. She looked up from the floor unclear on what to do. It was clear she'd lost all of her anger; she didn't know who to be mad at anymore. "Have you asked yourself why you're _really_ upset?" This was as far as Akito was willing to go to make Anju realize. He'd never help anyone of his zodiac like he was helping Anju, but she had a special place in his heart. Anju was more like his child than any of the others, so he had given her a hint to her way out. Of course Akito was hell-bent on making her marry Sato-kun for the better of the family, but he had a feeling that if she said the right reason why she couldn't marry Sato-kun, he wouldn't be able to say 'no'. Not to Anju-kun.

Anju thought she felt helpless, she couldn't really think of one huge thing that outshone all of her other reasons not to marry. At least what she could interpret seemed to match up with the word 'helpless'. She was too young, she didn't want to marry someone she didn't know, and what if she didn't like him? What if he didn't like _her_? And this Sato wasn't a Sohma, so he wasn't part of the zodiac. "I can't marry him." Anju said quietly. "even if I go along with this wedding, even if I end up liking him, and even if I turn out _loving_ him. I'll never be able to get close. I'm cursed… and he's not." That wasn't the excuse Akito was afraid she'd realize, well good then. She was going to marry Sato-kun and that was that.

"Sato-kun will know about the curse as soon as I congratulate the new married couple." Akito said leaning back in his chair. They were done here. Anju had failed to realize the one thing Akito couldn't deny her. He would easily watch her be miserable, but he couldn't say 'no' if she found love. It seemed Shigure had informed him falsely, perhaps there was nothing for Anju to realize. If she was in love she would have said so.

_Please review this time!_

_-BS_


	14. Chapter 14

_I beg your forgiveness!_

_I'm sorry guys, lately I've been hit with the Harry Potter bug so this poor mess was neglected. But have no fear! I've picked up the pieces and have the conclusion (somewhat) in mind, so this story shouldn't be left unattended anytime soon so enjoy!_

* * *

Shigure's... Gift

Anju met him 20 minutes before the engagement party. He hadn't seemed so thrilled with the idea of an arranged marriage, but Anju changed her opinion once she noticed he'd seen her. She heard him whisper to his father as she approached with Hatori (Akito's replacement as his health wasn't too hot). 'She's quite pretty. Half French, huh?' He asked trying to look inconspicuous by turning his head as he spoke. Anju trained her face to be as blank as possible so not to scowl at him. She didn't want to marry him. She didn't want to marry anyone when she was this young.

It was barely past twelve in the afternoon and Anju had just properly woken up in the car ride to the restaurant hosting the party. She wasn't sure how she had gotten into the tight pale dress or who'd draped her coat over her shoulders. Anju kept looking down at the new dress and shiny leather shoes wondering where they'd come from. For one thing, they weren't hers, and another the dress was making breathing and bending at the waist near impossible, not to mention that the shoes pinched the backs of her heals uncomfortably. Whose idea had it been to make her wear these things?

_He_ nervously patted his hair and smiled at her as Hatori stopped them at a safe distance from her new fiancé. He had really white straight teeth and a nice smile, Anju still didn't want to marry him. Sato Ishikawa was the last person she wanted to see. Anju was supposed to have plans with Yuki to celebrate his new status as a seventeen year old; she shouldn't have been attending her own engagement party. Anju allowed the slightest of nods to respond to the goofy smile Sato Ishikawa had on his face. At least his smile toned down a bit when he realized she wasn't happy with their arrangement.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hatori-san." Ishikawa senior said bowing as Hatori did the same. "And this is the Anju-chan I heard about?" He asked politely turning toward Anju. Hatori said something or another that kept Anju from having to enter into any conversation after she had greeted the senior Ishikawa. However, Hatori couldn't protect her when Ishikawa senior whisked him away and left Anju with her fiancé. Anju resisted every fiber in her body telling her to slouch and speak with a lisp, anything to get her out of the situation. Despite the strong need to discredit herself, she couldn't ignore what Hatori had asked of her. He had said that she didn't have to enjoy her engagement party-lunch; she just had to behave and use her best posture. Anju understood why she had to behave because Hatori had escorted her as a vouch for her adequateness. If she slouched and started a food fight it would all be on Hatori and Anju just couldn't bring herself to slander his good doctorly name.

"I can tell that you're not happy with this new turn of events." Anju had almost forgotten Sato was there. "It's not obvious, but you're not trying to hide your displeasure either." For some reason he thought that was a little funny and kind of chuckled. Anju fought the frown trying to form, why did he think that was funny? These 'turn of events' were ruining any plans she had for the rest of her life, of course she was 'displeased'. "I guess you don't talk much either?" He tried to coax her into the conversation when Anju had remained quite trying to conquer her facial expressions.

"Only when I have nothing nice to say." Anju replied looking at their surroundings rather than at Sato. Still, she was doing anything she could to make him dislike her as well. If she didn't look at him it was like saying he wasn't important enough to have her attention. So as he rolled with her first strike and continued his one sided conversation with an optimistic attitude Anju just mildly nodded and 'mmm'-ed in fake interest whenever he paused. Anju couldn't believe she still had 20 minutes to stand around with him until the guests arrived. At least when people arrived she could disappear among the guests she knew and hide from her fiancé. But for now she was stuck with his attention.

"I know these circumstances are not exactly what you had in mind when you thought of your wedding, I know I wasn't planning on this, but this is what we have. So why don't we try to make the best of today and move on from there?" Anju finally let her gaze meet his and she tried not to flinch when he properly got a look at her eyes. It was painfully clear he didn't know about the curse. Her unusual eye color caught him by surprise, but to his credit he recovered quickly and smiled again.

"I suppose." Anju agreed in her own way and clasped her gloved hands together for warmth. It was cold and Anju didn't really want to stay outside the restaurant, but she _really_ didn't want to go inside and meet anymore people she knew she couldn't bring herself to like any time soon. Anju still believed she felt quite bitter about Akito's intrusion into her life, but she wasn't sure. Every time she thought of how unfair her new turn of events were her stomach tightened up and her back ached. That seemed to fit the word bitter, but again she couldn't be sure.

It turned out Sato Ishikawa was a bit of a seasoned gentleman and right off the bat realized Anju's discomfort with the chilling temperatures. He offered his arm and said something about going inside where it was much warmer. Anju had to admit it was the best thing he'd said since she met him. Though she regretted accepting his offer once they'd stepped inside.

Despite the invitation clearly stating guests should arrive at 12:30am. All of Sato Ishikawa's family were already in the gathering room with refreshments and fine dress ready to start the celebrations. She already disliked his family. She disliked them even more once they'd all noticed her entrance.

"Ohh." They all breathed together and happily clapped. Some men cheered and Anju fought the urge to scowl. She found Hatori's face in the crowd and forced a horrible smile for his sake. He emptily smiled back. Hatori knew how much she didn't want to go through with the party.

Anju took a deep breath hoping no one noticed her shaking because Anju hated crowds so very much. Crowds made her hands clammy and her voice hard to find. Anju gratefully turned away from the crowd as one of the restaurant hosts approached her to ease the coat off her shoulders.

"Nervous?" He asked calmly folding her coat over his arm and laying her gloves over the thick fabric. He smiled encouragingly as she only stared at his shoes trying not to let him see how very nervous she really was. "There's nothing to worry about." He assured smiling warmly though his tone had trouble matching his smile. There was something familiar about his tone that Anju couldn't place. "They're just people, like you and me." He sure was nice for someone hired to take coats.

"I really don't want to be here." Anju admitted lowly to the host. "They're all forcing me to marry that constantly smiling man I just met over there." She sighed. The host leaned past her and got a look at her fiancé. Sato was laughing and smiling widely as he talked with some family member or another.

"He doesn't stop smiling does he?" The host agreed. "But it could be worse." He reasoned. Anju sighed and had to remind herself not to slouch. She knew it could have been worse, but she just wished someone would be on her side and sympathize with her already.

Anju finally looked up at the crowd again and caught a side view of the host helping her. She paused and did a bewildered double take. "Haru-kun?" she asked confused. "You're…?"

"Anju." He smiled ever so slightly lifting up his uniform hat so she could better see his face. "Let's go." Anju hadn't realized Haru had already led her into the service hall and away from the Ishikawa family.

"Haru-kun, wait." Anju said stopping and looking at him properly. He really didn't look himself in the prim serving suit and matching hat. "I can't leave." She said frowning. She couldn't even see one single necklace on him; it was too weird for her.

"You want to stay." Haru said blankly.

"No, I wish I could leave." Anju assured glancing back down the hall at the party. "But Hatori-san escorted me here and I can't just run away. What will they all think of Hatori?" Anju frowned deeper. She really was stuck.

"So you will marry this Ishikawa?" Haru asked. Anju had to admit he sounded a little dejected. He was the first to sympathize with her situation and that really made Anju fell a great deal better. She even broke a tiny smile for him.

"It looks that way." Anju sighed. "If Akito keeps Hatori as my vouch in this engagement there's no way I can see to get out of this. I just can't hurt Hatori's reputation like that." Anju shrugged. "They all went far enough to dress me like this, it has to say something for them."

"Your dress is pretty, but it looks uncomfortable." Anju actually smiled again. Another point to Haru, the least he could do was improve Anju's mood.

"It's really uncomfortable." Anju agreed looking down at the contraption. "I don't even think its mine actually." Anju admitted. "I was just wearing it by the time Hatori and I got here. I don't remember putting it on." Anju said looking back up at Haru as if he could help with the mystery.

"Shigure bought it for you." Haru said very blankly. Anju's eye twitched.

"I see." She said after awhile. "How…" She was going to say how nice of him, but she didn't mean it. "… how very odd of him." She said instead. But that would explain the bareback aspect of the dress; Shigure was weird-borderline-pedophile like that.

"It does suit you though." Haru said looking down at her with that familiar expression. Anju found it odd that such a blank face could warm her heart so much.

"Thank you, Haru, for everything." Anju said allowing Haru a proper smile from her. "You do an awful lot for me."

"Don't think too much of it, Anju. If you need anything, just ask." Haru said hiding his warmer complexion from Anju. She had really embarrassed him and he was ashamed to say Anju had made him blush. "I don't think I can stay for your party. I'll see you around, ne? uh—?!" Anju closed her eyes as she hugged Haru tightly. She couldn't understand the feeling he gave her, but she liked it very much and could only do what she could to return the favor to him. For Haru's dignity's sake, he was glad her eyes were shut because his face felt warmer than Kyo's temper. Haru eventually got it into his head to return the hug, but it didn't help matters when his hands met her bare back.

"I'll definitely be seeing you Haru, don't think you can disappear on me." Anju mumbled into his chest. She finally released him and Haru had no choice but let her go too. "Are you okay, Haru?" Anju asked concerned reaching for his forehead. "Do you have a fever? It is still cold outside." Anju had noticed Haru's blush and horribly misinterpreted it. Haru sighed fully in belief of Hatori's diagnosis of Anju. She definitely had trouble noticing his feelings, and that was for certain.

_**Review Review Review!**_

_-BS_


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks for your patience everybody! I won't keep you any longer... enjoy!_

Must Be Depression

Depression seemed to be as easily identified as anger

One thing Anju had always known was anger, and depression seemed to be as easily identified as the tight feeling of anger. Anju had no doubt she was feeling depressed. Not only did the circumstances call for it, but only depression could explain the way her head felt thick and her heart felt heavy, as if it was hard to properly reach. Not to mention how Anju couldn't seem to keep from sighing every minute. Anju imagined depressed people sighed a lot.

Anju was certain she was depressed, but she wasn't an expert. Maybe she should have talked to Hatori-san about it? She quickly set that idea to the side because she didn't want Hatori to know. Though Hatori was definitely the person she would talk to about most everything, she just really didn't want him to know she was that unhappy.

The engagement party had ended well enough. Obaa-sama had been invited and Anju was surprisingly pleased to find how well her grandmother could shield her from the Ishikawa family's pressing stares. Although, Obaa-sama's company was rather lacking as she said little more than an apologetic congratulations on behalf of Anju's engagement. Also Anju found it terribly unfair that none of her friends could come to keep her company. It was a party full of Ishikawa's and a few Sohma's Anju had never met, and all she had was Hatori to talk to and her grandmother to thin out the crowd wishing to meet her.

Today it was back to school and back to being surrounded by the people she liked most. Anju frowned pulling up her stockings. Even knowing she wouldn't see a single Ishikawa for most of the day couldn't brighten Anju's mood. And though Anju didn't want people to know she was depressed, her mental situation might become obvious when her live-in-Sohma-plus-Tohru realized she was wide awake and ready to go to school first thing in the morning. Tohru-chan wasn't even due for her last wake-up call anytime soon. Anju stood and slapped her skirt straight before heading toward the door out of her room. Wouldn't Tohru and Kyo be surprised to see her this early in the morning? Yuki would be there too, but Anju was told he didn't quite wake up until they were ready to leave. Yuki had a milder case of Not-a-Morning-Person than Anju.

"Anju!" Tohru had been in the hallway, and Anju almost gave her a heart attack when she opened her door. "You're awake already." Tohru said smiling. Well, maybe waking up hours before normal wasn't enough to worry Tohru, so Anju just nodded and asked about what people did so early in the morning. "Well come on! You can sit and have some tea with Shigure while you wait for breakfast." Tohru smiled brighter guiding Anju down the stairs. Hopefully Shigure-san was toned down in the mornings, especially since Ayame-san had gone back home and enough time had passed for his shortcomings to fade out of Shigure's character. Anju did have to admit that most of Ayame's shortcomings were naturally Shigure-san's shortcomings too, but she could only hope for the best and plan for the worse.

"Anju-chan!" Shigure was just as bright as anytime of day, morning or night it didn't matter. "It must be a sign of today's good fortune to see your pretty face this early in the morning!" He announced holding his cup up in toast to something Anju wasn't too clear on. She may have been awake, but it was still too early to be toasting with a teacup. Anju mumbled something rather incoherent and collapsed under the kotatsu seeking its warmth. It was still very cold out even after the snow had melted away.

"Where's Kyo-kun?" Anju asked after she was thoroughly warmed up. Once Tohru had disappeared in the direction of the kitchen Anju had been left alone with Shigure-san. And even though Anju could handle Shigure-san on her own, she still would rather have company against him.

"Oh, Kyo's always out there punching and kicking the air around this time." Shigure said hiding behind the morning paper. "He thinks if he does that he'll be able to beat Yuki in a fight." Shigure reported knowledgably. Anju hadn't known Kyo trained on a daily basis, and Anju couldn't even remember the last time she went through her forms. Anju was wondering if Yuki trained regularly like Kyo when the devil himself wandered into the room like a drunk.

Tohru had once swore, (well not really because it _is_ Tohru), Anju and Yuki were identical zombies in the morning, but Anju had difficulties imagining herself the mirror image of Yuki. Did she spend the entire morning with dull unrecognizing eyes like he had? Did she wander around narrowly missing corners and chairs?

After Yuki had willowy walked through the kitchen he returned to the kotatsu and sat on the corner of Anju's pillow cushion. Anju accordingly scooted over and willingly shared her seat with the zombified Yuki. Shigure-san took no notice at all and Anju was forced to accept that this was simply routine. Besides, Yuki was still warm from his bed and Anju could use all the heat she could get.

The 20 or so silent minutes in which Anju and Shigure shared the morning newspaper and waited for Tohru to finish breakfast was interrupted by nothing more interesting than Yuki hitting his head on the tabletop after he had leaned too far forward (again Shigure took no notice as Anju checked Yuki for a bruise). Also Kyo mysteriously appeared right before Tohru burst out of the kitchen bearing the heartiest breakfast Anju would ever consume. Kyo sat at the table still sweating from whatever consisted of his morning workout and Anju scooted closer to Yuki to avoid his unique smell.

Tohru arriving with breakfast seemed to be the trigger that awoke Yuki. He didn't seem any more different. As in Yuki didn't suddenly gasp and jump up announcing he was awake; he more or less just paid more attention and bid Anju a good morning before taking his plate from Tohru and joining the morning conversation. Kyo eyed Anju and Yuki as they shared a cushion, but nothing was said; though Anju was again glad she was left handed or else eating in such close proximity with Yuki would have been much more difficult. And Anju found it surprising that no one so much as mentioned her presence at the breakfast table hours ahead of her usual schedule. Maybe she didn't have anything to worry about after all.

"Oh!" Tohru seemed to have remembered something important and put down her bowl of rice. "Anju-chan?" She asked and Anju put down her breakfast in order to pay the proper amount of attention to her caregiver/friend.

"Yes?" Anju said when Tohru had yet to ask anything. "What's on your mind, Tohru-chan?"

"Well, there's that English test on Wednesday. And Uo, Hana, and I were wondering if you could… help us study today after school?" Tohru asked bowing her head as if praying her heart out. "I-know-I'm-not-good-and-you're-so-smart-and-Uo-and-Hana-test-help please?" Anju was positive she wasn't the only one confused by Tohru's quick ramble of words, but she could guess the gist of it. Unfortunately, Anju had a foreboding appointment right after school.

"I'd have no problem helping you guys study," Tohru lifted her head up and smiled hopefully. "But I have to be somewhere right after school. Is there anyway we could meet later? Or maybe even tomorrow?" Anju asked grimacing as she couldn't completely do what Tohru had asked.

"I'll have to ask Uo and Hana, but I'm sure we could meet later today." Tohru wasn't fazed at all. "Thank you so much, Anju-chan!" Tohru clapped her hands in thanks and returned to her breakfast with a smile on her face.

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you have planned for after school?" Yuki asked pushing his food around. Anju knew she had still yet to set aside a day Yuki and her could hang out and celebrate his 17th year. And Yuki very well knew their day to hang out was at the top of Anju's list of things to do, but the meeting after school hadn't been her idea. Actually, she would have loved to ditch her appointment and run around the city with Yuki instead. And while Anju had paused a mere nanosecond to contemplate her negligence of Yuki's friendship, Shigure-san swooped in to answer his question.

"Anju-chan has to pick out her wedding dress today." Shigure announced still reading his paper. Anju glared imagining the grin on his face hidden behind the paper. The table was uncomfortably quiet for a long time after Shigure harshly broke the news. Anju had been ignoring anything that had to do with her impending tie to the Ishikawa family, which meant little to nothing was said about her engagement inside the house. The house was her safe place where she could deny reality, and Shigure had already ruined that safe feeling so very early in the morning. Although, everyone else seemed to understand that Anju didn't want to talk about the engagement; so the breakfast remained very quiet until someone found something else to talk about.

"I heard Haru was missing from the main house all weekend." Kyo finally said. "He wandered off somewhere by himself on Friday and he finally found his was home again yesterday." Anju smiled to herself. Tohru asked about Haru-kun's health and Yuki laughed reciting a similar story revolving around Haru deciding to go somewhere by himself. Anju knew where he had gone last Friday. Haru had been there when she needed someone to give her enough strength to make it through the engagement party; he'd made her smile again and lifted her mood. And here he was doing it again. She laughed covering her mouth as Kyo matched Yuki's tale with another Haru-based story about when they were little. Even when Haru wasn't present he was doing so much for Anju. She felt that heavy feeling again (depression), but did her best to ignore it.

Anju left the house with her friends with a real smile on her face. Anju didn't think depression allowed someone to smile so much, but she just assumed she had a special case of depression. Emotions must do different things to different people; otherwise emotions wouldn't be so complicated if they were the same for everyone.

Momiji caught Anju around the neck as she was changing shoes. The resulting crash left them sprawled and laughing on the floor with many curious onlookers. Anju pushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled very glad she decided to wear spandex shorts that morning under her skirt. Momiji had jumped back to his feet guiltily laughing and mumbling about what had happened to them when an arm reached down toward Anju. Anju followed the black sleeve to a very familiar face; Haru had seen the whole falling over ordeal. For some reason, even the thought of Haru witnessing her moment of gracelessness made Anju's stomach squirm, and her face felt hot to boot.

"Good morning, Hatsuharu-kun." Anju mumbled taking his outstretched hand and allowing him to easily pull her to her feet. Anju avoided his gaze and checked to make sure her skirt was properly in place. Anju was even more relieved she opted for the spandex that morning knowing Haru had seen her fall.

"Good morning, Anju." Haru said still holding her hand. Anju finally decided to take a peek at him and found Haru had been looking at her the entire time. Anju stared back not sure what to say. She realized that she must be embarrassed. Someone she knew had seen her kiss the ground, and Anju was sure she had squeaked too. Oh, goodness. "How was your weekend?" He asked politely ignoring the fact that she'd taken a tumble, much to Anju's relief. Haru allowed Anju's hands to slip from his, and Anju couldn't help but notice her stomach jump when his fingers brushed her palm. Was this another symptom of depression?

"Well enough." Anju replied thinking of Shigure begging her to wear the dress he bought for her so he could see it on. "Nothing too out of the ordinary happened." Anju said trying to convince herself more than Haru. Haru only nodded and Anju smiled with the familiarity of his silence.

Anju jumped when the warning bell sounded and she could have sworn Haru smiled at her expense. "Let's get to class." Anju said mock glaring at Haru-kun. She was positive there'd been a smile because of her jump. It wasn't her fault; she'd rarely ever heard the morning warning bell because Anju had always been half asleep around the time it rang.

As she turned Anju noticed Momiji had been hiding behind the shoe lockers. "Sorry I knocked you over, Anju-chan." He apologized using The Eyes on Anju. A collective swoon resulted from the lingering female students still in the locker room. Anju rolled her eyes grabbing Momiji around the shoulders and making him join Haru and her to class. "It never works on you!" Momiji complained walking down the hall with Anju and Haru.

"Momiji-kun," Anju said sighing noticeably. "I invented The Eyes; you can't use my own creation against me." Anju shook her head.

"You did not." Momiji countered.

"Ah-huh." Anju countered back. Momiji just grinned at her as he pulled a lollypop out of his short's pockets. "Get to class." Anju teased as they came to Momiji and Haru's classroom. Momiji winked and disappeared into his class. Anju raised an eyebrow at Haru hoping he knew what that was about. Hatsuharu shrugged making to follow Momiji. "I'll see you at lunch, ne?" Anju asked backing away from the door and toward the stairs to the second year classrooms.

"Yes." Haru nodded and Anju grinned. Knowing Haru would be at lunch for some reason made Anju look forward to it even more. "Unless you get in trouble for being late to class." In which the bell promptly rang for the start of class. Anju's eyes grew wide and she tore off down the hall toward the stairs.

"Hatsuharu-kun," It made Haru's eye twitch to hear his teacher use his full name, only Anju used his full name. "Do you plan on standing in the doorway all through class, or will you join us? Or will you remain just as indecisive as your hair?" Aloof as ever, Haru walked to his seat impassive to his teacher's irritation much to the amusement of his classmates.

_Don't forget to review!_

_-BS_


	16. Chapter 16

_I appologize for the wait._

Badass

Anju scowled for the mere sake of scowling as she stood in the hallway. She had been denied entrance to the classroom by her weird middle aged teacher the moment she arrived late for class. Anju understood there was a certain degree of resentment from her teacher directed toward her because of Anju's close relationship with the eligible Hatori-san. Mayuko-sensei seemed to take any chance she could to make school all the more displeasing for Anju just because Hatori-san only paid attention to Anju on the rare occasion he visited the school. If any other student had arrived late they might have gotten a harsh word and extra work from Mayuko-sensei, but Anju got sent to the hallway and had to miss the first lesson.

Anju shifted her stance and glared at the weights responsible for the hunch of effort in her back. Anju hadn't even known students actually had to carry buckets of water in the hall for punishment, she had always thought that was something TV had concocted for entertainment purposes. Anju couldn't wait to complain to Hatori about his obsessive stalker girlfriend. And Anju couldn't believe Hatsuharu hadn't given her more warning before the bell rang. She couldn't help but think Haru had some blame for her current predicament.

"Ano, h-Mamoto-san?" A student from her class opened the class door and peered out at her. He seemed to have stopped himself from calling her something else, but Anju just figured she resembled someone else he knew and had mistaken her. "Mayuko-sensei says you can come back in." He said eyeing the buckets in her hands. "We're about to take a quiz." Anju dropped the buckets and the water sloshed out onto the floor, but she ignored the mess and walked toward the class door. If she was lucky, Mayuko-sensei would be told to clean up after her torture devices by the principle. Anju followed her classmate back into the room and ignored Mayuko-sensei's stare as she made her way to her seat beside Yuki. She sat and Yuki smiled in greeting and instantaneously an intense prickle began at the back of Anju's neck. His creepy fans were glaring death at her, she just knew it. Although, Anju was afraid to turn around and see exactly what they were doing. Not only was the teacher out for Anju, but Anju also had to watch her back for jealous fan girls looking to tear her limb from limb.

"Welcome back, Mamoto-san." Mayuko-sensei said tapping a stack of papers she held in her hands against her desk to even them out. "Now that we're all here put your books and notes away and take out a piece of paper so we can start the quiz to see if you were paying attention to the first lesson." She announced to the class with a smile. Of course Mayuko-sensei would force Anju to take a test on the lesson she was told to sit out. Anju grinned to herself as she pulled some paper out of her bag. And of course Mayuko-sensei was taking Anju too lightly, she of all people should be aware of Anju's current status of top student. But what the teacher didn't know of was Anju's love for history, which happened to be the topic of the first lesson. Too bad for Mayuko-sensei, Anju was going to ace the quiz like every single quiz before it. The simple fact that Hatori-san pat her head every time she presented perfect scores was enough to make Anju smile at her teacher against better judgment. Anju looked away afraid she would laugh when Mayuko-sensei controlled her glare. "You may begin." She nearly growled through her clenched teeth.

--

Lunch, per usual, still went on atop the school roof. Anju was prepared and took her coat along for the trip to the roof. She snuggled into the thick wool of her coat and prepared herself for whatever Mother Nature could stir up over the half hour lunch. Anju had braved monsoons and blizzards so far, she couldn't even begin to imagine what would come next.

"Anju-san, can I walk with you to the roof?" Yuki asked following her lead and throwing on his jacket too. Anju felt the same prickling of doom at the base of her neck, but ignored it.

"Haaai." Anju said monotone and Yuki smiled. While digging for the bento she knew was in her bag Anju peeked at the Yuki-club gathered at the back of the class just in case they were planning something devious for her. Anju wasn't too surprised to see them drooling as they looked passed her at (obviously) Yuki, but happy to see they were ignoring her. Curious, Anju looked over her shoulder at Yuki to see what had immobilized the crazies. Anju snickered covering her mouth with her bento. Yuki already had his handmade Tohru-bento in hand, but he was leaning all sexy against his desk waiting for Anju while he looked off in the distance as if he were in a photo shoot. Anju's smothered laugh caught Yuki's attention and he pushed off his desk and stared down at her effectively ending his unconscious sexy pose. A uniform sigh sounded behind Anju at the back of the class.

"Ready?" Yuki asked reaching down for Anju to stand. Anju took his offered hand and the prickling began again. Once Anju was back on her feet Yuki tucked the hand he held into the crook of his arm and escorted Anju out of the classroom like a gentleman.

"You should think about becoming a model." Anju said ignoring the nearly unbearable rage directed at her as she left the classroom behind. Yuki laughed knowing she was only joking. "Hey, I'm mostly just teasing but I'm a little bit serious." Anju defended as she swung her bento around in her free hand. Yuki was tall enough, he was pretty, and now she knew he had a secret talent for posing. Perfect model material as far as Anju was concerned.

"I'd only try if you did it with me." Yuki bargained as they rounded on the stairs. "You did say you wanted to get a job. And you've been looking haven't you? Since that bookstore didn't pan out?" Anju sighed as Yuki effectively poked a sore spot in Anju's pride. It wasn't her fault the store manager decided she didn't need anymore girls in her store to draw attention away from her handsome co-workers. Middle aged women were just crazy; Mayuko-sensei and that bookstore manager were alike in that aspect. Anju hoped she'd never become a middle aged woman, all the examples of them so far were just terrible.

"True." Anju agreed. "But I don't know if modeling's my thing." Yuki was prepared to argue the point, but they were interrupted.

"Anju-chan!!" That yell was obviously Momiji, and Yuki and Anju didn't really need to turn around to confirm it. "And Yuki-kun." The loitering students in the hall seemed to part like the seas for Momiji as he ran to catch up with them.

"Its funny how Momiji sounds decidedly less enthusiastic when he says your name compared to mine." Anju teased while Momiji was still out of ear shot. Yuki shot her a pointed look, but he didn't have time to defend himself before Momiji arrived panting from his run through the hall and holding his hat in place.

Anju had come to realize it was becoming more and more awkward to be in both Momiji and Yuki's company at the same time. After much though, Anju deduced the weird atmosphere only she could feel was due to the fact that she couldn't decide of the two who was her best friend. Was it okay to have two best friends? But her two very best friends weren't exactly close. The reason Momiji and Yuki saw each other on a daily basis was because of their relationship with Anju.

Anju knew Tohru had a similar situation herself, but Tohru's best friends were also best friends. Uo and Hana both hung out without Tohru, but Momiji and Yuki didn't go out of their way to hangout with each other without Anju. Weird. Anju just shrugged to herself and took the offered lollypop Momiji was holding.

"Where's Haru-kun?" Anju asked putting the lollypop in her pocket for safe keeping. It was unusual to see Momiji arrive for lunch without Hatsuharu in tow. What if he got lost on his way to the roof without someone to guide him?

"Oh," Momiji said moving his lollypop to the other side of his mouth. "Haru's buying bread for lunch with a boy in our class." Then Momiji leaned in close and whispered, "I asked the boy to walk Haru to the roof after they bought the bread because I think he'll get lost otherwise." Momiji, apparently, thought along the same lines as Anju. "And guess what, Anju-chan?" He asked smiling again.

"What?" Anju asked obediently.

"Haru got in trouble this morning in class." He laughed grinning around the candy in his mouth cutely. "Well, actually it wasn't really Haru's fault. Our teacher made fun of Haru's hair so Haru ignored his question and then had to do extra lines because of it." He said matter of fact-ly. Anju herself grinned.

"That's karma for you." She said smiling. "Haru made me late for class this morning and Mayuko-sensei made me stand in the hall the whole first lesson." Anju reported.

"You left out the part where you then had to take a test on the lesson you missed." Yuki said frowning for Anju's sake. He noticed the unfair treatment Anju received in class, but he didn't know why.

"To be honest, I left out the part where I had to carry these old buckets full of water the whole time too. I didn't know teachers could make you do that." Anju said scandalized.

"You had to do that, Anju-chan?" Momiji asked shocked. "Are you okay? Did you know any of the answers on the quiz?" He asked worried.

"Well, the quiz wasn't hard." Anju said waving her hand so they'd start moving toward the stairs and up to the roof already, she was hungry. "It was on history, and I have a weird attraction to history." Anju laughed at herself. "And the best part about history is that it doesn't change. I'm sure I did perfectly fine on the quiz." She nodded sure of herself.

"You're amazing, Anju-chan." Momiji said awed. "I'm really bad at history."

"Amazing?" Yuki asked. "Anju-san's more lucky the fist lesson wasn't math." Anju groaned accordingly at the dreaded word and pushed Yuki for bringing up the topic. He was also pushed because he didn't agree that she was amazing. Some friend he was.

"I hate math." Anju complained as she opened the roof entrance door and stood aside to allow her companions to pass on into the grand dining area.

"Here here!" Anju looked up and in their usual place Tohru and her friends were already sitting with their lunches open. Uo had been the one to agree with Anju on the subject of math. "I don't think anything passed basic algebra should be mandatory. No one needs that much math. The hell do I need trigonometry for?" Uo asked scooting over to allow Anju, Yuki, and Momiji to sit with them.

"Exactly." Anju said glad someone understood.

"Tohru-chan tells us you can't meet after school to discuss the upcoming English exam, Anju-kun." Hana spoke softly from her side of the group. "Do you have something interesting planned?" Hana asked politely. Anju knew Hana-san was just being conversational, but Anju was only reminded of what she had to do after school. "Your waves have changed dramatically." Hana observed. "Was that the wrong thing to ask? Should I change the subject immediately?"

"It's okay." Anju said waving her hand that held her chopsticks to clear the air. Hana was a funny girl. "I'd just much rather help you guys with your English instead." That was all Hana and Uo needed to hear, and they promptly changed the subject.

Soon the conversation split between Tohru and her best friends and Anju and hers. Anju wasn't sure what Tohru was talking about, but Yuki was trying to convince Anju to let him come with her after school and Momiji had already decided he was going to accompany her despite whatever she said. That was when Haru finally joined the group. The roof door opened and they all naturally turned to see who it was.

"You have an odd group of friends, Haru-kun." It was the boy who Momiji asked to guide Haru to the roof. He was almost as tall as Haru with rounded wire rim glasses and floppy hair. He was actually kind of cute, Anju decided, in a comic con sort of way.

"Yes." Haru agreed with the boy, he did have an odd group of friends. A yank, a psychic, a ditz, a nine year old, the school prince, and whatever Anju was considered. Anju was about to ask Yuki what the school called her until she realized the boy was staring at her. When he noticed she was staring back he tentatively smiled.

"Um... konichiwa, Anju-hime." He said looking at the floor embarrassed. The roof was deadly silent. Anju furrowed her eyebrows and looked behind her convinced he was talking to someone else. When no one was sitting behind her she became even more confused.

"Is he talking to _me_?" Anju asked Yuki lowly. Yuki nodded. "And he said _hime_?" Yuki nodded. "What the hell is wrong with him?" She whispered. The whispering between Anju and Yuki didn't seem to bother him.

"Um," He coughed gaining everyone's attention again. "I was wondering, Anju-hime, if maybe sometime you and I could—" Haru promptly shut the roof door on his face. Silent and stoic as ever Haru walked over to the group and sat with his bag of bread and gave Momiji his share.

"Poor guy." Yuki said referring to the boy who had the door shut on his face. "He probably had just got up the courage to talk to you and Haru-kun shuts the door on him mid-sentence." Anju shrugged already over the weird boy that looked at the floor and called her princess.

"I don't care." Anju said. "What I care about is him calling me princess." She said upset. "Where did he learn to call me that? Do other people call me that stupid name?" Anju asked worriedly. "That's got to be the worst nickname." She muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Uo said. "Everyone calls you 'Anju-hime' 'Anju-sama' or just 'Hime'."

"Ah-huh." Momiji confirmed. "I thought you knew. Yuki's the Prince and you're the Princess, Anju-chan." No wonder Yuki's fans hated her so much; people were calling her those stupid names.

"That's why the Yuki Fan Club grows very violent whenever you're near by." Hana confirmed Anju's thoughts. "The name 'Hime' implies you're perfectly suited for Yuki, and they feel threatened by that. The fact that you two are such close friends doesn't help matters either." Hana supplied wisely. Anju couldn't help but groan as the confirmation continued.

"Good grief. No wonder they're plotting my death." Anju groaned putting a hand to her head. "Did you know, Yuki-kun?" Anju asked turning to Yuki beside her.

"No." He said every bit as gloomy as Anju. Why hadn't Anju told him his fan club was causing her so much trouble? "But I understand why you don't like that nickname. I hate mine too." He consoled Anju. "People have all these expectations of me before they even meet me just because of that name."

"Ah-huh." Anju said swallowing her food. "You deserve a different nickname, a much better one. You're not very princely anyway. You need a nickname like… spider, rebel, or badass." Tohru choked and Uo started laughing. Anju grinned cutely when Yuki gave her a very skeptical look. "That's it! I'm calling you Badass from now on." Anju announced leaving no room for negotiations from Yuki.

"Yuki-kun is a badass." Haru agreed with his thoroughly blank face. Anju started laughing. She'd never heard Haru say something like 'badass' before and she just couldn't take it.

"You're so cute, Hatsuharu-kun." Anju said still laughing. The entire group sighed when Anju continued to laugh and failed to notice Haru blushing at her comment. No one had called him cute since he was four.

"Hey, Haru-kun." Yuki said around Anju who had gone off into conversation with Momiji that no one else seemed able to follow, but a lot of giggling was involved. Yuki had already learned that he couldn't argue with Anju on most things and he just dropped the new nickname subject altogether.

"Hai, Badass-kun?" Haru asked. Yuki sighed, but Anju and Momiji started another fit of giggles. Haru hadn't dropped the nickname subject. Although, seeing Anju laugh obviously made Haru happy, Yuki noticed as Haru actually smiled.

"Why don't you come with Momiji and me after school?" Yuki offered. Anju stopped laughing and concocted a pointed look for Yuki. He wouldn't. He ignored Anju's stare as Haru asked what they'd be doing. "We're going to follow Anju-san around and keep her company."

"Yes." Haru said almost immediately. "I'll go." Anju collapsed against Momiji and feigned to swoon. Now there would be three of them. Anju had only hoped to get her afternoon over with as soon as possible. With her tagalongs she couldn't see that happening any time soon.

"You three will be the end of me." Anju swore leaning against Momiji before stealing a bite of his bread.

"Hey! Go buy your own bread."

_Review! Review! Review!_

_-BS_


	17. Chapter 17

_Many apologies for my severly poor updating skills. And to add insult to injury, I was not able to get a beta for this chapter so feel free to point out all the mistakes that are so blinding you have trouble reading all the way to the end and I will fix them best I can. Thanks! And...enjoy!_

Books Apart

Today would be the day when Anju's protective bubble of lovely lies would be shattered. She had convinced herself that the notion of marrying a complete stranger just because Akito said so was merely a bad dream. She was sure no body but her little niche of friends knew she exited at school and, therefore, had nothing to worry about during school hours. And although nothing could disillusion Anju to the point where she believed fan girls where just a scary bedtime story, she had been completely certain that she would never be within reach of their tiny little Yuki-loving hands. Today was just going to be a terrible day.

--------------------------------

Returning to class after the bell rang at lunch turned out to be an allover bad choice on Anju's part. School, so far, had felt like one of those once-in-a-while well deserved Skip Days, but Anju had stuck it out. Now, Anju understood why she felt like she shouldn't have gone to school. Mayuko-sensei looked particularly revengeful as she announced to the gathered class that they would be beginning a rather large team project. And Mayuko-sensei had already decided the groups.

Anju was proud of the lack of shock that showed on her face when she was grouped with two of the three Yuki die-hard fans. As Anju silently fought through her horror, Yuki did very little to hide the devastation all over his face at Anju's sake. Not ten minutes ago he had forced Anju to tell him the whole story about his creepy fans harassing her, and now two of Yuki's fans would be spending in class and out of class time with Anju. Working on a project with the fan girls was just too close for comfort for either of them. His fans had all the more time to harass his friend and he couldn't help but feel guilty. It was Yuki's friendship with Anju that made her a target in the first place.

Anju swallowed and took a deep breath. She mustered a reassuring look for Yuki's sake before leaving her seat and walking toward her two new partners, in which the fire alarm went off and the class jumped in surprise. Before Anju had much time to think through this new development someone grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the classroom and toward the designated meeting place for their class during such a situation.

The abnormal amount of malice Anju felt directed at her convinced her to glance back at the source. Anju had been so close to doom, she felt the air move as their sharp little claws reached for her throat. But Yuki, Prince Charming himself, had saved her at the last moment, and her new project partners weren't happy with their idol holding Anju's hand. She was happy to see them disappear into the crowd in the hall and the distance between them grow exponentially as people moved out of Yuki's way and failed to care about his creepy fans as they tried to follow. Anju noticed Yuki look over his shoulder twice by the time they'd made it down to the second story and meshed with the second year students. He was being cautious of followers, which didn't exactly follow in Anju's mind as she thought the class was all going to the same place. Yuki effectively dragged her to someplace out of the way and apologized profusely making Anju forget what she had been pondering during the rescue mission.

"Yuki." Anju said cutting off his string of very well mannered and perfectly acceptable apologies. "This isn't your fault." She informed him holding up a hand so he would let her elaborate. "If anyone is to blame, this is Hatori-san's fault. He's the one who ignored the crazy woman in charge of our educations despite the fact he well knew his act of obliviousness would backfire onto me." Anju reasoned putting her hands on Yuki's shoulders so she was sure he was getting it all in. "And the fan girls are not your fault either." Anju assured. "You didn't ask to be incredibly good-looking. These things just happen." She soothed and Yuki grinned as she poked fun at him. Tense situation successfully evaded.

"I understand." He nodded still smiling. "It's Hatori's and genetics fault." Anju nodded in confirmation. Yuki had to admit life was much more interesting with Anju around.

"Although, it has to be said, dragging me under a deserted stairwell when we're supposed to be evacuating doesn't help the rumors that are spreading about us. And the rumors spreading about us are directly related to the amount of hate your fans have for me. So, in mere hours the word will be out that we were making out while the school burnt to the ground around us, and then those little harpies will be searching the yellow pages for a hush-hush assassin." Anju said frowning. Sometimes her imagination had a tendency to make it out her mouth when she tried very hard to keep it in the back of her mind where it couldn't cause any harm. Yuki consequently gave her an odd look as she suggested kissing him would end in her murder. Smooth, Anju.

"Well, for one thing the school isn't burning down. This was a scheduled fire alarm to test our school's efficiency in an emergency—you really think that if people started saying we were…ki-kissing that my fan club would try to have you killed?" Anju, despite the conversation requiring a certain degree of seriousness, grinned at how cute Yuki was when he had to talk about something he found uncomfortable.

"Well, no I don't think they'd go that far. I usually have this filter that keeps me from voicing that kind of crazy…" Anju said. "You stuttered." She changed the subject and grinned again. Yuki blushed.

"Well," He said gathering himself back up again. "I believe that if false word were spread about us kissing, Haru-kun would have a grave dug especially for me." Yuki said in a frankly honest tone.

"Why does Hatsuharu-kun care who you kiss?" Anju asked confused. Yuki resisted the urge to slap his forehead with frustration. How could Anju be so dense? Yuki was saved from answering when, of all people, Momiji popped around the corner and looked at Yuki assuring him that he had heard him slip the whole Haru thing to Anju and didn't particularly approve. Whether or not Momiji's interruption was fortunate or not was yet to be determined, but things were hardly looking up.

"You shouldn't sneak around with Yuki during a fire drill, Anju. People will start rumors about you two overachievers kissing in dark corners and abusing Yuki's position as President to use the student counsel room to—"

"That's all I need to hear thank you very much." Anju interrupted before Momiji could get any more creative. Yuki was already blushing again just at the mention of kissing. Anju would have to remember Yuki's condition of mild embarrassment at the mention of making out, the knowledge would no doubt serve her well in the future. "What are you doing in here anyway?" Anju asked playing with Momiji's hair.

"From what a classmate of mine heard from this boy in first year whose sister was in the kitchens baking cookies, a microwave caught fire just as the drill alarm went off. Ironic, yeah?" He smiled in his odd way. "Anyway schools cancelled for the rest of the day. When I couldn't find you I came to look for you, Anju." He admitted suddenly hugging her. "For a second I thought you might have been in the kitchens when you didn't come out of the school. But I ran into Tohru and she said Yuki had hauled you out of class the second the alarm went off, so I knew Yuki was just hogging your attention like usual. He's so mean like that."

"I'm right here." Yuki sighed.

"Don't you think Yuki's mean, Anju?" Momiji asked totally ignoring Yuki.

"Sometimes," Anju admitted shrugging. Yuki made an upset noise. "He's only human Momiji. And I'm just so awesome it'd be hard for anyone to find it in their heart to share my wonderfulness with others. Ultimately, it's my fault, Momiji. Don't blame Yuki; he can't help that I'm such an amazing person. I've accepted my fate." Anju said straight faced serious. Momiji, on the other hand, found her egotistic rant funny enough to laugh so loud it echoed through the empty halls.

"How about we get out of here?" Yuki asked still a little upset at being called mean.

"Yes, sir." Anju said taking Yuki's lead toward the exit. Class cancelled right after the first lesson; Anju practically had an entire day off from school. "What do you think we should do?" She asked. Anju had let a pleasant smile mellow on her face and lazy steps enter her stride, things were looking up as far as she was concerned. "Go into town and start a street fight?" she suggested.

"Go to the candy store!" Momiji made sure his suggestion was heard.

"Or we could go to that pastry shop you've had your eye on." Yuki said poking Anju and naming her the guilty party.

"You noticed that?" Anju asked grinning.

"You only stare at it every time we pass it getting groceries." Yuki said also grinning. He hadn't grinned so much since Anju came round.

"Cake!" Momiji exclaimed as they finally cleared the school gate and started down the sidewalk, or they would have if a familiar car hadn't been parked in their way.

"Hatori-san!" Anju said beaming. "School got cancelled, isn't that great? Do you want to come to the bake shop with us?" The wind blew harshly and Anju held her hair out of her face waiting for Hatori's answer. Not even the cold and the fact that Anju had left her coat in the classroom got in the way of her smile. Hatori was sad he knew her smile would disappear pretty soon, and he was mad he would be the one to break her good mood.

"No, Anju." He said tugging on his scarf to release it from around his neck. "I can't come, and you won't be able to go either." He sighed wrapping the thick scarf around her shoulders to keep her warm. "Mrs. Ishikawa heard about the school cancellation and asked you be brought to her as soon as possible to start the day early." There went her smile.

Anju had been harshly jerked back into reality. She wouldn't be spending her new free time with her best friends, instead she was reminded that she was being forced to spend the day with her mother-in-law to be in order to pick out a wedding gown and other wedding related details. The revelation may have caused her smile to disappear forever.

"Oh." The understatement of the year. "I have to, Ha-san?" Hatori hated it when she looked at him like that. He nodded stiffly resisting her sad puppy face. "You know I hate dresses." She mumbled.

"I know." He assured guiding her to the awaiting car.

"I'm going with Anju." Yuki announced. "Momiji too." He said. "I hear its tradition for girls to have their best friends along when picking a wedding gown." Yuki persuaded just in case Hatori found reason to object. Momiji nodded in confirmation and threw in his own sad little bunny face for extra measure.

"If its tradition." Hatori merely said. He didn't say they couldn't come along, nor did he say 'hop in' either, but Yuki and Momiji quickly met up with Anju along the car.

"Hatsuharu?" Anju said peering into the back window of the car. She opened the door and climbed across the seat to sit against him. "How'd you find your way here?" she asked fumbling with her seatbelt. "I thought you'd have gone home with the rest of the students."

"I said I would come with you at lunch." He said as reply to her inquiring. "I don't want you to be sad today, Anju. Smile, okay?" Anju patted Haru's arm thanking him for his concern, but she didn't smile. Yuki, sitting up front, had to commend Haru for trying at least. Yuki would have to suggest he try again latter in the day when the unpleasant surprise wasn't as fresh in her mind. "What is it that we're doing?" Haru asked the general car blankly.

"Haru-kun!" Momiji yelled throwing his arms up in disbelief. "Don't act so supportive of Anju when you don't even know why she needs support in the first place." He scolded moving his red lollypop to the other side of his mouth and biting it repeatedly.

"It's okay if it's Hatsuharu-kun." Anju assured Momiji trying to calm him down before he broke a molar. "He doesn't need a reason."

"Sure," Momiji said feigning his temper. "Give Haru-kun special treatment." In reality he was grinning inside happy that Anju thought differently of Haru than everyone else. She was one step closer to realizing how crazy Haru was about her and a step closer to discovering the attraction she held for Haru in return. Those two were almost on the same page. Momiji couldn't wait.

"Well, I'm not always sure Hatsuharu-kun knows everything that's going on, so I allow exceptions." A collective annoyed sigh resonated from all the male occupants of the car and Haru banged his head against the side window closing his eyes in momentary defeat. Great, Anju thought Haru was an idiot. Anju and Haru were more likely in two separate books rather than a few pages off from each other. This was just awful.

_Review pretty please, and don't forget to point out my mistakes so I can do somehting about them._

_-BS_


	18. Chapter 18

_I won't keep you any longer than I have to. I'm just here to make excusses and beg for sympathy. I'm starting my jounior year of university soon, and I'm transferring schools, so my life is ridiculously hectic right now--hence the supremely late update. I'm sorry mis muchachos. Enjoy the chapter!_

The Snow Beast

Anju was seated in the largest dressing room she'd ever seen. The floor space rivaled that of her own bedroom, and that wasn't counting the round platform she stood on that seemed to have more room than Hatori's car. Anju felt tiny in comparison and wished someone would have stayed in the giant room with her. The bridal clerk attending to her for the day had stepped out to let Anju "develop her opinion" about the current dress literally clamped onto her frame. The dresses the boutique carried in store had a tendency to run a bit large in order to fit more of their cliental, and in Anju's case that meant every dress she tried on needed to be gathered into a large clump on her back and clipped in place. Mrs. Ishikawa, the woman forcing Anju to try on dresses in the first place, had chosen the dress Anju found herself wearing at the moment. Anju just wished she could take the thing off, but removing the dress alone was simply impossible.

Anju glanced at the giant mirror against the wall and scowled at her reflection. She was covered head to toe in thick lace with only her face and hands visible. Mrs. Ishikawa's dress choice was making it a lot easier for Anju to dislike her. Anju felt like a bride straight out of the conservative 1800's, or a snow beast. Yeah, more like a snow beast.

Unhappy to the max, Anju straightened her back and stood solidly on her feet, despite the unusually large amount of lace weighing her down, and began the lengthy trek out of the dressing room. Mrs. Ishikawa would want to see Anju in the dress she picked out, therefore Anju was required to leave the remote seclusion of the dressing room and step outside where not only Mrs. Ishikawa would see her but Yuki, Momiji, and Haru to boot. Just great.

Anju paused in the hall to gather the material that had slipped out of her hand and as she bent over Anju caught the bridal clerk covering her laugh at her appearance. Oh goodness, Anju sighed stepping into the little foray her group had been seated waiting for her, even a woman in the wedding dress business thought she looked ridiculous.

"Oh my…" Mrs. Ishikawa gasped with a strange look on her face. Anju wasn't sure if she could categorize the look as more shocked or as embarrassed on Anju's behalf. Meanwhile, Momiji had no trouble letting Anju know exactly what he thought as a huge amused grin broke out on his face, she could always trust Momiji to tell her the truth. And thankfully Yuki was tactical enough to look away before he followed Momiji's lead. Anju supposed it was a relief to see Hatsuharu's usual blank face, keeping her eyes on Haru kept Anju from saying something she was sure she would have later regretted.

"That is definitely not the one." Haru unnecessarily assured Anju. Anju duly nodded and retreated from the foray at once to save herself from more humiliation. But she wasn't getting off that easily. Anju paused in the hall when she heard Mrs. Ishikawa call for her.

"Oh, Anju-san!" She called. Anju slumped against the wall just out of sight and closed her eyes if only for a moment. Anju felt as if it was a requirement to take a deep breath and calm her nerves before entering into a conversation with Mrs. Ishikawa, if one was not properly collected when facing the woman you would never get a single word in your favor spoken before she came to her own conclusions. Although, it need mention that Mrs. Ishikawa had completely reverted into a schoolgirl once in the company of Anju's rather handsome friends. Anju only needed to decide if the usual Mrs. Ishikawa was more favorable over the current one or not. "Dear," She said as Anju paused in the hall a little too long. "I think maybe we should talk." Mrs. Ishikawa said.

Anju took one last calming breath and made her way back into the sitting area, fighting with the heavy dress the whole way. Saying they should talk sounded very ominous to Anju. She returned to the center of attention and pulled the veil out of her hair and sat in an empty chair despite the horrified look on the bridal clerks face. Sitting in the gown was apparently a no-no. One charming look from Yuki made the clerk forget what she was about to say and Anju sat uninterrupted waiting for Mrs. Ishikawa to speak her mind.

"It seems I've chosen the world's most hideous dress for you to try on first." Anju perked a little as the conversation started off in a direction she definitely agreed with. "And you've just looked miserable since Hatori-sensei dropped you and your… friends off. Not to mention, this outing is not going the way I had imagined." She sighed. "Shall we start over, Anju-san? I could most definitely benefit from a fresh start." said Mrs. Ishikawa. Anju stayed suspiciously blank as she computed the new information at a speed Shigure's MacBook would be most jealous of. She supposed agreeing to a redo would be the right thing to do. But Anju was keen for anything that would convince her that marrying a stranger was the wrong choice for her and Mrs. Ishikawa's decisions so far were single handedly convincing Anju she was an idiot to marry into the Ishikawa family. On the other hand, Mrs. Ishikawa was her elder and therefore was to be treated with respect. Manners trumped all rational thinking and Anju found herself nodding in agreement and even the corners of her mouth twitching up to please the older woman. Anju felt like smacking herself in the face for being so stupid.

"Now there's that beautiful smile." Beamed Mrs. Ishikawa pulling Haru and Yuki unwillingly toward her to make sure they had witnessed Anju's smile as well. Anju couldn't help but smile a bit wider at the discomfort radiating from her boys. Yuki and Haru easily recognized the smug look of shared misery on Anju's face and sharpened their eyes ever so slightly as they stared at the snow beast bride.

"Anju," Haru said stealthily slipping out of Mrs. Ishikawa's hold and replacing the gap with Momiji. "You should try on that dress next." He said pointing. Anju followed his gesture but kept her comments to herself. The bridal clerk attached to Anju for the day didn't have a verbal filter like Anju possessed, nor did she understand Haru's subtle humor.

"That's lingerie, sir." The clerk said wondering if the young man was joking or not. He seriously couldn't have thought that sheer get-up was a wedding dress, right? She just couldn't tell! His face was so blank, and while he continued to stare at her so blankly she started feeling like the idiot. And why did he have to be so good looking. She'd always had a thing for those bad boy types, if she were twenty years younger…

"Well," Anju said interrupting before the bridal clerk dug herself into some hole. "I know you'd all just love to embarrass me further by making me try on lingerie next, but I'm just going to grab the next decent dress I see and—" the clerk had regained her composure while Anju distracted her from Hatsuharu's handsomely blank face and finally realized what Anju had been saying.

"Oh, Mamoto-san." She interrupted Anju. "That's not the way you find your perfect wedding dress." Said the clerk. "Your wedding day is a special event, and you'll be glad later on that you went through the dress process properly."

"That's right." Mrs. Ishikawa added. The clerk smiled as the one paying the bill sided with her.

"Now Mamoto-san," The clerk continued. "What styles of dresses do you like?" Anju frowned as her plan to leave the boutique as quickly as possible flew out the door. Not to mention she was still trapped in the lace stray-jacket as if handcuffed to the store. Her bridal clerk misinterpreted the frown. "If you tell me what kinds of dresses you like I can go and find you a few options you're sure to like." She assured turning up the motherly tone. That was the first time Anju wondered what the thirty something woman thought of a nearly seventeen-year-old girl being forced to marry. Or was this business as usual? Anju wondered if the other two brides in the shop were trapped in arranged marriages as well. "Perhaps maybe your…friends could tell me what they'd like to see you in?" The clerk asked turning toward the couch. Haru lifted his hand again pointing toward the lingerie, but the clerk and everyone else ignored him.

Yuki stepped in to save the clerk from the long silence. "I think Anju would prefer something a lot more simple." He suggested looking at Anju the snow beast as he spoke.

"Oh, and dear," Mrs. Ishikawa spoke up rather excitedly. "That dress you wore to meet my Sato for the first time, you looked _lovely_. Maybe something like that?" The clerk practically pounced on Mrs. Ishikawa as someone finally suggested something she could work with: an inspiration dress. It was clear those two would be talking for some time and ignoring the high school students. Anju heaved a sigh of relief as the two women's attention left her completely.

"Please, someone help me out of this thing." Anju pleaded standing and pointing back to the dressing room. Momiji made to stand and help his friend out, but Yuki quickly pulled him back onto the couch. This was as perfect an opportunity as he was going to get to help force Anju and Haru together.

"Haru, you can help her, right?" Yuki asked. "Momiji and I should make sure Ishikawa-san and the clerk don't repeat this mess." He gestured toward the snow beast as he hauled Momiji off in the direction Mrs. Ishikawa and the clerk had left. Yuki nearly stumbled in shock as he realized Haru was actually tingeing a shade of pink at the prospect of helping Anju out of her dress. Was he embarrassed, or the gods forbid, was he excited? Yuki wondered if he should have volunteered Haru for the job after all. Maybe he should have let Momiji help Anju. As if reading Yuki's thoughts, Haru took Anju's arm and led her down the hall toward the dressing rooms before Yuki could ruin this rare opportunity. Yuki sighed deciding he should just trust Haru with his best friend. "Come on, Momiji." Said Yuki. "We need to make this day run as smoothly for Anju-chan as possible."

Even Haru had to stop and marvel at the ridiculously large dressing room Anju had been given. "Huge, right?" Anju asked frowning. That small feeling she'd had in the dressing room before returned, and she stepped closer to Haru hoping close proximity would ease her mind. "Can you please help me out of this now?" Anju begged turning her back to Haru and presenting the dreaded clips holding her prisoner in the most repulsing wedding dress she'd ever seen.

Haru was rather glad Anju couldn't see his face as he clasped the first clip between her shoulder blades. He squeezed the handles together and the top of the dress drooped exposing her shoulders and the back of her neck as he pulled the clip out of the folds of fabric. Anju's bare skin and the thoughts racing through his mind because of it made Haru stop the hand reaching to stroke between her shoulders. He just wanted to know what she felt like. Haru couldn't help but remember the talk he'd had with Hatori not too long ago, oddly, about this very thing.

Hatori had noticed Haru take a step back from Anju and leave her to discover what was going on in her mind all on her own, something the old Haru would have no patience for at all. _"I want Anju." _Haru had said. _"I get so frustrated sometimes, I want to grab her and just kiss her most of the time." _Haru admitted. He hadn't even found it awkward to discuss the urges Anju had brought about in him with her father figure. _"But I have doubts about that being the best thing for Anju." _Hatori had simply nodded. Hatori was glad that even if Haru didn't understand why Anju needed to discover her feelings on her own, Haru was still allowing her to stumble and make mistakes. The wedding ordeal must have been just as distressing to Haru as it was to Anju; there was hardly anything Haru could do to help her. Hatori had told Haru the best he could do was spend as much time with Anju as he could, maybe then she'd realize why she felt differently around Haru than around everyone else in her life.

"Hatsuharu-kun?" Anju asked turning around. As far as she could tell he'd zoned out after only removing the first clip. He was still holding the clip so Anju gently took it from his hands and dropped it into a chair nearby. "Hey," she said tapping his cheek. Slowly his eyes focused on her face and Anju cocked her head in concern. "Are you all right, Haru?"

Haru had registered her concern, but he was more fascinated by the view of her bare shoulders from the front. Was she even wearing anything under that horrible dress? He wondered actually smiling at the idea. Anju misunderstood the smile and smiled herself assuming Haru was all better. Back to business.

"Can you take off one more? I still can't squeeze out." Anju said motioning toward her back again. "Just one more and I swear you can zone out again and think of much more interesting things than this stupid day." She turned again exposing her shoulder blades to him. Haru would have to disagree with Anju about there being anything more interesting than unwrapping the wonderful gift in front of him. He rather eagerly reached for the second clip and pinched the handles together excited to find what he'd get to see next.

Anju took a relieved deep breath as the second clip was finally removed. That clerk was a crazy woman to have locked her so tightly into the dress. It felt good to finally breathe again. As Anju wiggled out of the dress she slightly blushed as she realized Hatsuharu-kun could see her in her slip. The strapless silk slip had been the first thing the bridal clerk had handed to her to change into so the dress search could go more smoothly. The slip fell below her knees with a lace hem. Anju turned crossing her arms embarrassed as she stepped out of the monster dress.

"Thanks, Hatsuharu." Said Anju. She couldn't really meet his eyes in case she realized he could see her blush too.

"Not a problem." Haru said in a dull monotone. He felt cheated; his present had had a secret second layer of wrapping. He doubted Anju would be asking him to help her out of _that_. "I'll return to the couch—" he stopped turning toward the door when Anju grabbed his arm suddenly.

"Wait," She said wide eyed. She quickly looked down again, embarrassed. Anju mumbled something else staring down at the white flats on her feet.

"What was that?" Haru asked amused with Anju's sudden meekness. She said whatever it was again, but hardly any louder. Anju realized he still couldn't hear her, but she was just so embarrassed. She felt so stupid to ask this of him, she was a big girl, and she should have been able to stay in some room by herself. No big deal, right?

"Can you stay with me?" She finally asked still holding onto his arm and looking down. "Staying in this room by myself just freaks me out." She admitted shrugging and trying to play the whole thing off nonchalantly.

"You just had to ask." Haru assured placing his hand over hers on his arm. It was perhaps the worst moment for the Bridal clerk to burst into the room after a sharp knock and an armload of more dresses to try on. At the sharp knock Anju had at least been able to jump away from Haru before the clerk could see them. Now if only Anju could think why it was important the clerk had not found Haru and her so close together.

The giant gap between her client and the handsome young man made no difference to the bridal clerk. She still found the scene she'd walked in on suspicious. But thankfully for Anju, it was not the clerks place to comment on suspicious meetings between the bride to be and her not-fiancé. Now this didn't mean she wouldn't be gossiping about it with her coworkers later. The clerk merely chastised her client for leaving the overly lacy wedding dress on the ground rather than hanging it back up. She said nothing about Haru, nor commented when he stayed in the dressing room with her client for the rest of their stay.

_I even added a bit of length to this chapter, that's how sorry I am. Please continue on and review!_

_-BS_


	19. Chapter 19

Stupid

Yuki and Anju sat at the breakfast table adverting their eyes as their housemates did nothing to hide their blatant staring. To see both Yuki and Anju properly awake in the morning was like getting twenty dollars out of the ATM when you only asked for ten; you know it's wrong to take the extra ten, but who are you to criticize the whims of fate? Besides, you don't want to know why this happened, you're just happy it did. To see the both of them awake was clearly a miracle, but no one dared say a word about it as if saying anything would break the spell. It was like... well, it was very unusual. But by considering the circumstances, Shigure, Tohru, and Kyo shouldn't have been so surprised. After all, Anju was to be married the next day. Today was her last day of freedom, and Yuki being the best friend seemed just as anxious as her. Rather, Shigure thought going back to his newspaper and shoving the sections he was finished with toward Anju, he was more surprised Momiji hadn't slept over just to be sitting with them at the table too. Anju had ended up with the weirdest set of friends.

As Shigure resumed normal morning behavior Tohru and Kyo both snapped out of their staring fit and continued the exact conversation they'd been having before Yuki and Anju had sat at the table. Under the cover of the weather section of the newspaper Anju and Yuki shared a bewildered look. The sudden freeze frame at the breakfast table had been awkward. "Hey, Yuki?" Anju said lowly sheltering them behind the forecast (cloudy for the rest of her life). "Do you think that maybe we could…?" Anju broke off her sentence and second guessed her suggestion. She was crazy to think Yuki would agree to something so ridiculous. He was fighting her for the top grades in school and he was the president of their student body, Yuki was too responsible to agree to that.

"Skip school today?" Yuki finished for her. Man, Anju was having a bad affect on Yuki if his thought process was going straight to bad-kid stuff. But, yeah, that was what she was trying to ask. Yuki must know her too well. Anju raised an eyebrow reevaluating her impression of Prince Yuki; perhaps he really did live up to the nickname Badass-kun.

"Well, I was thinking we could skip just the first lesson and sneak back in during break before the second lesson." Anju said shrugging. She could hardly believe Yuki was actually considering this. Yuki glanced at his watch and smiled at Anju. He was actually considering this, she marveled.

"If we leave now we'll have about three hours to do whatever." He said peeking over the newspaper to make sure Shigure, who was still at the table, hadn't heard them conspire. "Hey, Shigure," Yuki said with his normal tone as Anju smoothly folded the weather section back into its original shape and placed it on the table, "we're going to leave early, can you tell Tohru-san?" Yuki said standing from the table and not waiting for an answer. Anju stood with him, and together, they left the room as inconspicuous as possible.

Yuki and Anju laughed as they ran down the unpaved road away from Shigure's house. "I'm positive Shigure knows we're up to something." Anju said buttoning up her coat. They'd made it to the street and were walking in the opposite direction of school. "You told him we were leaving in a robot voice." She grinned. "We're. Going. To leave. Early. Tell. Tohru." Anju imitated making robot arms, and Yuki shoved her good-naturedly.

Anju was glad all Yuki and her talked about was nonsense. She was finally spending time with just Yuki like she had promised on his birthday. "So, what do you get to do now that you're seventeen, Yuki?" Anju asked walking backwards to talk with him face to face and smile. Yuki furrowed his eyebrows really thinking.

"I think I can buy an air soft gun." He shrugged. "That's about it." Anju laughed loudly gaining looks from the people out on the street. How lame. "Oh, I can go see violent movies at the theaters." He smiled shrugging.

"That's not too exciting, ne?" She asked still giggling. Yuki agreed with her and took her arm to force her to walk normally before she backed into someone. "So where do you want to go, Yuki?" She asked holding onto his arm as if he were escorting her. They both stood a little straighter as they entered the business district not particularly wanting to attract any attention from the stiff stressed-out looking people. "We've got until the second lesson to do whatever you want to do." Anju said stepping closer as the crowd thickened.

"Oh my," So much for going unnoticed.

Yuki and Anju stopped as two women in crisp suits stood in their way. Anju was amused to see she was taller than both of them even in their heels. Japanese women were just weirdly short. Anju glanced at Yuki wondering if he knew what was going on. He looked back just as confused. They both met the women's stares hoping nothing weird would go down.

"You don't mind us saying," One of the women said smiling at them. "But you two are just the prettiest young couple we have ever seen." She said practically swooning over them. Yuki and Anju's eyebrows shot up. This was getting weird.

"You two are just so adorable." The other woman agreed shifting her briefcase to her other hand. Anju was confused as to what had brought on this odd conversation. Oh yeah, Yuki had her hand tucked in the crook of his arm and they were standing rather close so not to get separated in the crowd. Yuki seemed to realize why the women thought they were a couple at the same time because they both pulled away from each other and took a step to the side.

"We're not a couple." Yuki said. "She's just my friend." He assured. Yuki couldn't even imagine what Haru might do to him if even some random women in the business district thought Anju was his girlfriend. He twitched as one scenario flashed through his mind, no it wouldn't be pleasant.

"Yeah," Anju agreed rather somber. "I'm actually getting married tomorrow." She shared smiling. Only Yuki noticed the sad tinged in her eyes. "My best friend is taking me out for one last hurrah." She smiled wider turning to Yuki. He smiled back and took her hand again tucking it back where it belonged. The two women swooned again nonetheless. Anju supposed they were just lucky these woman weren't commenting on her and Yuki walking away from school.

"Then you two are absolutely the most beautiful best friends I've even seen." The first woman sighed. Yuki took that moment to pull Anju away from the weird women before people started staring. They both glanced back to make sure the business women weren't following. The business women were just staring at their retreat with dazed smiles on their faces. They needed to get a life, Anju decided looking forward again.

"We are _dangerous_ together." Anju said wide-eyed. "Did you see the looks on those two's faces?" She said shocked. "We could have probably gotten them to do whatever we wanted them to do. And they'd just be like "Thank you for letting us look at you." And it'd be really creepy, but a little bit awesome." Anju said imitating their wispy voices.

"I have to say, that's the first time that's happened to me." Yuki said also wide-eyed. "Hey," he suddenly said forgetting about the women completely, "let's take the train to the Koshikawa gardens." He suggested. "I know there won't be very much plant life since its still winter, but there's a big lotus pond with huge koi." He shrugged. Yuki knew Anju hadn't been taken out sightseeing yet, and he figured now would be the perfect chance to show her one of his favorite places.

"I haven't been on the train yet." Anju said very excited. She liked trains. "And huge koi sounds good to me." She agreed smiling. Anju had been in Japan for nearly half a year and this was the farthest she'd been from Shigure's house. Anju decided she really needed to get out more. Those two women weren't the only ones in need of a life.

--

The garden had been amazing despite the lack of flowers and color. The evergreens were beautiful all on their own and the paths through the gardens were fun to navigate. There had been a skinny plank bridge they had to balance across over a dry waterbed, and stones in the lotus pond they could jump from one to the other to join another path. Anju particularly remembered a bunch of pine trees, with straw bands strapped around their trunks, growing at different angles in a patch of light. And the fish! They'd been gigantic. Anju even saw a few turtles when they should have been hibernating.

But right now Anju and Yuki had to decide how they were going to sneak into school. The entrance gate had been locked once class had started and the whole school was surrounded by a tall stone wall. "We're going to have to get over the wall." Yuki mumbled looking at the obstacle thoughtfully. There weren't any convenient trees to climb, and he doubted they could simply jump to catch the top of the wall and pull themselves over. He suddenly smiled looking around to make sure no one saw them. How weird would it be to see two top students scaling walls in the middle of the morning? He wondered hoping no one was watching them.

"Hey, over here the garden shed would block us from the windows." Anju said pointing at the roof of the shed visible from their side. "Just give me a boost, and then I'll pull you up." Anju said looking up the wall. Well, that sounded simple enough, Yuki pondered.

"And you can pull me up?" Yuki asked incredulously. Anju gave him a specific look which made him smile. He was glad Anju was still enjoying herself. He wanted her to have as much fun as possible today.

"Of course I can. I'm She-Ra: Princess of Power." Anju said confidently and flexing an arm to prove it. Yuki laughed, all he could see was her coat sleeve. "Come on before the second lesson starts." She urged motioning toward the wall. Yuki just shook his head bending down and offering his entwined hands to her shoe. She did know they still had ten minutes until class started, he'd just told her, so there was no need to rush. Anju bounced on her heel in time as they counted to three together. On three Yuki stood lifting Anju as high as he could as she jumped. Anju just caught the top of the wall with her fingers and easily pulled herself onto the wall behind the shed roof. Anju was unfortunately wearing the uniform skirt, and she just hoped Yuki was being the gentleman he was and not looking. "Alright your turn." Anju said reaching down as far as she could. Yuki jumped, caught her hand, and Anju leaned back pulling Yuki up with her.

"I had doubts you could get me up here." Yuki grinned and Anju scoffed dusting off her shoulder all nonchalant. "Alright, She-Ra, let's get to class already." He laughed slipping off the wall onto school grounds. Anju hopped down next to him crouching to lessen the impact.

"When the flowers bloom, will you skip school with me again to see them at the gardens?" Anju asked as they peered around the shed to check the coast: all clear. Yuki assured her he would love to, as they did their best impersonations of James Bond rounding the corner of the school. Once they were inside and mixing with the students, reality finally hit Anju. "Yuki," She said as they entered the shoe lockers at the front of the school. Yuki glanced back at her as he pulled out his school shoes. "I'm getting married tomorrow." She whispered in realization. "I—" She stopped what she had been saying and collapsed on the bench running between a row of the lockers. They had the second years' row to themselves. Yuki frowned, feeling as if he had failed Anju. He had been trying to keep her distracted all day. He put down his shoes and ignored the waterfall of fan mail gushing out of his locker.

"Its okay, Anju." Yuki said placing his hand on her back as he sat next to her. "We could—" Yuki was cut off as he was about to suggest some ridiculous running-away-from-home plan to cheer Anju up.

"I thought I only had to worry about Tohru Honda, but just look at this!" Anju and Yuki looked up as Motoko, the third year president of Yuki's fan club, addressed Anju. "Here you are taking advantage of Yuki-kun's kindness and faking some sob story, I'm sure." She practically sneered lifting her chin at Anju. Anju just frowned not in the mood. Motoko was being so loud and she was drawing the attentions of the other students in the lockers. "Just because a few boys start calling you _Hime_, you think you can just swoop in and take Yuki-kun all for yourself? Like you're entitled?!" Anju sighed, she really hated that nickname, and just look at the trouble it was causing her.

"Motoko-sempai, could we not do this today? I really can't take this right now." Anju confessed shaking her head. Yuki frowned looking at Anju, which just angered Motoko more. Her Yuki wasn't just touching another girl (how she wished he would touch her!) but he was genuinely concerned about the stupid girl too (why didn't he feel concerned for her whenever she felt down?). "I swear next time we see each other, you can yell and complain about all the ridiculous things you want, just not right—"

"How dare you accuse me of making complaints! I am your senior and am to be treated with respect by you, my underclassmen!" She huffed standing as tall as she could. Anju was glaring now. Motoko was giving her a headache. Anju went to speak, but Motoko cut her off again. Anju was quickly losing her patience with the crazy woman. "If you weren't so insolent and actually abided by the rules you would know it is absolutely forbidden to be talking with Yuki-kun alone—" Anju stood ignoring Yuki's hand trying to keep her seated. Anju glared at the fan girl as her head rose a few inches above Motoko's. One more word; Anju didn't know what she'd do if that girl said one more word that made Yuki sound like a piece of meat. The crowd in the lockers was huge as Motoko broke off into another patronizing rant. The whispers made a dull buzzing in Anju's head increasing her headache.

Momiji and Haru had been drawn by the commotion. They stood amongst their male classmates trying to see what was so interesting. "It's not good." Haru reported from his much taller stance. Momiji frowned. "Yuki's fan club president is chewing out Anju, and her patience isn't going to hold out much longer."

"Anju?" Momiji asked shocked. "Quick Haru, we have to interfere before Anju hurts that girl. Fighting at school is against the rules. What if she gets expelled?" The crowd around them lurched suddenly and 'ooh'-ed in synch. Momiji's eyebrows knitted together in worry. Haru looked down at him.

"Too late." He reported.

"Come on! Stop her, Haru." Momiji said forcing his way through the crowd. "Anju! Don't get in trouble!" He yelled. Haru followed loosely in Momiji's wake not too concerned. He didn't care if Anju got in a fight. If anything that fan club girl deserved the hit Anju had delivered for idolizing Yuki into some sort of coveted jewel. Besides, he wasn't exactly happy with Anju lately. She still didn't know he was in love with her, and just thinking about it made him ache all over again. She was going to be the end of him. Looking at her was making him frustrated. She was going to marry that idiot Ishikawa tomorrow and Haru couldn't think of anything non-drastic he could do to convince her to end the wedding. He could hit himself over the promise he'd made Hatori to give Anju her space. Actually, he didn't even understand why Anju was following through with the wedding in the first place. She acted like marrying the Ishikawa was the last thing she wanted to do, but she was hardly looking for a way out of it. Haru would have continued brooding as he followed Momiji if a very familiar sound hadn't reached his ears over the ooh-ing of the crowd.

Moments earlier, Anju had simply snapped as Motoko continued lecturing on the care and handle of Yuki as if her were some rare exotic bird. Motoko had poked her in the chest as if that was completely normal behavior. Fuming, Anju slammed her elbow across Motoko's face in a practiced motion as soon as the stupid girl had touched her. Motoko was collapsed on her knees and holding her face at Anju's feet in a second. Anju hoped she'd broken her nose at least. Motoko let go of her face and looked at the bit of blood on her hands. She looked up at Anju and glared. Yep, the bridge of her nose was cut and clearly a bit crooked. Anju easily read Motoko's lips before she lunged for Anju, that had been a rather rude name, Anju thought glaring back. Anju was prepared to easily kick Motoko off of her before someone grabbed her from behind intent on stopping the fight before Motoko got more than a broken nose.

"Oh, fu—" Anju elegantly said as the arms around her appeared distinctly male and not familiar in the slightest. (--Pyon!--) (--Pyon!--). Why had she heard that noise twice? Anju thought as she was suddenly bundled into the pile of her empty clothes and quickly whisked out of the lockers. When Anju had finally forced her furry head out of the death wrap her clothes had made around her she looked up at her savior. "Ohayo, Hatsuharu-kun." Said Anju the blond fox. Yuki quickly appeared next to Haru with a similar bundle in his arms. Haru and Yuki were so huge when she was in this form Anju noticed staring up at them. Anju's ear twitched as she heard a whine from Yuki's arms. Momiji's little yellow head and floppy ears popped out of Yuki's arms. Momiji caught Anju's eye from Haru's arms and he sighed.

"Hey, Anju." He said rather depressed. "I was trying to stop the fight, but a second year girl was pushed into me…" Anju could guess the rest. Anju could tell Momiji was disappointed in himself by the state of his long ears.

"It's not your fault, Momiji." Anju assured. "Faults all mine. I'm the one who was fighting." Anju's triangle ears tilted down as she spoke. "There's just only so much I can take today." She mumbled dropping her head to rest on Haru's shoulder. What was wrong with her? This was supposed to be her last day to enjoy with her friends, and she'd gone and hit that girl. Well, Anju didn't really regret hitting Motoko, but Anju wished she had done it some other day. She was just so high strung today, Anju couldn't help it.

"You're a really cute fox, Anju-chan." Momiji said still with his ears down and sounding rather dejected. Yuki shook his head clearly amused with Anju and Momiji's melodramatics.

"Thanks." Anju said with the same tone. "You're really cute too." They both sighed at the same time. Momiji and Anju were practically the same person sometimes.

"You two are ridiculous." Yuki rolled his eyes putting Momiji down and piling his clothes next to him. Anju perked her head suddenly and her ears returned to their upright positions as she noticed something. A harsh smell was assaulting her refined nose and the bright lights weren't helping her headache, but something she'd noticed was not boding well with her.

"Is that a urinal… _are we in the boys bathroom_?!" Anju asked even managing to wrinkle her fox nose. "Gross, you guys." She complained. Haru made to put Anju down with Momiji but she grabbed onto his shoulder with her paws and refused to go down. "No! Don't put me down, it's icky." She whispered. Haru obediently stood back up and Anju readjusted in his arms. She curled her fluffy tail closer to herself and away from the bathroom floor and glaring at the white tiles.

"The school does have custodians." Yuki reminded her as he stood next to Haru to look at her. "It's clean in here, I swear." Just as the words left his mouth Momiji proofed back to normal and Anju followed a second later… in Haru's arms. Yuki had quickly wrapped both his hands over Haru's eyes as he clenched his shut before they could see anything as the smoke cleared. Anju had already detached herself from Haru and dressed in record time before the smoke around her even let her see the three boys with her. Momiji was dressed too. He put a finger to his mouth and motioned toward the door while Yuki and Haru were still sightless. Anju tried to smile, but it didn't really work.

"Anju?" Yuki asked, "Are you done?"

"Yeah," Momiji answered for her. "We were just debating if we should leave while you both had your eyes closed." He said smiling enough for the both of them. His smile dropped. "Is Anju going to get in trouble?" He asked frowning suddenly.

Haru didn't move. Her leg. He'd been touching her leg. Her _upper_ leg. He stared at his hand blankly wondering what he should do. He was supposed to be upset with Anju, but he'd been touching her thigh and now he wasn't sure what he should be feeling. Should he be feeling awe? Wonderment? Terror?

"I hope Motoko-sempai knows better than to tell on me." Anju said. "If she thinks that little scuffle was bad…" Anju left the threat hanging. She sighed. "I guess we should just get to class and see if I get called out to the principal's office or not." She shrugged. "Plus we don't really want to be late, Yuki. We just snuck back into school." Momiji and Haru looked at Yuki suddenly.

"You skipped a class, Yuki-kun?" Haru asked monotone. He was clearly skeptical though.

"That's very unlike you." Momiji agreed. Momiji glanced at Haru as the taller boy was still holding his hand out near his face. He was going to ask, but thought better of it and turned away.

"No one's surprised I skipped a class?" Anju asked frowning. Momiji, Haru, and Yuki all shook their heads no. "It was your suggestion to skip, Yuki." Anju accused. "You're the bad kid here." Anju realized the hypocrisy as soon as she said it, but she pretended like she hadn't.

"You're the one who was just in a fight." Yuki accused right back. Bingo.

"Because she was talking about my friend like he was a piece of meat." Anju mumbled looking to the side, upset. Yuki sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I should thank you, She-Ra: Princess of Power, for defending my honor." Yuki said straight-faced. Anju couldn't take it. Yuki had totally won that round. Anju cracked a smile as Momiji looked on very confused and Haru just let it slide. Yuki was just glad she was smiling again. Today was her last day of freedom (unless Haru finally did something) she needed to smile as much as possible.

--

Anju had managed to sit through all of her classes so far without being called out to the principal's office. She guessed Motoko wasn't that stupid after all. The downside of sitting in class was that she was left with her own thoughts and no distractions. Yuki wasn't allowed to cheer her up unless he wanted detention, or hold water buckets in the hall. So by the time lunch rolled round Anju was thoroughly depressed again. Anju stayed in the classroom through lunch. She rested her head on her desk and stared blankly out the window wondering if no one would think badly of Hatori-san if she ran away from the wedding.

Akito had been particularly devious to assign Hatori-san as Anju's vouch in the engagement. Sato Ishikawa's father was his vouch, and Anju wondered is Sato-san didn't wish to marry either, and was only afraid to hurt his father's reputation just as Anju was scared to hurt Hatori's. Anju grabbed the scarf around her neck thoughtfully. Hatori had given her his scarf the day she had to pick a wedding dress, and later when he came to pick her and her friends up he told her to keep it. Hatori wore only nice things, so of course the grey scarf was Italian and a smooth knit silk.

"You're not going to eat anything?" It wasn't really a question. Momiji was worried about his friend. He sat in Yuki's seat next to her and plopped his head down to match hers and block the window, forcing Anju to meet his eyes. Anju had been able to convince Yuki and Tohru to eat lunch without her. Kyo had kind of lingered seeming to want to say something, but after a minute he thought differently and just touched her shoulder as he left the classroom. Momiji was more stubborn. Not many people realized that about Momiji, but he had his mindset and there was little anyone could do to shift him from it. Momiji glanced up from Anju's face and noticed Haru in the classroom doorway. The other girls in class were staring at Haru, giggling and smiling hoping to catch his eye.

Momiji knew Haru wouldn't join him in the classroom. Anju had hurt him, and if Haru wasn't so mild mannered and polite he might have told Anju so. Momiji caught Anju's eye again. She was so smart, yet she couldn't even see Haru right in front of her face. He was a little of ashamed of Anju, his friend was so oblivious. "Hey," Momiji said matching her honey gaze with his chocolate one, "Tohru packed octopus hot dogs." He teased opening Anju's lunch. He picked one of the sea creatures with Anju's chopsticks and aimed for Anju's mouth. She obediently opened her mouth and chewed still not lifting her head from the desk. Momiji smiled slightly. "I knew you wouldn't pass up your favorite." He commented picking another one and continued feeding Anju.

Lunch ended, class resumed, and Anju felt no different, if not worse. Tohru had bent down near Anju at her desk as the students left to go to their last class of the day: gym. Anju hated making Tohru worry. Anju managed to lift her head and packed away her things. "Go on ahead, Tohru." Anju had assured her caretaker. "You don't want to be late." The class was empty. Anju mustered a smile, and that finally convinced Tohru to leave.

Anju sighed stepping out from her desk and hefting her school bag over her shoulder. Anju could not see herself making it through gym. And she just couldn't take seeing her friends look at her like that anymore. Anju slid the door shut behind her and made her way toward the stairs. Skipping two classed in the same day, if Anju wasn't so down she might have pondered how much of a rebel she was becoming.

Anju made it to the middle of the roof before she dropped her bag and flopped down on her back, sprawled facing the sky. No one should bother her out here. Most kids that skipped would just find a way off campus to find something better to do with their time. She doubted they would come up to the roof, there wasn't much you could do up here. Imagine Anju's surprise when the roof door clicked open. She turned her head to face the newcomer. "Haru-kun?" Anju asked confused.

"Sorry," He said staring blankly. Anju had spent enough time with him to notice the subtleties of his expressions, but she couldn't decipher what he was thinking as he stood in the doorway. Haru made to step back inside and leave Anju alone. Anju had come to the roof to be alone, but something made her stop Haru from leaving.

"Wait," Anju said sitting up, "You can stay, Haru-kun." Haru stayed exactly where he was, probably thinking over her suggestion carefully. Maybe, Haru had been looking for seclusion too. "I don't mind." Anju sighed falling back to the ground too tired to hold herself up any longer. Haru was quite, and she liked having him around. Besides he hadn't looked at her once like her other friends. That made Anju stop, did he care that she was going to get married the next day? Anju sighed fixing the clip holding her bangs out of her face. Haru had given it to her not long after they first met. He'd been the one to convince her that she looked better with her hair out of her face. Anju heard the door close and Haru's steps approaching her. He must have felt something about her impending marriage, even if he didn't show it. He was the only one around her that hadn't voiced an opinion about the nuptials. Why was he different?

He calmly sat next to her facing the opposite direction. Haru glanced down and noticed Anju had been watching him. She was still fingering the hairclip he'd given her. It was a cheap black plastic silhouette of a swallow; he was surprised she was wearing it. Did she even know how happy it made him to see her wearing that cheap hairclip?

"Nice clip." He said looking away from her face and breaking eye contact. He was supposed to be mad at her. She was breaking his heart every moment that passed. Did she even realize what her staring was doing to him? He closed his eyes hoping for some sort of relief. He was doing this to himself too, if he had any self respect he would have left Anju on the roof alone. He should have stayed away from her and let himself heal. But Haru just couldn't help but torture himself.

"It's my favorite one." Anju said letting her arm fall to the roof. "It reminds me of that day we had that snowball fight." She smiled softly. "Remember? Kyo and I almost took off after some birds that flew passed us." She giggled. "I'm so stupid sometimes." Haru could agree with her there. He just wished she would look at him again, it would kill him a little bit, but he didn't care. Just look, please?

Anju contently stared at the formless clouds wondering how much longer school would be in session. Haru stayed wonderfully silent as Anju zoned out for most of the last class period staring at nothing in particular with half-lidded eyes. She was getting married tomorrow, Anju frowned. Hatori would be picking her up early. She would have to wear the dress Mrs. Ishikawa bought. Her hair would be pulled into some up-do and more make-up than Anju had ever worn in her entire life would be piled on her face. She knew because Mrs. Ishikawa had already made her do a quick private dress rehearsal to make sure everything fit together perfectly. Anju had been frowning in every picture Mrs. Ishikawa had snapped. Anju frowned fiercely suddenly realizing something. She was going to kiss Sato-san at the end of their I-do's.

Anju sat up worried. Her head rushed from the sudden movement, but she gave little thought to the dizzy feeling. Anju had never kissed a boy before. Was her first kiss really going to be with some man she wanted nothing to do with? "What's wrong?" Haru asked sitting up too. At some point during the last lesson Haru had laid out next to Anju. Anju looked extremely worried about something, and even though Haru tried to force himself not to care, he couldn't help but ask. Anju slowly turned to him, her eyes were watering.

"Haru." She said sadly. She was addressing him so formally, Haru noticed. "I don't want Sato Ishikawa to have my first kiss." She frowned taking a deep breath to hold back any lurking tears. Anju had never been kissed? Haru thought surprised. She was so pretty he had just assumed some lucky guy out there had already claimed her first kiss. "Haru," He looked at her again and matched her gaze. Her gaze never wavered, but her cheeks were slowly tinting pink. "Will you…? Haru, will you kiss me?" She asked hopefully. If Haru were any lesser man he might have gasped and grabbed his heart, at least that's what he felt like doing. She couldn't have any idea what she was doing to him. He was supposed to be recovering, and then she asks this of him? He just couldn't say no. He matched her gaze as she waited for his answer. Maybe this would finally convince Anju that he was in love with her and that she felt even the smallest bit of something for him.

Haru didn't know what would happen if Anju didn't understand after this. He did his best to calm his heart as he leaned very close to Anju. She looked surprised, but she didn't pull away. Haru would be a much more memorable first kiss. Anju leaned in closing her eyes. Haru had always been able to comfort her just by staying nearby. Anju couldn't put it into words, but she just knew Haru had to be her first kiss, no one else would do. He was so close, she could almost feel him.

The ending bell rang startling both of them back. The rush of students in the halls below them made hardly a sound on the roof, but the moment had been broken. Haru glanced at Anju. He had been so close. But it was good he had stopped, Haru promised he wouldn't do something like kiss Anju. He was so stupid, what had he almost done? Haru sighed wanting to hit himself, why was he so intent on crumbling his heart? He paused glancing at Anju, she looked… disappointed? All thoughts convincing him he had been lucky to be interrupted melted away. Haru threw all caution to the wind as he reached over, caught her chin in his hand, and leaned in stealing Anju Mamoto's very first kiss.

His lips barely touched hers as Anju gasped softly surprised. He was an idiot, but he'd done it. And no amount of imagining Anju's lips could compare to the real thing. He'd taken a little piece of Anju and he was never going to let it go. The two of them paused. Haru's eyes were closed and their faces were still close before he gently pulled back into his own space. Anju's eyes were wide and her fingers reached up to touch her lips as if making sure Haru had actually done what she thought he had done. That had been so… Anju couldn't explain it.

Haru met Anju's eyes expectantly. She just had to understand now, right? What Haru found wasn't what he was hoping for. She was innocently confused, just staring at him touching her lips stupidly. His heart couldn't take this anymore. Haru's patience completely ran out, he just couldn't take it anymore. He snapped.

Anju knew Haru's kiss had been important. The moment his lips touched hers her whole body had just exploded leaving her numb and confused. Were all kisses like that? Or were only Hatsuharu's kisses like that? She looked up at him hoping he would be able to explain the feeling, but Haru wasn't himself anymore. She'd made him angry. Haru was radiating an intense anger. He was simply furious. Anju sat up pin straight watching Haru wearily. What had she done?

"Haru…?" Anju said worried. She flinched as he exploded. This was different from the Haru she'd met that day in the snowball fight. Haru had just been annoyed back then, and Anju had dealt with him easily enough, but Haru now… he was just so angry, and at her no less.

"Don't call to me so formally!" He yelled. His pupils had contracted into tiny black dots, and his eyes were so dark. He hurt so much. Haru went to push her, but she quickly deflected his arm. Mad, Haru forced her to the ground glaring her right in the face. "You still don't get it!" He accused. Anju glared back, not liking him forcing her down. He was so strong.

"Get what!" Anju asked pushing him off and quickly standing. She couldn't help but yell at anyone yelling at her. "What do you want, _Haru_?" She yelled back standing defensively. Haru stood and towered over her, breathing heavily. Haru grabbed her shoulders roughly and Anju pushed him in the chest roughly to force him off her. She was glaring and standing defensively.

"You're so stupid!" He growled glaring heavily before he stormed off the roof, slamming the door behind him. The heavy metal door rattled shakily making Anju shiver. Anju was breathing hard, glaring at the door.

"I am not!" She yelled at the door kicking her bag. She clenched her teeth stomping over to her abused bag and grabbing it harshly. She paused as a wave of something terribly unpleasant washed over her. She frowned calming down quickly under the horrible feeling. "I am not." She whispered to the empty roof as tears swam back into her eyes. What did she do to make Haru so angry?

_Review for once, you guys. My ego is very fragile, and saying nothing at all is way worse than sending hate mail. I have no urge to sit down and type out these stories without feedback. If you want a conclusion, you have to either make me feel like the best amateur writer ever, or just sit around until something in my life makes me want to write (which, unfortunatly, is not often these days). Yes, I'm vain and full of myself. Don't question the ways of nature._

_-BS_


	20. Chapter 20

_Thank you much for the nice words and ego boosting comments. I have finished my finals week and am now on vacation! Yay! And just a heads up, I'm really tempted to call this chapter the end. Tell me what you guys think once you've read it through...enjoy!_

Akito's Wrath

Anju wasn't even awake as Tohru guided her into the bride's chambers. The night before, Anju had returned home late from school with tears dripping down her face and a look of utter confusion fixed permanently to her features. Tohru had been worried about her in school once she realized Anju wasn't in gym, and when Tohru saw Anju crying she'd nearly had a heart attack. Yuki had been at his presidential meeting, so Tohru voluntarily stepped in to comfort Anju through her tears in absence of the best friend. What the tears were about, Tohru didn't exactly know. After a few hours Anju had finally stopped, but she continued to be pitifully gloom. Just as Tohru was about to ask Anju what was wrong, Yuki came home and quickly took over the care of Anju so Tohru could get back to her studies. Tohru would have readily skipped her homework to care for Anju, but Yuki had been adamant, and Tohru didn't have it in her to go against Yuki.

Simply, Tohru knew Anju hadn't gotten much sleep, which was why Anju was sleepwalking around on her wedding day. Tohru eased Anju into the chair all the women in the bride's room were indicating before she was quickly shuffled into a corner so the beauty mob could descend upon the unsuspecting bride. Tohru wrung her hands nervously hoping Anju would be all right. And Tohru wondered if Anju would be okay with only Tohru to keep her company in the chamber room. The director of the wedding had been firm when he said no men were allowed in the bride's chambers, and that meant neither of Anju's very best friends were allowed to keep her company. Tohru was worried if she'd be enough support for Anju on her own. What if Anju needed Yuki or Momiji? They knew Anju much better than Tohru. Poor, Anju. A wedding was supposed to be one of the happiest moments in a life, and Anju was clearly the opposite of happy.

Tohru glanced at the crowd around Anju. The women were slowly leaving one by one as their tasks were completed. One woman left taking her many assistants and a large make-up box with her and allowing Tohru a minute peek at Anju. Another woman stood back, holstering her blow dryer, as even one more woman stepped in to take Anju's long blond hair into her hands. Eventually, Tohru could see Anju clearly again as the crowd thinned to one last person. Tohru gasped widening her eyes. She moved forward and stood next to Anju looking at the girls reflection in the large, gold-rimmed mirror set on the vanity in front of Anju. Anju yawned and blinked as she finally woke up. The last woman placed the last pin in Anju's hair, nodded to Anju, and took her leave. Tohru just stared not knowing what to say exactly. Anju was breathtaking. No wonder people at school called her Anju-hime, she realized.

"You do look like a princess, Anju-chan." Tohru whispered. Anju sat in a low cut slip, all ready for her wedding dress. Tohru had been told she'd be the one helping Anju into her dress, and she felt honored. And looking at the wall next to the vanity, Tohru saw the wedding dress hanging on a curly metal hook waiting for Anju to put it on. It was simply beautiful, but Anju just frowned following Tohru's gaze.

Anju didn't have the capacity to be thinking about anything more than one thing at the moment. All she could ponder was Haru's kiss. She could still feel it on her lips, and the relived sensation still squeezed her heart tightly making her chest throb. And then Haru had been furious with her, a lump formed in Anju's throat just thinking about it. He'd been so angry with her, and she couldn't figure out why. She remembered the look on his face, and unfortunately, Anju had been able to recognize that look: Haru was hurt. Aki_She _had hurt him.

Tohru turned suddenly as the room door quickly opened, and was just as quickly shut with a quiet snap. Despite all of Tohru's worrying, Yuki and Momiji had snuck into Anju's room regardless of what the wedding planner had said. "Oh wow, Anju-chan." Momiji said making a beeline straight to her. Momiji wore an all black suit for the occasion; black tie, black shirt. "I know you're miserable, but you look beautiful." He complimented touching her shoulder. Anju said nothing. Momiji frowned; he waved his hand in front of her face: no recognition. "She's brain dead, Yuki." Momiji reported. "No response."

"Hello, Tohru." Yuki greeted with a smile and ignoring Momiji. Yuki wore a similar suit: fit for a funeral. He didn't seem to be too concerned for Anju though. "That's a lovely dress." He said to Tohru. Tohru blushed looking down at her dress. Her dress wasn't anything special, especially compared to Anju's wedding dress hanging just behind her. Tohru glanced at the slim white silk dress behind her again and smiled. She hoped her dress would be just as beautiful on her wedding day.

"Thank you." She said. "But are you not worried about Anju-chan, Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked returning her gaze to the zombified bride. Momiji was still waving his hands in front of her face looking for a reaction. Tohru knew she worried too much, but Anju hadn't said a single word yet. Was she going to be okay?

"There's nothing wrong with Anju. At least nothing physically wrong." Yuki said glancing at his friend. "After what Haru did, she just has a lot to think about. And Anju isn't capable of thinking about more than one thing at a time." Said Yuki somberly crossing his arms. That had caught Tohru's attention. So it was Hatsuharu-kun's fault Anju was unresponsive? Tohru frowned even more worried. Tohru had thought Haru liked Anju, why would he be doing something that made Anju cry?

"Haru-kun?" Tohru asked. "What did he do to Anju-chan?" She was wringing her hands again, tense. Momiji didn't seem to be surprised by the news; Yuki must have already relayed the news to him. Though Momiji seemed to understand the situation more than Tohru, he looked just as concerned as her. What was going on in Anju's head? And what could Tohru do to help?

Anju had relayed the whole story about her meeting on the roof to Yuki once he had returned home the previous night. Yuki was sad his friend felt so depressed about what had happened, but at the same time he was completely exasperated with Anju. She still didn't get it after Haru had even kissed her? What was it going to take to make Anju realize? "Haru kissed her." Yuki said simply. Yuki sighed tucking his hands in his pockets and meeting Anju's dull gaze through the mirror set in front of her. Anju was running out of time. There was a sharp knock on the door, which made everyone stop what they were doing. Yuki and Momiji weren't supposed to be in there, they were going to be caught.

"Behind the couch." Tohru said pointing at the elegant piece of furniture, this was a rare moment for Tohru; it wasn't often she was this calm in a time of stress. Once Yuki and Momiji were suitably out of sight, Tohru called to the door letting whoever had knocked know they could come in.

"My, you're not even in your dress yet?" It was the wedding planner, and though his presence wasn't good news, he wasn't exactly the last person they wanted to see. He announced he'd come to see how Anju was doing. "You're due down the aisle any moment, Mamoto-san." He said looking more at Tohru than Anju as if it were Tohru's fault Anju wasn't ready. "I know you must be nervous." He said with a huge smile on his face like being nervous was a good thing. "But this will all—" Someone else had come into the room making the planner forget what he'd been saying. Who could blame him really, Hatori-san was a rather good-looking man, and a doctor no less. "Hi," The planner said turning on a different kind of smile. "Are you here to see the bride? Only she should be getting dressed."

Hatori ignored the shorter man and walked passed him to go straight for Anju. Hatori seemed to be the trigger to snap Anju out of her daze. "Hatori-san." Anju said turning from the mirror. "Good morn—" Anju stopped abruptly when Hatori knelt down and gathered her in his arms. "Hatori." Anju mumbled embarrassed. Hatori ignored her plea and kissed her forehead.

"Stop being stupid, Anju." He chided. Anju looked up quickly catching Hatori's eyes. This was the second time she'd been called stupid and she didn't like it. Anju didn't know if she could take much more of this name-calling. Now even Hatori, the man she looked up to most, was calling her stupid. "You're a smart girl. You do what you know is right." Anju didn't know when the realization came, but she knew what Hatori was talking about all the sudden. He was trying to give her a way out of the wedding. Anju was mildly aware of Yuki and Momiji slowly coming out from behind the couch as the situation became substantially more interesting.

"But Hatori," Anju frowned grabbing his face so she knew he'd listen. "You're my vouch in this engagement; I can't just do whatever I want." Hatori's eyes widened, he was genuinely surprised by Anju's words. He never even considered Anju would go through with this marriage just for his name. He should have thought of it sooner, it was just like Anju to sacrifice herself for something as trivial as his reputation. He felt like laughing, but it wasn't like him to laugh in such a situation. There was nothing he could do about the smile though. "Hatori." Anju scolded. "This isn't funny." It was his turn to hold her face.

"Yes, it is." He assured her. "You think I care more about my reputation than my Anju?" He asked rhetorically. Anju frowned. Why hadn't they had this conversation before the wedding day? She would have liked to have known all of this sooner.

"I didn't think of it like that." Anju confessed as Hatori let Anju sit back in her chair. The slip she was wearing shifted as she sat and the skirt moved across her legs lying in pleats on either side of her. Anju clasped her hands in her lap and sat silent for a moment rethinking her views of this wedding. If Hatori cared more for her than his name, then that meant she wouldn't have to marry into the Ishikawa family after all. Nothing else was holding her back, and yet she still had a nagging feeling something wasn't right yet.

"You wouldn't think of your situation like that." Hatori said just to bother Anju. Anju shot Hatori an un-amused look to which he simply shrugged. Hatori knew her better than anyone, but he didn't need to show off. Anju knew this feeling had something to do with Haru, everything foreign she'd been feeling lately had always been Hatsuharu's fault. If only she hadn't hurt Haru and he was there with her to give her all the answers. One thing she knew was she wasn't going to get married, so that at least was settled.

"What's going on here?" The planner asked confused. This beautiful man had waltzed into the bride's chambers and gathered his client up into his arms and struck up a conversation with her he couldn't follow at all. And now two teenage boys had suddenly come out from behind the couch. He thought this wedding was going to be easy. He felt like he was in the middle of a soap opera.

"I'm not getting married today." The bride answered his question. And what? He thought confused, was she going to marry that tall and handsome one who'd whisked her into his arms? Because that would be kind of beautiful, he pondered tilting his head. If only his life was as romantic…

"Yes, you are." A newcomer had entered the room. Anju's skin broke into goose bumps and everyone stopped stiffly. Confused, the planner looked around at the frozen people and finally meet the cold smile of the man at the door.

Anju turned toward the new voice slowly, and she wasn't happy with who her eyes found. Akito stood in the threshold glaring at Anju. Yuki regained himself first and took a step forward trying to reach his friend; she was going to need support. "You sit down, Yuki-kun." Akito said harshly. Akito's quiet voice had been replaced with an indignant snap. Yuki couldn't help the automatic reaction to follow Akito's words. It's very difficult to disobey Akito, and Yuki simply hadn't been prepared for Akito's presence so he was left at a sizable disadvantage. Yuki slumped into the couch as Momiji stood worriedly nearby. "And you, Hatori, what do you think you're doing?" Akito asked stepping into the room and confronting Anju and Hatori. It didn't take a fool to realize Akito's intentions as he neared Hatori, and Anju just wasn't going to allow it to happen.

Anju stood from her seat swiftly and stepped in front of Hatori shielding him from the head of the Sohma household. Her skirt swept across the floor in a shimmer of silk before resting at her feet. She didn't understand the hold Akito had over the zodiac, but Anju wasn't going to standby as he flexed his power over Hatori. "Hatori didn't do anything." Anju said calmly, though that was far from how she was feeling. "I decided. It was me. I'm not marrying someone I don't even like just because you said so." Anju stood unyielding even as Hatori tried to move her back behind him.

"Yes," Akito repeated, "you are. I own you Anju-chan." He said harshly. "And you'll do as I say." Anju was matching Akito glare for glare now. No one owned her. Anju was her own person and Akito had no say in her life. She only wished she had come to this resolve earlier, then when she had kissed Haru none of this… what did this have to do with Haru? Anju shook her head confusing herself. How did Haru-kun play into all of this? "I own you!" Akito reinforced. Anju looked back at Akito quickly; her thoughts of Haru had distracted her so she hadn't realized how close Akito had gotten.

"You do not!" Anju said upset. The wedding planner had slowly backed out of the room closing the door. This was private family matter apparently. Akito took another step forward and raised his hand as Anju opposed him. Anju was prepared to catch his hand, but she didn't need to. Momiji had come forward and grabbed Akito stopping him from hitting Anju.

"Leave Anju alone!" Momiji said struggling with Akito. Momiji was stronger than Akito, but Akito had pure rage on his side.

"Momiji!" Anju cried as Akito shook him off, throwing Momiji to the ground. Anju bent down and placed her hand on her friend's back glaring up at Akito. The Sohma head was furious. His form shook as he glared down at Anju and Momiji. Why was everyone opposing him?

"Do you know who is in this church today, Anju?" Akito asked in a deadly calm voice. Akito's anger suddenly quelled and he smiled darkly. Anju continued glaring not quite understanding what Akito meant. She was confused; one second Akito had been shaking with anger and the next he was smiling sickeningly at her. Just what did…Anju's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh yes, not just the Ishikawa clan is here for the wedding. Not just Hatori, Yuki, and Momiji, but the entire zodiacs are in attendance today, Anju-chan." He smiled madly. Anju's heart sank and her stomach turned suddenly making her sick. Anju remembered her first day in Japan, she remembered the storm she had walked through, but what she remembered most of all was every time Akito had called for her. The skull splitting stab to her conscious that made her ears scream and her stomach beg to be rid of anything she'd eaten. Anju remembered every time she'd fallen to the ground as her legs refused to support her and how her vision had exploded with bright circles that blinded her more than the monsoon rain could ever hope to.

"Y-you wouldn't." Anju said obviously not believing her own words. Akito was unmatched in his cruelty. Anju's stomach lurched again just thinking about the call.

"You get into that dress, you walk down that aisle, and you marry Sato-kun." Akito threatened. "Or I'll call your name. Your true name, Anju-chan." He smiled again, walked to the door, and left. Anju sank all the way to the floor grabbing her midsection in anguish. She felt like such a coward. The threat of pain should have been nothing compared to the outcome of her future. Perhaps Akito had just as strong of a hold over her as he did over the entire zodiac.

"Anju-chan," Momiji frowned pulling Anju into his arms. Anju dropped her head on his shoulder as her mind drifted back into a blank slate. It was only recent that Momiji could wrap himself around Anju in order to fully comfort her. Not long ago he was the one that fit on her lap. Momiji was only glad he was able to do what he could for his friend. Although, he was afraid he couldn't manage to pull Anju back into her right mind again on his own. Momiji kissed Anju's hair before looking up from their place on the floor. There were only two people who could reach Anju when she reverted back to herself. Luckily, one of those persons was standing over him. "Hatori-san," he said.

"Right." Hatori said sharply. "I'll take care of Anju. In the meanwhile, in order to help Anju, you two," Hatori spoke addressing Momiji and Yuki, "will need to leave this church and get as far away as you can so Akito cannot harm Anju and force her to marry Sato Ishikawa." It was nice when someone finally took charge and had a plan as well. Momiji stood with Anju in his arms and willingly handed her off to Hatori. She was his best friend and he was going to do whatever he could to protect her. Leaving her with Hatori was his best option. And by leaving, Akito wouldn't be able to hurt her.

Yuki and Momiji hardly hesitated in complying with Hatori's orders. Hatori knew Anju the best; he would know what to do. It was also very strategic of Hatori to tell them both to leave, if not Yuki and Momiji would have argued over who got to stay with Anju, and by the time they had decided it might have been too late for Anju.

"We should leave separately," Yuki said as he and Momiji quickly exited the bride's chambers. "You go toward the city center, I'll go toward the park. Yes?" Yuki asked not really waiting for an answer. He was going to make sure at least one of them got far enough away in order to help Anju. Momiji had said something in agreement before they had spit their separate ways. Luckily, everyone in the church was already gathered in the chapel leaving the hallways empty. No one was around to catch Yuki, Student Council President, running in the hallway.

Yuki was rounding the corner heading toward the north exit when he nearly ran another person down. He quickly avoided the other hallway dweller and turned to see who it was. Tall, black and white hair, blank expression. "Haru?" Yuki asked surprised. "What are—" Haru cut him off before he could ask.

"Yuki." Haru said. "Hello." Yuki paused suddenly as Haru's tone fully registered with him. Haru was usually monotone and unreadable, but now it was obvious Haru wasn't feeling like himself. "You're not in the chapel with everyone else." Haru noticed. He was slouched down from his usual height and his eyes were noticeably dark as if he hadn't been sleeping.

"You're not either." Yuki pointed out. Yuki couldn't believe Haru would rather torture himself than just tell Anju how he felt and carrying her off. Just forget the part where Anju was supposed to realize everything herself, obviously time was nearly run out and if someone didn't do something Haru and Anju were never going to meet in the middle. Yuki wondered if he should let Haru in on Akito's plan to manhandle Anju marry Ishikawa. Then Yuki remembered he was supposed to be fleeing the church so Akito couldn't threaten Anju anymore.

"I'm not staying here." Haru informed Yuki. "I don't want to watch Anju marry that other guy." Haru sighed turning toward the door. "I don't think I can take much more of this." He said more to himself. His hands disappeared into his suit pockets and his back hunched just the slightest bit more as he dragged himself toward the door. Yuki could think of little other circumstances that had affected Haru this much, and could think of no other situation that Haru had stood idly by and done nothing. Anju had really messed Haru up.

"Haru, wait!" Yuki said. Haru didn't even turn around. "Haru, you don't have to leave…" The North exit door swung shut, and Haru vanished down the steps. Yuki frowned looking at the empty hall. Haru hadn't listened to him at all. Anju must have hurt him more than they thought. Yuki sighed before turning around and heading back to the brides chambers. Anju needed to know about Haru leaving. Momiji had to be far enough away by now to eliminate Akito's threat, so Yuki shouldn't have been hurting Anju by staying in the church. Yuki sighed hoping he was making the right decision.

"Hatori?" Yuki asked slipping back into the dressing room. "Uh?" The wedding planner was back. Anju was dressed in the full gown and back to herself with Tohru standing worriedly nearby. And Hatori was blocking Anju from the planner. Everyone in the room turned toward Yuki as he shut the door behind him. It looked like Yuki wouldn't get much time to say what he wanted so he told the entire room. "Haru's gone. He just left the church." Yuki kept his eyes trained on Anju, looking for her reaction as he stepped fully into the room.

"What does that have to do with anything?" The planner asked moving to grab Anju. He didn't know who this Haru person was anyway, and he had a wedding to get back on track. Hatori blocked the planner and the man stepped back and huffed. He was obviously loosing his temper.

"Haru's gone?" Anju asked quietly. Yuki nodded. Finally, she was reacting the way he wanted her to. "Why? Where's he going?" She asked stepping around Hatori to meet Yuki's eyes.

"He left toward the park." Yuki said ignoring her other question.

"By himself?" Anju asked worried. "He'll get lost." She frowned taking another step toward Yuki. "I should—"

"Finally." The planner exclaimed grabbing Anju's arm and dragging her out of the room. She had finally gotten close enough for him to catch her. The wedding planner had moved so quickly no one had time to react. "We're running late as it is." He frowned pulling Anju up to the double doors that led to the chapel. Anju tried to pull her arm free, but the planner was, unfortunately, much stronger than he appeared. The music from the church organ rattled the doors before Anju and the murmur of the people inside quickly ended. They were ready for her to walk down the aisle. Anju tugged on her arm again, but the tread on her heels merely slipped on the carpet giving her no leverage over the man. It was when Anju stopped her useless struggle against the ironclad grip on her arm that she noticed Akito standing next to her. Oh no. She frowned, worried about what he might do. Feeling helpless, Anju turned her head looking for her friends, but they had been frozen with a single look from Akito.

"I'm not going." Anju said straightening her back. If she was going to face Akito, she wasn't going to be cowardly this time. Just beyond the doors before her lay her demise. A life of misery and an existence created entirely to benefit Akito. But outside the church, toward the park (and toward Haru) was a different life, a life where she made all the decisions. Anju just had to fight for it. "I wont marry Ishikawa."

"Wrong answer, Anju." Akito smiled as if happy she chose to oppose him. Anju cringed as Akito's word sealed her fate. "You pathetic little…kitsune."

Anju lurched forward as her legs buckled and caught herself on the dreaded chapel doors. The wedding planner quickly let go of Anju's arm as a cry escaped her mouth, he hadn't signed up for this crazy supernatural stuff. Sure the man paying for the wedding had offered him a little more to ensure the bride went down the aisle. But at the time when the deal was made the wedding planner hadn't known the man grinning down at the withering bride was some sort of voodoo doctor. If he'd known sooner he would have never agreed to the new conditions. Slowly, the wedding planner backed away from the unbelievable scene before him. He couldn't look away from the bride, every whimper made him cringe. He couldn't help but feel responsible, he knew she had been trying to get out of the marriage, and now look at her. One step, two steps, he turned and fled from the church bumping shoulders with that beautiful tall man. There wasn't anything he could do anyway, he was just one mortal man!

Her bones were on fire, the continuous burn throughout her body convinced her she shouldn't move. But her head was a sever throb from Akito's call that forced her hands to clutch her ears in an attempt to deafen the ringing pulse. Anju could hear nothing, yet everything all at once. She crumpled on the floor, every muscle tense and strained. The silk of her slip was like coarse sandpaper on her skin, and the carpet felt like broken glass against her exposed forearms. She whined wishing it would just stop.

The call made moments feel like years and each second passed like lifetimes. Akito never stopped, the pain continued and intensified until…nothing. Anju just went numb, and her mind turned black. Akito was still calling for her, but she'd separated from her senses in an attempt for relief. And in her time of absolute nothing her first kiss fluttered into existence. Haru's kiss had been her first victory against the marriage Akito had forced on her. She had made the decision to make Haru her fist kiss and even then she knew that had just been the beginning. If Anju kept making her own decisions she would eventually find her way out of Akito's hold.

"Kitsune. Kitsune…" Akito was enjoying Anju's pain as he formed a chant of the kitsune's name. She didn't move, only whimpered every time Akito called her. Eventually, Anju's hold on that wonderful nothingness slipped and she tumbled back into her senses. Each breath was harder and harder to take. The call for the kitsune was never meant to be made at such close proximity. Tears pushed their way through her tightly closed eyes. Even though the state of numbness had left her, Haru's image stayed. Make it stop, please? That day on the rooftop with Haru had been the start of something Anju couldn't control. At the time Anju had only been confused about the way Haru made her felt, Anju had liked the feeling very much but didn't understand why. And now Anju knew only Haru could ever make her feel like that again. Haru was different from everyone else. He was special to her. That's why it had felt terrible to hurt him, and that's why she wanted nothing else but to kiss him again. But this pain. She pushed her head into the ground seeking any sort of relief. Just make it stop.

And then it did.

Anju took a shaky breath as her ribs rattled against her lungs. Her mind tentatively surveyed her condition, her body was sore, but no more pain. And slowly, her hearing came back to her. Akito was still angrily calling for the kitsune, despite the call no longer working, and he was struggling with someone. Anju slowly tuned her head against the smooth fabric against her face and blankly watched as Yuki tried to restrain Akito. Yuki had tried to stop the pain, but it was Momiji who finally had succeeded. The chapel behind the doors was eerily quiet. They must have heard Akito's angry yelling. Then Anju realized she wasn't on the floor. As Anju relaxed her tired muscles, she looked up and found she was curled in Hatori's lap. Tohru was looking over his shoulder and met her eyes first.

"Anju?" She asked worried. "Are you okay?" Anju simply nodded as Hatori helped her sit up. Such a simple question was easy to answer, but Anju didn't know if she was ready to answer anything more complicated yet. Anju swallowed the horrible taste in her mouth as Hatori forced her to look at him and he could complete a quick silent examine of her health. It felt like someone had hit her reset button and she was still experiencing the slow startup process. Everything was blank and new. Anju sat confused for a moment as she looked around. There was someone she wanted to see, but it didn't look like they were in the hall with her.

"Why isn't it working?" Akito yelled from where Yuki was restraining him.

"Momiji." Anju said wiping the tears she found off her cheeks. No, it wasn't Momiji she was looking for. Akito misunderstood Anju's quiet murmur, but still found himself at the right conclusion. Momiji had undermined Akito's threat, now there was nothing keeping Anju in that church. Steadily, Anju stood back on her feet and stared blankly at Akito. Now she remembered whom she wanted to see. She pulled the white veil from her hair, which caused her up-do to fall free passed her shoulders again. She dropped the mass of tulle at her feet, pushed the bracelets off her arms and walked passed Akito as the metal rings clanked together on the floor. "I have to find Haru." She announced. Anju just knew seeing Haru would make everything okay again. No one said a word as she left.

Anju pushed the church door open and walked down the cement steps. The daylight was harsh on her eyes compared to the low light inside the church, but she navigated the flight of steps easily enough. Yuki had said Haru left toward the park. What were the odds that she would find Haru in that direction? Though Anju had never witnessed Haru's bad sense of direction firsthand, he was still notorious for it. So there was still the possibility that he had ended up somewhere downtown instead. Anju paused on the sidewalk, not sure which way to go but positive she was in a hurry.

"Anju," Anju turned on her high heels and looked up the steps she'd just left. Hatori was descending the cement staircase intent on meeting up with her. Hatori had shed his suit jacket long ago, but he held the scarf he'd given Anju in one hand as he stopped before her. The winter air blew harshly for a moment, before settling again and twisting around their ankles. Anju pushed her hair out of her face and met Hatori's stare.

"Hatori-san, for a long time I thought I was depressed." Anju admitted. Anju smiled amused with herself. "Now I know why you and Haru were calling me names. I really am stupid." Anju smirked ruefully. " I know I have my faults, but these things would be so much easier if you just gave me the answers instead of calling me stupid." She scolded. Hatori merely smiled as he wrapped the scarf around her shoulders.

"It wouldn't be fair if I gave you all the answers, Anju. Most things in life need to be discovered on your own. So, have you discovered your answer?" He asked tying off the scarf. Hatori tucked his hands into his pants pockets and waited expectantly. Anju nodded as she become suddenly shy. Her gaze fell to the ground and she shifted her stance uncomfortably.

"This whole time," Anju sighed as her words caught in her throat. She needed to psych herself up to admit her feelings. "I was never depressed, Hatori. I mean, I thought I was. My chest felt heavy, I was lying around more than usual, and I was sighing all the time. Sounded like depression to me. But, recently I realized what I was feeling was completely different. Way different. I was lovesick." She confessed still looking down rather than meeting Hatori's stare. The winds momentarily tugged on her dress hem making the silk fabric ruffle and expose her heels to the cool air. People walked passed them not sparing a second glance for the girl in the white gown. "Feeling this love is such an odd experience. What other emotion could be mistaken for depression?" She sighed. Feelings were so complicated.

"Anju." Hatori said in hopes of prompting Anju to get to the point. Hatori shifted his weight from one foot to the other feeling rather exasperated with Anju. He couldn't blame her for confusing love with depression, but she hadn't even come to him to help her. He couldn't complain though. She had found her way to the answer eventually, that's all he had wanted. Now what she did with her discovery from here on out was up to her.

"I'm in love with Hatsuharu." Anju met Hatori's eyes and found him smiling widely. Anju meekly smiled back. It was nice to finally admit it, Anju noticed. The fact that Hatori knew her secret was rather liberating.

"Good girl." Hatori complimented patting Anju's head. "Now I can only hope you don't take thing long to figure out every new feeling you experience." Hatori chastised. Anju scoffed pushing his hand off her head. They were back to normal apparently. "Not that it concerns you," Hatori said in an offhand sort of manner and looking over her head, "But in my experience, Haru usually ends up somewhere near the market no matter what direction he leaves in." Hatori was making his way back up the steps again. "You do what you want, Anju. You're a free girl now. And I have a chapel full of people to inform about the cancellation of the wedding." Anju grinned. Now she knew where to search for Haru. Looking back up the steps, she noticed Hatori had already gone inside without a farewell.

Clasping a handful of the flowing silk skirt, Anju turned away from the park and headed toward the morning market. Hatori was right about one thing; she could do whatever she wanted. And while the possibilities before her stretched on forever, she already knew exactly what she wanted.

The End _ (?)_

_-BS_


	21. Chapter 21

_This is the final end of Anju and Haru's story. Thank you very much for stumbling upon my story and sticking around long enough to read it through... enjoy!_

Terribly Romantic

The morning light was bright, and the skies were refreshingly clear. Small brown finches hopped along the ground searching for treats and paid little attention to the busy shoppers. A mellow buzz of conversation accompanied the crisp air and was broken only by merchants eager for the attention of paying customers.

The market was understandably crowded for a Sunday morning. Tiny shops were set up in any square footage that could be found and people of all sorts gathered to see what was displayed. Not a soul spared a second glance for the running girl in her long white gown and clacking high heels. Bright sales posters kept every shopper's attention, except one lucky photographer who was quick enough to catch three frames of the running beauty. Blond hair trailing in loose waves and a gloved hand clutched around the skirt of her elegant dress, the girl moved swiftly through the impossible crowds with a grey scarf fluttering along in her hair. The photographer lowered his camera as she raced passed him and her scarf brushed his cheek. He'd like nothing more than to know where that young bride was running to…or away from.

Anju stopped suddenly. Her breath came out in quick bursts that fogged the air in front of her. Anju's eyes never strayed from the bobbing heads of the crowds ahead of her as she quickly searched for a specific one. She'd lost him again. She glanced down to gather her trailing skirt more properly in her hand before looking hopefully back to the crowds. The cold didn't seem to dare touch her while she was in pursuit, but her hands felt stiff nonetheless. It appeared to Anju that along with Hatsuharu's notoriously bad sense of direction, he'd also been blessed with the ability to elude any pursuer. Whether Hatsuharu was conscious of this ability or not was still up for debate.

To the right sat a street filled with bakeries—a street Anju was intimately familiar with—but there was no sign of Haru down the smaller avenue. Ahead of her stretched even more of the market, and the crowds only seemed to get bigger. Anju swallowed any uncertainties she felt and continued straight ahead. Everything was finally falling into place for her, and she wasn't going to let this small setback affect her mood. Anju moved quickly despite the thick mob of people opposing her.

Anju was in love, and she would have liked nothing more than to tell the object of her affection how she felt. Yet Haru had simply vanished. Anju stopped again under the overhang of an empty shop. She had just escaped the clutches of an unwanted marriage, had finally made the decision to take control of her own life, and suffered for that decision under her legal guardian. Anju would have liked to stop and evaluate this monumental shift in her life very much, but she couldn't. The shift wasn't finished with altering her life; there was still someone she needed to see.

Anju dropped her skirt and the hem fell brushing the bricks under her heels. She folded her gloved hands and brought them to her mouth to warm her stiff fingers as she waited for a break in the crowd. The lull of the crowd was soothing to Anju's high strung nerves. She found herself swaying to the subtle beat of the crowd and timing her entrance until a shrill laugh behind her threw her heart into her throat. Anju turned suddenly and faced two schoolgirls. They were perfectly fashioned from head to toe and appeared close to Anju's age. They spared her dress a glance before returning to their conversation and waiting their turn to join the shopping crowd. Apparently, there was not enough space in their world to pay more than a glance to Anju's out of place formal apparel.

Anju could have sworn the shop behind her was empty, and an inquisitive look through the window proved her right, so where had these girls come from? Then Anju realized what she had assumed was an alcove between buildings must have been a connective pathway to the next street. Anju was intent on investigating, but the high school girls were blocking her view and too engrossed in conversation to notice Anju trying to gain their attention.

"Yeah, I know what you mean about Kenta. But did you see that guy walking by? That really cool looking one?" One girl said giggling. The other sighed in agreement as she adjusted her patent purse on her shoulder. "I just love a man who can wear a suit that well. And he looked so serious." She squealed grinning broadly.

Anju had been prepared to join the crowds again until the high school girls' conversation convinced her to let her opening in the crowds slip away. "A cool looking guy in a suit?" Anju asked tilting her head. Had they seen Haru? Anju could imagine someone else describing Haru as cool looking, and he was definitely in a suit if he had been at the church.

"Uhh, yeah." The first girl said giving Anju a proper once-over. White formal dress, delicate gloves, and windswept blond hair. "Hey, are you a model or something?" Both girls perked considerably at the prospect. If this girl was a model, maybe she could help them get a foot in the door of the fashion industry. It was clear by their appearance that they lived, breathed, and ate fashion. Anju barely blinked as she ignored their question. She had much more pressing matters to speak with them about than fashion.

"Was he very tall?" Anju asked raising her hand above her head to estimate. The two girls looked critically at Anju's raised hand and seemed to be comparing it to their memory. They collaborated with each other momentarily before nodding to Anju. Anju's heart clenched as the description grew one more characteristic closer to Haru. "With unusually colored hair and lots of necklaces?" Anju clenched her fists hoping very deeply that they would say yes. The girls didn't think long before they agreed with Anju's description. Anju's pulse jumped drastically and her stature straightened considerably, they'd seen Haru. "How long ago?" Anju asked quickly gathering her skirt in her hand again and looking at them expectantly. She had to find him.

"Just like a minute ago." The second girl said pointing down the small pathway between the shops. Anju didn't waste a second as she raced in that direction. "Hey, wait! Is he a model too?" The girl yelled down the side street after Anju. She didn't hear Anju reply, but she turned to her friend. "They would look good together, wouldn't they? Oh, in those jackets we made last month!" She exclaimed. Her friend nodded in agreement still looking down the pathway where the girl in the wedding dress had disappeared. "I wish we'd talked to him now. Can you imagine, having those two show off our clothes?" She smiled as the fantasy took over. "That priss Sakura would have a cow, she'd be so jealous." Both burst into giggles as they joined the shopping crowd.

The pathway was narrow, and the two flanking buildings were very tall leaving Anju with little light to navigate by. The click of her heels echoed along the walls and her breath fogged and raced passed her face as she neared the next street. She slowed as she approached the arched exit, and Anju stepped into the sunlight onto a substantially less crowded street. Was Haru still near? How long was a minute to someone like those girls, because no one actually counted 60 seconds when they said they'd only take a minute. Anju glanced down her left, then the right. Actually, more often than not, when someone said they'd only be a minute they really took several real minutes. Did the girls she'd taken directions from have a misconception of the value of a minute? How far could Haru have wandered in several actual minutes?

While contemplating what the definition of a minute meant to different people, Anju caught sight of a man in a black suit standing several inches taller than the general crowd. His posture wasn't what Anju remembered, but his slow deliberate steps were familiar. And who could mistake that hair? There was no doubt it was Hatsuharu. An unbearable urge wanted Anju to push her way through the crowd and finally confront Haru, but something much more mysterious (and therefore convincing) made Anju keep her distance and just follow. Sure, Anju wanted nothing more than to see Haru's face, but what was she supposed to say once she was standing before him? Anju had realized that she was in love with Haru, but now that the time to tell him was approaching Anju began to second-guess her decision. After all, confessing your feelings was a very vulnerable moment and Anju wasn't sure she was comfortable enough to be that vulnerable in front of anyone, let alone Hatsuharu.

What if Haru laughed in her face? What if he rejected her? Anju's feet stopped suddenly, and the thin crowds continued around her. A new and terrible feeling trickled down Anju's spine. What if Haru wanted nothing to do with her? Did Anju really think she could handle that kind of rejection? Anju's fear of Haru's reaction paralyzed her. Slow and hunched over, Haru distanced the gap between them as he maintained his pace down the street and Anju failed to convince her feet to move. Anju was being rash. Right? She shouldn't shove her feelings onto Haru so suddenly. Right? Haru was getting further and further away. Anju furrowed her eyebrows unsure of what she should do. And if she did nothing, Haru was going to disappear again. What should she do?

The muted daylight suited Haru. His figure moved away from Anju in silhouette, but a loop of silver chain around his wrist winked in the sunlight and beckoned Anju to come closer. If Anju could just get herself to start moving again she could hold onto the fingers hanging limp from Haru's bracelet. Anju imagined how much warmer she would feel standing close to Haru and holding his hand, but that would be so embarrassing.

Even if she didn't confess to Haru, that didn't mean she couldn't still talk to him. Maybe Anju should only talk to him. That would be enough, right? She just wanted to hear his voice. But what was she supposed to say? There was only one thing on Anju's mind, and she imagined it would be difficult to carry on a normal conversation with something so substantial disrupting her thoughts. What if the truth just came tumbling out as soon as she was face to face with Haru? Not to mention, the last time she talked with Haru they had been yelling at each other. And she had hurt him. She should apologize…

Anju stood rigidly straight as Haru suddenly stopped. Was she giving Haru that prickling neck sensation you get when someone is watching you? Anju blushed feeling like a creeper and waited for Haru to turn around and catch her staring at him. Yet, Haru didn't turn around; instead he seemed to lower himself until Anju couldn't see him over the crowd anymore. Anju's curiosity and overbearing urge to keep Haru in sight finally convinced her to move from where she had been rooted. When her feelings had failed to put her in motion, the simple curiosity of where Haru had disappeared from this time got her feet moving again.

Anju moved deliberately through the crowd. Her heels clacked evenly on the concrete and mixed with the other sounds of the street. It wasn't long before Haru had come back into view. He had stopped and sat at a bench. The bench was polished and clean—and probably donated by some rich aristocrat trying to impress his peers. Anju's pace slowed, but she didn't stop. Haru was looking down and failed to see her approach. His elbows were resting on his knees and his back was hunched forward until his face was looking at the ground between his shoes.

Anju stopped just in front of Haru, her dress still clenched in one hand and her face set into something she hoped was determination. She had finally found Haru and was standing just in front of him. Now if only he would look up and see her. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she knew she wanted him to, at the very least, look at her. Anju could just imagine how much better she would feel once his eyes were on her, and she almost smiled at the thought if not for her anxiety over what she would say once his eyes finally found her.

Haru had been wandering depressed through the market and had finally found somewhere to sit when a pair of incredibly high white heels had stepped just into his line of view. He would have been happy to ignore them if it hadn't been what Haru had been waiting for since he left the church. He still didn't look up though, what were the chances that Anju had left her wedding and risked angering Akito just to find him? He sighed closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see those shoes. It was terrible of him to torture himself when Anju did it so well on her own. Any second those shoes would walk off and finally leave him in peace, and he wouldn't have to think of Anju getting married at that very moment to that Ishikawa jerk.

Haru might have kept his eyes closed for hours if a quiet voice hadn't prompted him to look up. It wasn't possible someone he knew would be able to find him after he'd wandered aimlessly as he could for the last hour. Besides, everyone he knew was at the church watching Anju get married. He should have been left alone for the rest of the day to wade around in his own misery. So who on earth had found him? Haru looked up.

"Hi," said Anju. That was as good as anything else to say, Haru thought and mimicked her salutation. There was a moment of nothing said as Haru's heart refused to calm down. Haru straightened in his seat and stared intently at Anju. The sound of his racing heart filled his ears and he wondered if she could hear it too. He couldn't believe she was there, standing before him with eyes only for him. How did he come to deserve this? "You left." She said matching his stare. Another moment of nothing said and only staring passed. The heat of her stare warmed him all the way to his fingertips. Haru couldn't believe this was happening to him. Such fortune.

"So you left your wedding to ask me to come back?" Haru asked as he accomplished the blankest stare and tone of voice he'd ever managed. If only she knew how differently he felt on the inside, but he didn't want to get carried away and start assuming things. He had to be careful not to get his feelings hurt again. It was very possible Anju was only there to drag him back to the ceremony and force him to watch her bind her life to another man's.

"No." Anju said shaking her head. "I just…" She frowned unsure of what she should say. Did Haru really think she'd do something like that? Was that how he saw her? "I just wanted to see you." Anju said quietly. The way Haru looked at her gave her a wonderfully uncomfortable feeling low in her abdomen. The bunch of skirt held in her gloved hand kept her attention away from Haru as his eyes widened just the slightest. So she wasn't that cruel after all.

She wanted to see him? Anju had left the alter just to see him? She disobeyed Akito, just to see him? Haru frowned. Akito wouldn't have let Anju leave unopposed. "Anju," Haru's voice was firm and Anju didn't think as she looked up and met his eyes. "Did Akito hurt you?" He asked looking her over for any obvious signs of injury. Though Haru couldn't see anything and Anju shook her head, the way she stood a bit taller and avoided his stare convinced him otherwise.

Anju was aware that she had just done a horrible job of lying and sighed finally meeting Haru's look of concern. "I made a decision, and Akito wasn't happy with it. But I'm fine. And there's no permanent damage, okay?" This wasn't what Anju had wanted to talk to Haru about, but she had to admit (besides the subject matter) it was nice to hear his voice and just see his face again. Anju already felt better being in his presence.

It was clear Anju didn't want to say anymore on the matter, but Haru was sure he wouldn't forget. He would just have to bring it up at a different time. For now he was going to savor his time looking at Anju. It was amusing to think Anju had been dressed up for another man, but he was the one enjoying the results. The cut of her dress was fantastically low and the design brought his eye from her chest to her narrow waist. He fought the urge to slide his hands around her middle. He would like nothing more than the feel her under his fingertips as he pulled her against his body. He let out a shaky breath and tried his best to think of something else. It was a rare moment to see Anju in a dress. Unfortunately, Haru would like nothing more than to never see that dress again. Preferably, he'd like to be the one to remove it.

"You're not getting married today?" Haru asked just to make sure Anju was saying what he thought she was saying. He was careful to only look her in the eye as he tried to calm his hormones. Concerning the direct question he had asked, Haru had discovered the hard way that it wasn't productive to beat around the bush with Anju; they needed to be blunt and honest when talking together. But if she didn't want to drag him back to her wedding, did that mean she wanted to discuss the kiss? Not to mention him turning black Haru on her when she didn't react the way he wanted. He sighed quietly regretting the way he had acted on the school roof.

"I'm not marrying Sato Ishikawa any day. " Anju said as if to remind herself. Haru couldn't help but notice the tiny smile she held as she said it. "I'm never going to be with anyone I didn't choose myself." Anju said firmly, and the smile grew. What did she mean by that? Haru wondered. Was that good news for him or not?

Anju was finding it hard not to tell Haru how she felt. He was right in front of her and she'd just uttered the perfect lead in to the topic she wished to bring up. But did she dare? Anju looked up and lost her train of thought as Haru stood from the bench. Even in her heels Haru was taller than her. He was very close and she could feel his warmth radiate in waves toward her. Anju looked up to meet Haru's stare only to realized how very close he was. "Hatsuharu," Anju whispered as she fought the urge to take a step back. She wanted to be this close to him. She wanted to feel how warm he was.

"Look Anju," He said noticing how forward he was being by standing so close to her, but this was exactly where he wanted to be. Anju took a shaky breath and lowered her gaze. Haru swallowed as her gloved hands lightly brushed against the front of his suit. She began adjusting Haru's tie rather than meet his intense stare. His tie was already very loose and the top few buttons of his shirt were open revealing an array of necklaces. The warmth of his chest was so inviting, but she didn't dare touch more than his necktie. "If this is about what happened at school—"

"I realized something today." She said quietly and cutting him off. Haru stopped what he'd been saying; Anju obviously had other plans for this conversation. Still holding his tie Anju met his stare. "I have been acting stupidly, haven't I?" She smiled slightly, but returned to a frown so quickly Haru wasn't sure it had been there at all. Anju's realization had only come once Akito had uttered her name in the church. Anju felt foolish when she thought of the extreme circumstances it had taken for her to recognize her own feelings. Love was so strange. The people on TV made it look so easy.

Anju looked at the black necktie in her hands and realized she'd been squeezing the silk. She loosened her grip suddenly and placed Haru's tie back against his shirt. Before she could drop her hand back to her side Haru grasped it between his own. Anju swayed a little as the intense heat of his hold traveled straight to her stomach. She could feel Haru staring at her, probably wondering why she'd been strangling his tie. "Haru," Anju said firmly. "I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused you, and I'm sure there have been lots. I'm sorry that I always seem to upset you lately. And, well I'm sorry if you don't agree with my next comment but," she took a deep breath as Haru stilled suddenly and his hold on her hand tightened. She wasn't sure what Haru's particular silence meant at the moment, but she wasn't going to let it bother her now. Anju knew there was no turning back. "I'm in love with you, Hatsuharu Sohma." She kept her eyes on Haru and stared critically looking for his reaction. Anju refused to say anymore until he did.

Anju grew worried when Haru did absolutely nothing. He seemed frozen; immobile. She had promised herself that she wouldn't jump to any conclusions until she heard what Haru had to say, but it was hard not to when he said nothing. Anju found herself steeling her emotions, ready for him to reject her, just in case. But his hold on her hand never loosened and that gave her some hope to cling to. Had he never rejected anyone before, so he didn't know what to say? Would they still be friends after this? Anju wondered. He probably thought she was an even bigger idiot than before.

Despite her thoughts, Anju still didn't move. She had to see his reaction, any reaction, however small. Without warning Haru spoke, "You're in love with me?" Anju nodded meekly. She was unable to stop the feeling of embarrassment from rising as the inevitable rejection got closer. "And you're sure about that?" Haru was completely blank as always, and Anju couldn't decipher anything from his demeanor. Anju tilted her head in confusion as she looked at Haru. If she were about to reject someone, she was sure she wouldn't first ask if their feelings were accurate or not first. Where was Haru going with this?

"I have been for a long time. I've only just realized." Anju said quietly avoiding his eyes. Haru wasn't doing what she thought he would, she was in uncharted waters from here on out. Haru was still blank and unmoving. "I'm sure." Anju said to answer his question directly. "I'm in love with you." He moved. She hadn't realized how high strung she was until the moment when he finally moved. Haru's hands were pulling her closer to him and guiding her into a warm hug.

"You've no idea how good it feels to hear that, Anju." Haru's voice vibrated through his chest and against her head as he spoke. She hadn't really noticed how deep his voice was until she was right up against his chest. She closed her eyes as her body happily shivered. Haru was holding her. Anju pushed her free hand against his torso until he looked down at her questioningly.

"You don't mind?" Anju asked still a bit unsure about what was going on here. Haru smiled widely, and Anju couldn't help but follow suit. He had such a wonderful smile.

"Anju," He said commanding her stare and he brought her hand to his chest. "I've been in love with you since that day you noticed that Momiji got to wear shorts to school and you couldn't." He was still smiling and Anju reciprocated warmly remembering the day Momiji had introduced them at school. "I've loved you that long." He said touching her gloved hand to his lips. Anju took a shaky breath watching him tenderly kiss each of her knuckles. How much better would his kisses feel against her skin?

Anju closed her eyes as the tangle of nerves in her stomach finally dissolved and was replaced by a fantastically awkward feeling. Haru loved her. He hadn't rejected her, he embraced her! She smiled contently as Haru brushed her fingers against his cheek and met her gaze again. He was glad this moment was finally happening. He'd always imagined what it would feel like, but the actual thing was worlds better. Haru smiled as he looked at his Anju. Her hair was a windswept mess, but it suited her surprisingly well. Her cheeks were flush, he assumed because of the crisp temperatures, and her lips had been tinted an inviting color of pink.

"Haru," said Anju, and he met her unusual eyes. She had been watching him and had probably noticed his gaze lingering on her lips. "Just kiss me already." Haru smiled and gladly complied. He let go of her hand and gladly slid both of his around her waist as he pulled her against his body. Anju smiled and ran her hands up his chest as his hold on her shifted and she was pressed tightly against him. Haru loved the feel of Anju wrapped in his arms and the smell of her hair filling his senses. He nuzzled the hair at her temple before planting a kiss there. He felt her sigh and he smiled as he next pressed a kiss to her jaw and trailed light kisses all the way to the corner of her mouth. He chuckled lowly when he noticed how tightly Anju was clutching his suit in anticipation. He was teasing her without mercy, he knew. Haru couldn't help but tease her a bit more though. He hovered closely near her lips and looked into her eyes. Haru's knees considerably weakened as he meet her golden gaze. Her eyes were dark with want and fully dilated, but she was waiting patiently and enjoying his attention. His abdomen stirred tightly and he ground his teeth to keep a longing growl from forcing its way from his lips. What he wouldn't give to have her look at him like that every day for the rest of his life. Any semblance of control he was holding onto dissolved with one single look from Anju Mamoto. He was painfully aware of her entire body pressed tightly along his as he leaned over her and forced her to tilt back as his lips came crushing down upon hers.

Haru slowly moved his lips along with Anju's and was encouraged by the small noises she made in the back of her throat and the fingers tightly wound into the collar of his jacket that pulled him even closer to her. With a gasp they parted for breath and Anju leaned her head against his chest panting for air. She would have happily continued if not for the rapid sound of clicking they heard directly to their right. Haru's hold on her tightened and Anju momentarily closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his chest pressed tightly against her.

Haru and Anju turned to look for the source of the sound. Anju was leaning heavily on Haru because she wasn't sure she could support her own weight. It didn't take long to discover the noisemaker, it was a camera. An impressive Nikon D5, Anju the camera enthusiast noticed. Anju and Haru both seemed to realize that the camera was directed at them at the same time. The street photographer behind the camera had caught their intimate moment. And by the sound of the continued click of the shutter, he was still capturing images of them. The shutter stopped once the photographer realized his subjects were aware of him. He lowered his camera and smiled a bit sheepishly as the bride and supposed groom stared very blankly at him.

"Sorry," said the photographer as he rubbed the back of his head in an unabashed manner. "I just couldn't pass on the wonderful scene the two of you had set up here." He explained lowering his camera to his side. Now that the camera wasn't blocking his face, Anju and Haru noticed the photographer probably wasn't much older than them. By the look of him, he seemed to be anything from eighteen to twenty. "Did you just get married?" He asked with a smile.

It was an understandable question, but neither Anju nor Haru answered. They weren't sure what they were supposed to say. They looked at each other with their arms still wrapped around one another. Haru was his usual blank and Anju shrugged her exposed shoulders. "No…" Anju said trying to find the words she needed. This was a bit embarrassing. She understood they were in public, but the thought that someone had been watching them being so intimate tinged her cheeks pink. "I was supposed to get married," she confessed still looking at Haru rather than the photographer who has posed the question. "But I didn't love him. So I left and found the man I do love." She smiled as Haru pressed his lips to her temple in response.

"Oh my," The photographer sighed touching his cheek. "How wonderful." He seemed to snap himself out of his daze and stood a bit straighter. "So what are your plans now?" He asked smiling warmly. "Will you run away together?" He asked excitedly as his grip on his camera tightened. "That'd be terribly romantic." He sighed again. Anju and Haru shared a look before turning to the photographer again. It was true they had no idea what they would do next, running away may be one of the possibilities. But the look they shared was only to confirm that they both agreed this street photographer was rather nosy and a complete romance novel junky.

"What we do next has not been determined." Haru's monotone voice seemed to bring the photographer back to reality and he looked at Haru in a different light. That was no way for a man in love to speak. The photographer had always imagined how emotion filled his every word would be the moment he fell in love. And this tall man in front of him was ruining his fantasy. He had to admit, despite the man in the suit ruining his romantic vision; he did take a good picture.

"Oh, well." The photographer searched for the right words, but came up with nothing. "Bye then." He waved awkwardly and frowned as he turned away. He had a lot to think about.

"Haru," Anju said watching the photographer leave. "I don't know what you did, but that man is thoroughly depressed." She frowned. Haru merely shrugged. He didn't care about the stranger; all he cared about was Anju. His Anju. He smiled kissing the top of her head.

"He is probably bipolar." Haru dismissed as he slid his hands around the object of his affection. "But he did pose a legitimate question. What do you want to do now, Anju-hime?" Haru smiled against her hair when he heard Anju huff at the nickname.

"Oh I don't know." Anju sighed leaning her cheek against his chest. "Does it matter? I have my Hatsuharu and that's all I care about." He shivered as she kissed his chest through his button up shirt and she hummed happily with his reaction. She would have gladly lived the rest of her life wrapped in Haru's arms, but as she turned her head she noticed the looks and giggles aimed their way. "Though I suggest we get off the street. People are staring." She frowned.

"As you wish, Anju-hime." Haru said blankly. He couldn't help but tease her; it gave him joy to push her buttons. He ignored the disapproving stare she had directed at him and took her gloved hand into his. He pressed her fingers to his lips and inclined his head if not a bit mockingly. "Where to, my love?"

Anju blushed at the unusual huskiness of his voice and the intense look in his eye. And he was all hers. She smiled sardonically and curtsied to Haru's immense amusement. "I want out of this dress," She confessed. The way Haru looked at her after her comment would have made a professional escort blush. His eyes were nearly black as he looked her from top to bottom and paused long enough in some places to make Anju squirm in place. "Haru!" Anju accused.

"I didn't say a word." He challenged.

"You didn't have to." Anju breathed out slowly. The wedding dress was tight enough, but if Haru refused to stop looking at her like that she didn't think she'd ever catch another full breath. "Haru-"

"I know you didn't mean it like that." He said finally looking away and leading her back into the slow pace of the morning market. Was he pouting? Anju wondered looking from their conjoined hands to the profile of his face that she could see. She smiled into her free hand and let Haru lead her wherever he wanted.

Eventually he'd remember that he didn't know where he was or where he was going, but Anju was glad to wander aimlessly as long as he was the one holding her hand. A break in the clouds allowed the sun to peek down at the market and Anju closed her eyes enjoying the warmth as Haru led her through the street. The clack of her heels was muted by the mossy cobble street and the wind played with the end of her scarf. Perfect, everything was just how it should be. Haru glanced back at her and she smiled widely. This is where she belonged.

_Best wishes!_

_-BS_


End file.
